Intermediate Imprinting
by starry-nights88
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! With his imprint finally accepted by the one he imprinted on, Jacob Black is looking forward to getting to know his once rival and progressing their still fragile relationship. Basic Imprinting sequel
1. The Huntress

**Starry's Corner:** I'll make this quick. Short and sweet. Today I've gotten several messages and emails from concerned fans. All of them wanting information about Sheshe and what happened to her. This is what I know guys, _nothing_! I was just as shocked as you, but I am doing all that I can to find out what happened to her. I am her beta for Tarnished and we are writing fanfictions for each other, so we were in contact. I do know, for a fact, that she was busy with school. So, I'm assuming that school's gotten to be too much. I'll keep everyone updated though.

**Full Summary:** With his imprint finally accepted by the one he imprinted on, Jacob Black is looking forward to getting to know his once rival and progressing their still fragile relationship. But when an old enemy comes out of the woodwork and focuses on a new target, Jacob begins to realize there's still more to learn about the phenomenon known as Imprinting.

* * *

There was a certain wildness behind the dark coal black of her eyes, but one would expect that after loosing someone you loved so dearly. She stood high up in an old pine tree, positioned just downwind of the two she watched so intently. Confusion painted her thoughts and her expression.

She couldn't understand why, but she was curious to know. She _needed_ to know. The dark side of her wanted to know who resided in his heart. It was her revenge. She needed to know and she would. It was the only thing she had left. Almost like the last bit of him she had. Her revenge and her bitterness over loosing him was her last connection to her mate. She wouldn't loose that as well.

Her hair hung around her face in matted clumps. Leaves and twigs stuck in the red mess of hair. The uncared state showing off her nomadic state as she watched. As she waited for some clue. Some inkling that would lead her to understand what had changed in her absence. She hadn't been gone for long. Barely two months. When she had left...they had been so in love. She was sure they were mates. Edward Cullen would gladly die for his human girl.

But now...

She wasn't so sure. His scent was completely missing from the girl's house and hers was absent from the Cullens whom she loved so much. Her intoxicating scent no longer clung to the vampire she stalked. A new scent mingled with his own, but she found it hard to believe. Hard to accept. It was one thing to take a mate in a human...but, a shape shifter? It was unheard of.

But here he was. Straddling a shape shifter, pinning his arms above his head and whispering so softly in his ear. She couldn't even hear him, but she didn't need to hear. Actions spoke louder than words after all. A new person now rested in Edward's heart. It wouldn't destroy him to kill the human girl as it once would've. Hurt him, perhaps, but not the absolute destruction she sought.

Her lips curled into a smile. Devious and evil as she watched their lips press together. Her fingers dug into the bark and she knew. She had her answer. Silently she formulated a new plan. She'd have her revenge. She revel in it. Watching the wolf die and watching the vampire's world crumble right before his eyes. She'd take such pleasure in it.

Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts, hearing the softest snapping twig. Her black eyes narrowed and she surveyed the area around her. Then she smelt it. Her nose cringed in disgust. "I _hate_ dogs!" She growled before jumping from the tree, a howl echoing throughout the woods, disturbing the couple in the clearing as she disappeared into the dark surrounding woods.


	2. Rule Twenty: The Alpha's Howl

_**Rule Number Twenty:** A command from the Alpha of the pack is a order that cannot be ignored. The bond between an alpha and his pack is sometimes said to be stronger than that of the bon shared between a shifter and their imprint._

-=-=-

His body shivered as though he were cold, but he was hot. _So_ hot. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. Even as Edward's icy cold body pressed against his own, alleviating a little of the heat that coursed through him, but doing nothing to cool him completely. What was suppose to cool him, only made him hotter, but still he shivered.

His hands fisted in the elder's shirt and hair, his grip tightening as he fell deeper into the feel of the other's lips pressed against his own. As he fell deeper into the feeling of the other's tongue brushing so erotically against his own. His body thrummed excitedly. He wanted _more_, but he knew that Edward wouldn't be willing to give him what he desired yet. He wouldn't press him, but he wouldn't have to.

Because just at that precise moment a piercing howl cut through the foggy haze that covered his mind and blinded him to all things outside of Edward, but this..._this_ was the one thing he couldn't ignore.

It was the Alpha's Call. Sam's howl. His unshakable demand that all wolves shift and go to him.

Jacob broke the kiss with a gasp, his eyes wide and alert as he met the buttered gold of Edward's. "That's Sam." His voice fell softly from his swollen lips, his voice husky from the heat of the passing moment as his imprinting gazed down at him, looking most unwilling to move.

But, after a moment, he did. He shifted slightly and then sat up, a small frown on his face. "And...?" He asked, clearly confused, but Jacob supposed it was natural from someone who didn't understand the finer workings of being apart of a pack. "When, then, explain them to me."

The shifter heaved a soft sight. "I will. _Later_. I have to meet with Sam. _Now_. I'll explain it, I promise." Edward continued to stare at him, probably picking apart his mind to understand why his need to leave was greater than his need to stay with his imprint.

Jacob watched as the vampire's lips curved into a small smile, obviously having caught the stray thought in his mind before he moved completely off of him, standing before holding out his hand to help Jacob to his feet which the shifter gladly accepted. "I'm coming too," Edward said softly, a smile still playing at his lips as their eyes met again.

It was on the tip of his tongue to convince Edward otherwise, but something stopped him short. He could see. He could tell by the look in the other's eyes. The decision was made and there was nothing he could do about it. "You're right," the vampire said, amusement laced throughout his voice as his fingers laced with Jacob's. "So don't try to convince me otherwise. It won't work." He was very stubborn. Jacob _knew_ that much.

That thought alone caused the vampire to chuckle, giving his fingers one last squeeze before he stepped away. "You'd better phase, puppy, before the big bad wolf comes to get you," he teased and Jacob rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath as he turned (giving himself a false sense of modesty and saving Edward from an awkward moment) to undress.

**xxx**

Edward's lips tipped into a grin, adverting his eyes for only a moment as Jacob undressed and phased into a giant russet wolf. With his clothes tied securely to his ankle (he had done that just moments before he changed) the wolf took off into the woods. Answering the call of his Alpha.

The vampire followed, knowing he'd be unwelcome among most of Jacob's pack, but not really finding it within himself to care. He was apart of the shifter's life now and his pack mates would have to get used to that.

_They picked up the rouge's trail..._ Jacob's thoughts flowed seamlessly into his mind, almost as though they were from his own mind and not the shifter's. _The pack gave chase, but they lost her_.

A spark of panic ran up Edward's spine as he followed the wolf. Not bothering to speak, only listening to the information Jacob relayed to him from his connection to the pack. Victoria was back in town, but the wolves had chased her away. Yet again. But how long would it last this time?

_The trail's dead, but that doesn't mean she won't be back._ Sam's commanding voice filled Edward's mind, making his head twinge uncomfortably as he and Jacob finally came across a small creek, slowing to a stop where the rest of the pack stood gathered around it, all surrounding Sam, awaiting his orders. _Doubles on patrol again...surrounding the Swan's place_...

His voice died off as he lifted his snout and sniffed the air. _Who invited Cullen?_ He asked, his eyes falling on Jacob, the reddish-brown wolf shifting underneath his superior's scrutinizing gaze.

"I invited myself," Edward replied, coming to the younger's defense, ignoring the low growling from the dark silver wolf just to the left of Sam.

_Leeches are not welcome..._

The vampire quickly recognized that as Paul (sifting through Jacob's mind to align a name with a face) and he spared the wolf a momentary gaze. "I am when one of your kind imprints on me," Edward reminded the wolf, his gaze flickering back to Sam, almost daring him to counter an amendment passed down from the Elders themselves.

_You know, Sam, maybe it's not such a bad idea that the vampires help out..._ Edward could recognize that voice anywhere, almost as surely as he could recognize Jacob's.

The sandy blond wolf, the one Edward was certain was Seth Clearwater, shifter closer to the grey one. His sister, Leah, leaned over and nipped at his shoulder in a show of support before she straightened up proudly. _Seth's right. Emmett's been running my patrols with me and..._ But she was cut off, almost viciously by Paul, bounding forward and snapping at her before speaking, _Which isn't even allowed!_

Leah didn't back down, Edward knew her to be the type of person who wouldn't. _Was I talking to you?_ She snapped back, her teeth exposed and a low growl leaving her throat. _The last time I checked Sam was the alpha and not you!_ She snapped at the wolf, getting him to back away from her.

Next to him, Jacob heaved a great sigh, sitting on the floor of the forest. _Would you guys just cut it out...?_ He asked, annoyance riddled throughout his voice and sure enough (as if the command had come from Sam himself) Paul and Leah quieted down. _We're going to need the extra help_.

Edward knew that the younger shifter was just making another argument, but there was a note of finality to his statement. One that couldn't be ignored or misinterpreted. And it made Edward wonder...

* * *

"It's in your blood, isn't it?"

Jacob blinked, looking over at the vampire. "Excuse me?" He asked as they walked, shoulder to shoulder, out of the woods and towards his house.

"Leadership..." Edward replied, frowning slightly before continuing on. "It's in your lineage...the leadership of the pack..." He looked at Jacob and the younger flushed and looked away, knowing what he was going to say. "You're the true alpha, aren't you?"

He almost didn't want to answer. He knew Edward was only curious and he also knew he could read his mind, meaning he already had his answer. "It's...complicated." But it really wasn't and the look Edward gave him told him that he knew that as well.

Jacob heaved a soft sigh. "When I phased...when I found out what I was..." He just shook his head, clearing the memory of that night so long ago (but it really wasn't...it just felt that way) from his mind. "I didn't want to be a shape shifter...much less be the alpha."

"Things are different now."

It was a statement of fact. Jacob knew that much. Things were different now. He was proud of what he was. He was proud of his heritage and what he had inherited. "Are they really?" He asked, looking over at the vampire as they walked, nearing his back porch.

Edward sighed. The sound was soft and unneeded. He turned and looked at him, eyeing him for a long moment. "You _know_ they are. What's stopping you from taking what's rightfully yours?"

Jacob didn't answer. Not right away. It was a question he had asked himself before and he had always came up with the same weak excuse. "It's Sam's pack. Not mine."

**xxx**

There was something more to Jacob's statement...

Something that flashed through his mind, but Edward didn't pick up on. It wasn't as though he feared Sam. No. Jacob feared very little and none of it concerning his pack save for their safety.

Whatever it was...it was holding Jacob back from taking his birthright. But Edward didn't press. Perhaps Jacob was simply content where he was. "You should go in. He's waiting for you."

Jacob nodded, but didn't move. Edward noticed the hesitation and couldn't stop his lips from curving into a grin. He stepped forward and watching in amusement as Jacob struggled with what he wanted to ask, but what Edward read so clearly. "Jesus, Jacob..." The vampire chuckled, his hand curling around the back of the shifter's neck as his other tilted his chin towards him.

"There's no reason to be nervous..." he said softly, his thumb brushing across Jacob's dark cheek. "Not when I want it too." With that said he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jacob's, the shifter easily returning the kiss with a touch more urgency than he, but the feeling was addicting as was everything else about Jacob.

This kiss didn't last for more than a few seconds before they separated, Jacob already panting softly with his eyes half lidded. Edward could only smile. Pleased with himself over the effect he had on the other teenager. "Goodnight, Jacob." His voice betrayed a husky tone, deeper and rougher than he would've liked to admit.

"G'night Edward." Jacob looked at him with a longing expression that was more than enough to convince the vampire to return to his bedside that night.

With a last kiss, this one much more chaste than the last, Edward whispered softly, "Sweet dreams, puppy." And then he was gone, rushing back for the border and his home, but not before he made a detour.

If Victoria was in town...Bella was in danger and, even though, they were no longer together...she was still important to him. To Jacob. Bella would always be a irrevocable part of their lives.


	3. Rule TwentyOne: Balance and Control

_**Rule Twenty-One:**__ Life is about balance and it is about control. To live a pleasant life both are needed. It is harder to maintain balance when control is lacking just as it is harder to maintain control when balance is lacking._

-=-=-

He watched her as he had done so many times in the past, but it was different this time. He no longer felt the pull towards her that he was so accustomed to. She had broken his heart and he was finally allowing it to be repaired by someone else. Even though she had hurt him so much, he still felt it was his duty to protect her.

Victoria wanted to harm her because of him. Victoria wanted to kill her because of him. Her life had been in danger from the moment he breathed in her scent and now just because their relationship was over did not mean Bella Swan was out of danger yet.

And until she was out of danger Edward couldn't move on. He still cared about her enough to keep her safe...and he cared about Jacob enough to make sure nothing happened to his best friend.

He didn't linger in Bella's bedroom. Not like he used to. Once he was satisfied that she was safe he left, jumping from her window and landing with a soft thump in the middle of her front yard. He grinned slightly as he gazed off into the woods, seeing the slinking shadow of a wolf hiding just beyond the trees.

He held up his hand in greeting and was rewarded with a soft bark and the mental return of his greeting. _Hey, Edward._ The younger teenager's voice filled his mind and his grin widened as he stepped closer to the woods.

"Hello, Seth. How's the patrol coming?" Edward asked, his voice was soft, but he knew that the wolf could hear him perfectly.

The trees and surrounding brush rustled as the sandy haired wolf came closer, but still stayed under the cover of the forest. _Oh, you know...a lot of star gazing to keep me occupied. Yours is the only vampire's scent I've picked up._

Edward nodded in understanding and then sighed at the feeling of relief that spread over him at the younger wolf's words. "That's good then," he replied before offering the younger wolf a smile. "You have a good night, Seth." With that he disappeared into the dark, Seth's parting words echoing in his head.

**xxx**

Alice Cullen heaved the softest of sighs as she closed her cell phone with a snap. She looked over at her adoptive father and frowned. "She's not coming back. Now while Emmett's here," she said, her voice tinged with sadness as she watched the elder vampire push a hand through his blond hair.

"The decision's final...? There's nothing in her future...?" He asked, shaking his head slowly as he watched his youngest daughter, looking for the smallest sign of hope. But the girl only nodded, her eyes downcast.

She slipped her phone into the pocket of her sweater and folded her hands together in her lap. "I've checked. Multiple times," Alice replied softly, biting her bottom lip as her eyes flickered to her father's. "She won't listen to anyone. She's upset...beyond upset really...her heart's been broken..."

Carlisle was silent for the longest of time, obviously raking his brain for the smallest idea, the smallest suggestion that would birth a solution to bring his family back together. "What about Edward...? They may not have gotten along...but they understand one another..."

There was a connection there. Between Edward and Rosalie. There always had been. For the longest of time they had been the only two children. They were meant to be once upon a time. They understood each other in a way that Alice only wished she could.

"Perhaps," she answered. Her voice was soft and thoughtful. Her eyes glazed over and visions danced across her line of sight, but then...it disappeared. There was nothing. Her eyes met Carlisle's. "If Edward goes, he'll bring Jacob..."

"...and you can't see the future if a shifter's involved," Carlisle finished, the first breath of hope laced in his voice. "There's a chance he can bring her back home."

Alice didn't answer right away; she hated saying something for sure when she just didn't know. She hated being hindered in that way. She hated not knowing! "Yes...but it's a small one."

**xxx**

The house was oddly quiet as Edward stepped through the front door. He looked around the living room with a suspicious expression on his face before he continued further into the house. It didn't take long before his suspicions were confirmed.

Waiting by the foot of the stairs was the patriarch of the family: Carlisle Cullen. His expression was grim, teased with a hopeful edge. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Edward eyed him. Unsure. He tried to comb through the elder's mind, but could not find anything of use. In one hundred years together Carlisle had gotten good at masking his thoughts. "Alright," he conceded, following the other vampire into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa before he looked over at the elder. "What is it?"

"It's Rosalie," Carlisle replied simply, not providing any more information than that as he watched his eldest child.

Again Edward tried to read the other's mind, and again, he failed. He sighed heavily and gave Carlisle an annoyed look to which the elder vampire returned with a slight smirk. "She's alright, isn't she?" Edward asked and was rewarded with a nod.

The elder vampire watched him for a moment before continuing on with what he wanted to talk to him about. "She's fine, but she's not with us. I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip to Alaska...and maybe convince her to come home..."

Edward stared at Carlisle for the longest of moments, trying to figure out if he was serious. This time when he combed through his mind he saw the answer with a stunning clarity. He sighed. Heavily. "There's no guarantee that I can convince her to come home, you realize that, right?" He pointed out.

Carlisle nodded, slowly. "Yes, son. I've realized this, but it's better than not trying and having her think that we don't care about her. You know how Rosalie can get," he reminded Edward softly.

The vampire sighed yet again before he nodded in understanding. "I'll do what I can," he promised. "But that's all I can do."

His father offered him an understanding smile. "No one expects anything more, Edward."

* * *

Old habits, it would seem, died hard. He was unable to resist the pull. Unable to ignore the urge. The only difference was where it lead him. Instead of being in her bedroom, he was in his. Instead of listening to her speak in her sleep, he listened to his dreams and light snores. Instead of Bella filling his every thought, Jacob did.

It was unsettling...at first, but he was slowly getting used to it. Change wasn't an easy thing for a vampire, but he was glad for this one.

The room was starting to lighten, starting to fill with the early morning light. Edward had lost track of how long he stood in the shifter's bedroom. It was so easy to do that in the younger's presence he had noticed. So easy to lose himself around him. Sometimes it was scary how easily things came.

Like Alaska; he was leaving next week, but he didn't think for a moment that he'd go alone. The thought hadn't even phased him. It took him awhile to remember that he hadn't even asked the younger teen to come, but he knew he would. There wasn't a doubt about that.

It wasn't like that with Bella. There had always been some sort of doubt with her. Always some question. Always some hesitance where she was concerned. It was different with Jacob. So different. It was almost like a breath of fresh air. It was enjoyable.

The sleeping boy shifted and Edward wondered if he should leave. Jacob still didn't know about his habit and the vampire wasn't sure if he wanted him to find out. Before he could make the decision Jacob's eyes fluttered opened.

_I'm dreaming again..._

The thought flashed through his mind as Jacob rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes and not paying Edward any mind. It seemed that he really did think he was just dreaming. It made the vampire smile. A small, pleased smile. He pushed himself off of the wall and strolled over to the other's bed.

"Sleep well?"

He bit back a laugh as he watched the younger teen jump in surprise, his eyes darting back to him, widened and surprised. "Edward?" He gasped and the said vampire's smile widened as stood next to the bed.

Jacob's thoughts were a jumbled mess, not to mention still sluggish from just waking up. Edward couldn't help but to laugh, unable to hold it back anymore. "See? It's no dream," he replied, kneeling down next to the shifter, even has he fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily.

"No. It's just creepy, that's what it is," Jacob replied as he ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he turned onto his side, facing Edward. He frowned, but his thoughts told the vampire something very different. He was happy to see him, which in turn made Edward happy.

Edward arched an eyebrow. Half in amusement, half in worry. "What's creepy?" He asked and the younger's thoughts rewarded him with an answer almost immediately, but the vampire said nothing more, waiting for Jacob to say it out loud.

It took a moment for Jacob to answer. He curled his arm underneath his pillow and laid his head on it, gazing across the few inches that separated them. "You reading my mind," he answered simply, sighing softly.

A soft, relieved laugh left Edward's lips. "I can't help it," he replied as he propped his elbow against the bed, resting his chin in his hand. "It's as natural to me as breathing is to you," he pointed out in a matter of fact tone, his lips curled in a small smile as he watched the other teen.

Jacob half shrugged in response. "Yeah, but it's still creepy," he mumbled, pouting though his thoughts showed that he wasn't upset.

And, for the first time, Edward truly appreciated being able to hear his significant other's thoughts. It eliminated the unknown and gave him a touch more confidence because he knew Jacob's desires. Though, he knew, the gift was a double sided sword. He could see the good as well as the bad and uncomfortable. Those would take time to get used to.

**xxx**

Edward hadn't said anything in awhile and Jacob was starting to nod off again. He didn't mean to, but he hadn't meant to wake up in the first place and now he knew (off handedly) that it was Edward's presence that had eventually woken him up.

After a moment- he didn't know how long exactly-Jacob felt fingers brushing against his cheek. He sighed and his lips tipped into a smile. "Hey now...don't fall asleep on me..." His voice was so soft that it washed over him and forced him to open his eyes. "I've got to ask you something..."

Jacob bit back a yawn and propped his head up with the arm it laid upon. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice still laced with sleepiness. It made Edward smile. "And what's that?"

Edward didn't answer right away. Instead his fingers slipped down from Jacob's cheek and brushed against his forearm, laying heavily on his skin as his thumb moved slowly. The movement was nearly enough to make him fall asleep again.

"I'll be leaving for Alaska next week..."

That simple statement was enough to wake him completely. Panic flooded his veins and various thoughts ran wild through his mind. _Why is he leaving? Is he coming back? Was it something I did?_ They flickered through his mind as fast as his heart beat, causing Edward to chuckle softly.

The vampire leaned forward and pressed his lips against his forehead. "You didn't let me finish," he said once he pulled away, giving Jacob a meaningful look. "I was going to say, before you jumped to conclusions, that I'll be leaving for Alaska next week to try and convince Rosalie to come back home."

Jacob let out a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. "Oh! _Oh_!" He was still leaving though and the thought was enough to make his heart clench. Next week...that wasn't far away...

...and who knew how long it'd take for him to convince Rosalie to come home.

Again Edward smiled. He laughed softly and shook his head slowly. "Once again, Jacob, _don't_ jump to conclusions...don't even _think_ them..." he scolded gently, his thumb moving over the skin of his arm again. Slowly. Reassuring him.

His mind cleared and he waited patiently. Expectantly.

"Good," Edward said softly with a slight nod. "I want to know if you'd like to go with me," he replied after a moment.

"To Alaska?" Jacob asked, a note of surprise in his voice. The thought of possibly going with Edward had never crossed his mind.

The vampire chuckled at that. "No. I was going to leave you in Canada and swing by to pick you up on the way back home..." He rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ to Alaska!"

Jacob felt his cheeks heat as he scowled at the vampire. He didn't answer right away...he _couldn't_ answer right away. He'd like to go, but he'd have to ask his dad and, if it was alright with him, then ask Sam.

Edward heaved a soft sigh. "Ask your father, that's fine, but I really don't see the need in asking Sam." He sounded almost annoyed. It made Jacob frown slightly. He shifted in the bed, pushing himself up until he was nearly sitting up.

"He's my alpha," Jacob replied simply. "I can't just leave and not tell him I'm going. It's not right."

Another sigh fell from the vampire's lips. "Technically...you're _his_ alpha..." he grumped, giving Jacob a meaningful stare that the shifter simply rolled his eyes at.

"We've been through this," Jacob replied, indicating that he wasn't going through it _again_. The whole alpha thing with Sam was complicated. He was happy where he was at and didn't look to be changing his position within the pack any time soon.

**xxx**

Edward frowned, but did not press the issue, though he wanted to. Now was not the time. He realized this. "Alright, alright." He held up his hands, showing his temporary defeat as a soft sigh left his lips. "Ask your father and Sam, if you must, but _you_ do want to go, right?" He wasn't sure why he needed the vocal confirmation when he already knew the answer. It danced around the shifter's mind. Regardless, he needed to hear the other say it.

The shifter gave him a meaningful look. "Of _course_ I want to go with you," he replied softly. He wanted to spend every possible moment that he could with him, his thoughts told him as much and it made the vampire feel good to know that the younger needed him in that way. It made him feel good to know that his company was wanted as much as he wanted Jacob's.

"Good," the vampire replied, relief laced throughout his voice as his hand moved from Jacob's arm back to his cheek, his fingers gently caressing the heated skin. "Very good," he murmured before he leaned closer to the teen.

Mere inches separated them and he wanted nothing more than to close that distance between them. He wanted nothing more than to feel Jacob's lips pressed against his own. The urge was sudden and couldn't be ignored.

Edward leaned forward and nanoseconds later his lips were pressed against Jacob's. It was such a satisfying feeling. Satisfying in a way that Bella's never had been. The kiss was enough to make him feel wanted, to make him feel whole. It connected him to Jacob in a way that he had never been connected to someone before.

His body shook as pleasure sparked down his spine. He pushed Jacob against the bed, leaning over him as the shifter's mouth opened to his seeking tongue. His pleasured groan was lost to the kiss as their tongues brushed together.

Hands threaded through his hair and fingers tugged at the bronze locks as hips arched into his own. Something in the back of his mind told him to stop, to slow down, but he ignored it. He was drowning in his lust, the sudden lust that blossomed within him as soon as his lips touched Jacob.

Suddenly he realized that he had moved without even noticing that he had done so; he was hovering over Jacob and he was hard. Oh so hard. They both were. The proof was pressing against his thigh.

It was enough to snap him out of the lusty haze he had found himself in. He pulled away from Jacob, panting softly as he gazed down at the shifter. He took in his flushed appearance, his dark brown eyes glazed over, and his thoughts muddled. The only thought clear enough for Edward to make out was the teen's want. The teen's ineed/i for him in ways he wasn't quite ready to give in to yet.

"I can't..." His voice shook even as something inside of him twisted and turned and he tried to deny the urge even as it coiled within him. He wanted Jacob. But he wouldn't have him. Not yet. He had only just accepted the imprint...he wasn't even sure if he loved Jacob yet.


	4. Rule TwentyTwo: Acceptance Pt 1

**Full Chapter Title:**** Rule Twenty-Two: Acceptance is Only the First Step**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rule Twenty-Two: **Acceptance has always been one of the most important things concerning an imprint. Your relationship is made from acceptance, but in some instances it's easy to forget that people outside of yourself and your imprint must accept what nature has intended. It is also important to remember that everyone will not accept your imprint or the relationship you share. Sometimes you will be forced to choose. And that choice will not be easy._

-=-=-

Jacob laid in his bed, stuck somewhere between being awake and being asleep. Even as he tried to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep that still clung to him. It was so very rare that he actually had a chance to sleep in, but something told him that he would today. If he could actually _sleep_.

Instead his mind was a jumbled mess. As it was last night. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He had even dreamed about him. Every thought was purely dedicated to his imprint and though he had last seen him a few hours ago, he felt the urge to see him again.

But he had left. Sometime in the middle of the night. Jacob was unsure of the exact time, but it was after that kiss. He struggled not to think about that kiss. The kiss that could so easily lead to other things...if only Edward were willing. After the kiss things had became so awkward between them. His imprint had left soon after, promising to return later the next day.

It was now morning and there was no sign of his imprint, though something inside of him pointed out (annoyingly so) that there was still a full day ahead and plenty of time for Edward to show up, but his imprint-addled heart refused to acknowledge that as he rolled over onto his back.

His brown eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to calm his erratic mind, but it was no use. There was too much to think about. Sighing heavily he pushed himself into a sitting position and ran his hand through his hair, noticing (not for the first time) that it needed to be cut again, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind when he heard his father's wheelchair roll down the hall.

Jacob blinked before glancing over at the alarm clock on his dresser, wondering what time it was. Normally his father slept in, but it seemed as though the old man had just as much trouble sleeping as he. Upon seeing the time (it was early, unthinkably so) he decided to stop trying to hold on to sleep. He threw the sheets off of his legs and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

He stood from his bed and stretched with a soft groan, yawning widely before he bent down to retrieve his boxers from the night before. He had pulled them off sometime after Edward left. It was just _too_ hot to sleep with clothes on anymore. That, and he had some..._personal_ matters to attend to after his imprint had left.

He scratched the back of his head after he had pulled on his boxers, making his way to his bedroom door, pulling it open with his free hand before he made his way down the hall and into the living room. "Morning, pop," he said, grinning when his dad looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"You're up early," he stated obviously, his eyes following the teenager as he made his way into the kitchen. "Rough night?" He questioned, his lips pulling down into a frown as the shifter moved about the kitchen, making them breakfast.

Jacob shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. "Not as bad as you'd think," he replied, glancing at his father before he cracked an egg open and let the contents fall into a bowl. "Just...overwhelming..." he added after a moment of silently cracking more eggs. He picked up a fork to mix them together.

Billy Black watched his son for a long, hard moment. Jacob could feel the elder's gaze on him and couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable. "Overwhelming...? How?" He looked up at his father's question, frowning in thought before he shrugged and returned to the scrambled eggs in the bowl.

"Just...a lot happened," he answered after pulling out a cast iron skillet and setting it on the gas stove. He turned it on and turned away from it to look at his father, giving the skillet some time to heat up. "A lot of stuff that I didn't expect to happen...not necessarily bad..."

The eldest Black sighed and rolled his chair into the kitchen. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked, eyeing his son as he picked up the bowl and turned back to the stove.

Jacob didn't answer right away, though he knew he would have to. His father deserved to know. More than his pack had, but it wasn't as though he could keep it from them. "It's about my imprint..."

He let the statement hang in the air between them, letting his father make what he wanted of his words before he told him what happened. "What about it?" His father's voice was careful and calculated. He was testing the waters before he dived in, but Jacob didn't answer until two plates were piled high with steaming scrambled eggs.

"He's accepted it," the younger replied as he set the two plates down at the table, sitting in the chair before he looked across the room at his father, looking for the tiniest bit of acceptance. "He's going to give me a chance."

For the longest of time his father said nothing and Jacob was beginning to think that his father would not accept Edward, which would...well, it would suck. Because if it came down to it...to him having to choose between his family or his imprint, well...he didn't even want to think about the outcome. Though it was so simple who he'd choose.

Edward was his destiny. His future. He couldn't walk away from that.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, his father spoke, "You do realize that he could be using you?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, instead plowing on with his lecture. "He now holds your heart-your _life_, Jacob-in the palm of his hand. He could destroy you should he choose to do so. You understand that, don't you son? You have so much more to lose than him."

Jacob was, in a word, offended. Offended that his father would think something so low about Edward, but then he remembered...when it came down to it, Edward was still a vampire. Not everyone, including his father, would share the same opinion that he had. The same opinion that was forced upon him because of the imprint.

But, he realized, that didn't matter anymore. His feelings were no longer forced. They were genuine. And he genuinely thought that Edward wouldn't hurt him like that. "He wouldn't do that," he replied, feeling a stab of hurt when his father gave him a disbelieving look.

The meal continued on with neither Black speaking to the other, both coming to terms with either the news they had just heard or the reaction it had caused. The silence was deafening and Jacob yearned to break it, but he didn't. What more could he say? He'd defend Edward until he couldn't speak anymore and his father, as stubborn as he was, would never change his mind.

Even as he ate the last of the scrambled eggs scattered about his plate and gathered the dirty plates after he was finished he searched for something to say in order to break the tense silence. But nothing came. He started to wash the dishes that had been dirtied in the course of the morning and clean the kitchen...and, _still_ he couldn't think of anything to say.

He listened to the sound of his father's wheelchair roll across the floor, entering the living room where his father would sit for the remainder of the morning, channel surfing until Charlie came to pick him up to watch the game that evening.

"You know it doesn't matter if you accept him or not..." Jacob said, his voice was soft and so filled with the hurt he felt. "...what happened between us...it's destiny."

Somehow the silence became tenser with his words, but they needed to be said. Jacob expected his father to say something back, he knew he would, but before the elder man could say anything there was a knock at the front door, the sound echoing through the house and shattering the tension in the room.

Jacob knew his father didn't have the slightest clue of who was standing at their front door, but one inhale told him who it was. He knew that sweet, intoxicating scent from anywhere.


	5. Rule TwentyTwo: Acceptance Pt 2

**Starry's Corner:** I just get back from a two week vacation and I have to put this fanfic on hold. I know, I know...you guys are probably cussing me out right now, but it has to be done. I have a huge back log of one-shots that just won't get done if I have to fully concentrate on Intermediate Imprinting. I cannot, unfortunately, put a time frame on this hiatus. I hope to be back with regular posting within a month or so. Stay tuned and be patient!

* * *

_**Rule Twenty-Two: **Acceptance has always been one of the most important things concerning an imprint. Your relationship is made from acceptance, but in some instances it's easy to forget that people outside of yourself and your imprint must accept what nature has intended. It is also important to remember that everyone will not accept your imprint or the relationship you share. Sometimes you will be forced to choose. And that choice will not be easy._

-=-=-

"Aren't you going to get that?" Billy said, looking over at his youngest child and only son, watching as the teenager sighed heavily and stepped away from the sink. He crossed the room, moving slowly, almost hesitantly until he reached the door.

When Jacob opened the door he suddenly understood why the younger had been so hesitant. Just on the other side of the door stood Edward Cullen; his son's imprinted. The vampire's gaze moved over his son's face and both remained quiet for a moment until his eyes glanced across the room to him.

"Good morning Mr. Black," he said pleasantly as Jacob stepped aside to allow his imprinted into the house and pinned his father with a _look_ that suggested he show the same civility to the other.

Billy did with a nod of his head and a grumbled response before he turned his attention back to the tv and the thoughts that flitted through his mind, momentarily forgetting that the vampire could hear every single one of them.

**xxx**

Edward's frown was as deep as it was sudden, causing a frown to appear on Jacob's as well. "What is it?" The shifter asked in a hushed tone, low enough that his father wouldn't hear, but he knew Edward would have no trouble hearing him.

"Your father's just...." He stopped himself in mid-sentence, shaking his head before he nodded towards the kitchen. "Weren't you doing something before I came?" He asked. Jacob looked over his shoulder and sighed softly before nodding, crossing the room again to finish cleaning the kitchen.

Jacob was surprised when Edward stood next to him at the sink, reaching for the dishes that needed to be rinsed. The vampire chuckled. "I may not eat human food, but I know how to wash a dish," he commented, smiling slightly as he set the plate in the dish strainer.

A tense silence fell over the two, though it took Jacob a moment to realize why things felt so tense. "He's thinking bad things about you, isn't he?" He asked, glancing at his father before looking back at the vampire, Edward's frown answering his question just as good as a vocal reply would've.

"After we're done here," Edward started, easily dodging Jacob's question as he rinsed another dish the younger handed him. "I thought I'd take you over to my house. Esme would really like to see you again."

The shifter nodded in understanding, his lips curling into a grin as he looked over at Edward. "I wouldn't mind getting out of the house," he replied before turning back to the last few dishes sitting on the counter.

"Good, because I need your help breaking the news to them."

The shock of that statement caused Jacob to drop the glass he had been holding, splashing water all down his front before his eyes snapped back to his imprinted. "You mean you didn't _tell_ them yet?!" Jacob hissed.

Edward had the nerve to look sheepish as he set the dish he had been rinsing aside before he turned to face Jacob. "I have my suspicions that a few of them might know...particularly Alice and who ever she might've told," he replied, shifting under Jacob's hard stare. "But, no, I haven't actually _told_ anyone."

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked as he turned back to the dishes, finally washing the last of them.

"Hopefully be there when I tell them about us?" Edward supplied hopefully, causing Jacob to chuckle softly.

**xxx**

Apparently Esme had been expecting him because when Jacob walked in the motherly vampire was already offering him lunch and ushering him to the kitchen and away from a chuckling Edward. "You didn't have to do this," he said, giving the vampire a meaningful look as she set a plate in front of him. On the plate rested a sandwich (if you could call it that...it was...well, it was huge) and some plain potato chips.

Esme scoffed playfully at the younger's statement, making a motion with her hands to dismiss his words. "Don't be silly, Jacob! I just wish I could do more. I do so love to cook and don't have much of an occasion to do so, but now that you and Leah are a part of our lives it allows me to practice my new favorite hobby," she said as she sat down a glass of water in front of him. "Just let me know if you need anything else, alright?"

Jacob had never been one to turn down free food. "Alright," he answered easily, smiling at the delighted grin that lit up Esme's entire face, making her more beautiful than she already was. With that understood between them the woman left the kitchen, Edward passing her on her way out.

The vampire took a seat next to Jacob and leaned against the counter top. "Should I be worried?" He asked, a playful tone to his voice. "You thinking that my mother is beautiful?"

"I should say so. If she keeps cooking like this," Jacob replied with a soft chuckle, Edward joining in almost immediately. The action was enough to send the shifter's heart all a flutter. Esme was beautiful, there was no doubt about that; most vampires were. But there was just something about Edward that set him apart from everyone else. Something that raised his heart rate and made it difficult to breath.

_Is this what it feels like...?_

Confusion passed over Edward's features as his eyes scanned Jacob's face. "What does what feel like?" He asked softly and almost immediately Jacob's face darkened with a tell-tale blush.

The shifter shook his head, offering the elder a smile. "Nothing," he replied and would not divulge more. Instead he steered the conversation down safer roads. "Have you thought about what you're going to say to them?"

Edward groaned softly at that, the sound causing Jacob to smile slightly. For once Edward wasn't prepared for something. "No. Not really. I thought I'd just...tell them?" He replied before sighing.

Jacob abandoned his sandwich and reached across the few feet separating them to lay his hand on top of Edward's. "You'll do fine. Your charm will see you through to the end," he teased, but it had the desired effect. Edward smiled.

**xxx**

Almost immediately after he was finished eating Jacob found himself in the living room with Edward by his side and the rest of the Cullen family (excluding Rosalie) sitting in front of them.

Alice squirmed in her seat next to Jasper, the couple sharing the loveseat, looking about ready to burst in anticipation though Jacob was willing to bet that she had the littlest inclination of what was going on. Edward had hinted towards as much. The girl kept leaning over to her mate, a pleading look on her face as she whispered something in his ear that was too soft for Jacob to hear. Whatever it was, Jasper kept shaking his head at it, his grin growing with every try the vampire made.

Carlisle looked as though he knew what was about to happen, no signs of anticipation resided in his face, while his wife's was brimming with it. She hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on, but she seemed almost as eager as Alice to find out.

And Emmett...

...He looked excited, yes, but Jacob could still see the underlying sadness that was still carried by the man due to his split with his long time mate, Rosalie. He looked expectant, as though he knew what was going on, and really he probably did. He had gone through it himself.

"I have something to tell everyone."

All eyes turned towards Edward. All eyes including Jacob. Edward was the center of attention as he continued on, Jacob reaching for his hand in a show of support. The action causing the softest squeal to leave Alice, her mate not bothering to muffle his chuckles as Emmett heaved a great sigh. "So? Am I going to be the best man at your gay wedding or what?" The entire family (Edward and Jacob included) burst out into laughter at that, the simple question breaking the tension in the room.

"I've accepted the imprint. I'm going to give Jacob a chance."

"And take him to Alaska, right?" Alice supplied, beaming broadly as Edward rolled his eyes.

"_Yes_ and take him to Alaska," he repeated for Alice's benefit, the pixie-like vampire practically singing a chorus of '_I told you so_'s' as she bounced giddily in the loveseat next to Jasper.

Esme was up and out of the chair before he could even blink, her lithe arms thrown around them both. "I'm _so_ happy for the both of you!" She said softly, making Jacob smile as he wrapped an arm around her, the tips of his fingers brushing against Edward's.


	6. The Huntress II

The bar was dark and dingy. It was far too crowded and the smell was overpowering. But worst of all it brought back memories. Memories she had buried down so deeply they were barely whispers in her mind. As she sat tucked in a corner booth she could almost feel the bruise on her cheek from his hand. She could almost feel the pulse of fear race through her as he came down on her like hard iron. She remembered his face and the heavy smell of whiskey on his breath. Even now she hated the smell of liquor for the memories it brought back.

But she forced herself to endure. She forced herself to endure the tortured memories for _him_. She needed to be here. She needed to find something. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew this place held an answer. A step in her plot. A key to her master plan. Somewhere in the smelly, old bar there was a gift. She just had to find it.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

A single icy crimson glare sent the drunkard on his way. She sat up a little straighter and watched the man scurry off into the crowd. Like a scared little mouse. The thought made her smile. That's all humans were. Scared little mice. And she was a cat. A hunter. Her smile widened with the knowledge that she could easily kill all who stood in this stupid little bar.

"Excuse me, have you seen..."

The boy's voice drifted off as her eyes took him in. He was young. Deliciously so. She doubted he was old enough to get into the bar on his own. But he wasn't here for a good time. He was looking for someone. Funny. She was too. Suddenly, she thought she found him.

"What's your name?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, the blond headed boy had to lean in closer to hear her.

"Excuse me?"

"Your _name_!"

"Oh!" He flushed, all of the hot blood in his body rushing to his face and coloring his skin a rosy pink. "It's Riley."

Victoria grinned. Her lips curved with a cat-like grace as she held out her hand, the boy, Riley, awkwardly taking it. "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you Riley," she purred, danger flashing in her eyes.

* * *

For all you curious fans I made myself a twitter account for my fanfiction. If you're curious about what my fanfiction is up to or just want to catch a tiny, little 140 character sneak peak look me up! Search for starrycreations...or, you know, just go to my bio and get my link.

One last note...I will not be updating again until June, but updates will become more regular. I'm talking once a week regular. Thanks for sticking around this long!


	7. Rule TwentyThree: First Impressions

**Starry's Corner:** How long has it been? A month? Two? _More_? Yes, yes I know I updated, but that was Victoria's bit. This is what you guys have been waiting for since I went on vacation and stopped posting. Obviously my vacation has been over, but a few minor family issues (including my father landing in the hospital twice and coming down with bronchitis and a throat/ear infection myself) prevented me from writing. Luckily the month of June has been good to me and I managed to get beyond where I wanted to be before I posted this chapter.

I won't torment you guys anymore...please read on and enjoy this next chapter of _Intermediate Imprinting_.

* * *

_**Rule Twenty-Three:**__ A first impression is something that can never be repeated, once made it is something that stays whether it be good or bad. Sometimes a first impression is undeserving of us and in that case it is up to you to prove that impression is wrong._

x**x**x

Denali was much like Edward remembered as he turned down the long driveway that led to Tanya's house. The forests were green and filled with an abundance of wildlife. The air was moist and a faint breeze rustled the greenery lining the dive. Edward wasn't concerned with the nippy Alaskan air because it didn't affect him and, well, the cooler the better for Jacob.

After what seemed like hours of resisting the temptation to look, Edward glanced over at the sleeping teenager, the smallest of smiles crossing his features before he turned his attention back to the road. His hands gripping the wheel as an unexpected warmth curled in his chest and nudged at his heart, sending a tingling sensation through his body with the realization that Jacob was the cause of this mysterious warmth.

He dared to hope that this warmth coiling in him was just a fraction of the emotions Jacob held towards him. He dared to hope that this warmth could bloom into something as consuming and passionate as Jacob's feelings were. He dared to hope, almost as fervently as he had once tried to deny Jacob and the imprint.

Again he risked a look and, while worrying his bottom lip in a nervous fashion, one of his hands left the steering wheel and reached across the space separating himself and the snoozing shifter. Gently he touched Jacob's cheek with the back of his hand, just brushing his knuckles across his skin, marveling at the heat he felt.

The warmth inside him grew and he gasped suddenly, his hand quickly returning to the steering wheel as did his gaze. How was he able to fight something that was just so natural? Suddenly he felt as drawn to Jacob as a bee to a flower. It was so strange...but, at the same time it felt so right.

Bringing Jacob, he decided, had been the right decision. Even if the Denali clan did not accept the imprint immediately. He accepted Jacob and the imprint without hesitation now, and that was all that mattered. Taking Jacob to Alaska proved to himself that whatever was going on between him and the younger teenager was serious. He _wanted_ it to be serious, although he wasn't quite ready to admit that fact aloud.

He wanted what he couldn't have with Bella, but what he was increasingly convinced he _could_ have with Jacob. Perhaps... he could have even _more_. But time would tell. In bringing Jacob to Alaska he hoped that they'd grow closer without the complications of ex girlfriends and prejudiced wolf packs. And, perhaps, his reasoning was a little selfish; he wanted a distraction when his negotiations with Rosalie turned expectedly nasty.

Finally Tanya's house came into view. It was rustic, sprawling and beautiful. And most importantly to any vampire that valued life out of the way, it was quiet. He reached over to Jacob, laying his hand on his knee and squeezing gently. "Hey. We're nearly there," he said glancing at the shifter from the corner of his eye.

But the younger teenager didn't even budge. It made Edward smile as he shifted his hand, squeezing the spot just above Jacob's knee. A spot he knew was very ticklish. Sure enough that made the teenager shift and laugh in his sleep. Edward kept on squeezing and rubbing, soon Jacob's hand grabbed his wrist. "Alright, alright! I'm awake," he said tiredly, turning his head to give his imprint a smile. "Enough with the tickling."

Edward easily returned the smile, squeezing the area one last time before his hand joined its twin on the wheel. "We're almost there," he said, nodding towards the windshield. Jacob's eyes followed his head, a surprised gasp leaving his lips at the sight of Tanya's house.

"It _is_ beautiful and _big_," Edward agreed chuckling softly at the stray thought floating through Jacob's mind.

"It looks bigger than your house," Jacob said as Edward pulled into the drive, next to a red convertible he immediately recognized as Rosalie's. He didn't recognize the other cars in the drive, but he assumed they belonged to Tanya and her clan.

"It looks that way, but it isn't," Edward explained, turning a thoughtful eye upon the house, gazing at the cabin-like exterior for a long moment before he turned back to Jacob. "It does have more bedrooms because, once upon a time, my family lived here."

Jacob was quiet for a moment, surveying the house before he nodded slowly in understanding. "So you have your own room?" He questioned, glancing at the vampire, a curious yet worried look on his face, but his mind was oddly quiet.

It confused Edward, but he slowly nodded. "Yes. And I have my own music room," he answered. Again he checked the other's mind, trying to find the smallest hint that would explain to him the sudden change in Jacob. Still it was blank, nothing suggesting that anything was out of place. Either he wasn't thinking about it or there really wasn't anything wrong. "Jacob? Is something wrong?" He had to know. He wouldn't settle until he did.

Jacob's cheeks colored and he struggled to answer Edward's question. He was almost hesitant about saying what he wanted, but at least finally he was thinking. _He's going to think this is stupid..._

_...he's going to think I'm pushing him...but I can't help it..._

_I _need_ to be close to him...he'll understand, won't he?_

Jacob's thoughts floated in and out of his mind like a badly tuned radio with the signal fading in and out. But Edward had caught enough to get a vague idea what Jacob was worried about and the teen's next question sealed it. "Where will _I_ be sleeping?"

The answer was so simple that Edward hadn't even thought to tell Jacob the arrangements that had been made on his behalf. "Carlisle called ahead for you since vampires have no use for beds," he started to explain, a small smile creeping upon his face. "Tanya ordered a bed for you and it arrived sometime while we were on the road."

Jacob's eyes searched his own and he knew he didn't answer the shifter's question, but then again he wasn't specific. Edward decided to give in and tell the younger teen where he'd be staying for the duration of their trip. "You'll be staying in my bedroom. With me. Will that be alright?"

The shifter didn't answer right away, but his mind was buzzing with excitement. So much so Edward couldn't help but to grin, already knowing the answer to his question. "That's fine," Jacob answered, successfully reigning in his excitement, much to Edward's amusement.

"You sure?" Edward double checked, eyebrow arched in question. "There are guest rooms you can use if you wish."

But Jacob shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine...staying with you..." he answered, his flush returning almost full force and it made his scent all the more sweeter. "I _want_ to stay with you."

Edward smiled at the soft admission and leaned forward, sweetly pressing his lips against the younger's before pulling away slightly. "That's all you had to say Jacob," he said, still smiling as his fingers brushed against those reddened cheeks.

Jacob nodded meeting Edward's eyes. "Do _you_ want me to stay with you?" He asked in a small voice and then, suddenly, his mind was plagued with insecure thoughts and dark little demons.

_...he's doing this because he knows I need to be close to him..._

_Not because he wants to. I know it. I just_ know_ it!_

Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jacob's, successfully stilling the negative train of thoughts that was building in the teen's head. He cupped the younger's cheek and caressed the soft, heated skin with his thumb. His tongue pressed against the seam of Jacob's lips and the shifter opened easily beneath him.

Tongues pressed together and someone's groan was lost to the kiss. Edward's hand moved to the back of Jacob's head, cradling it as he gained dominance in the kiss. Jacob's hands grasped Edward's upper arms and then his shoulders, finally wrapping around his neck as his body shook in muted delight.

Lost in each other they didn't notice the reddish-blonde headed vampire standing outside of the driver's side door. An amused grin crossed her beautiful face as her arms crossed over her ample chest. "Get a room!" She said, leaning over to knock on the window, the two teenagers inside the car hastily parted and turned to look at her.

She waved with a broad grin and Edward heaved a heavy sigh. "Hello Tanya," he greeted as the woman opened the door, the grin still on her face as she leaned in and hugged Edward. Then, she practically crawled over him to hug Jacob as well.

"Hello Jacob! Edward!" Tanya said brightly, making her way back out of the car. She brushed her hair off of her shoulder and clasped her hands in front of her before pinning them with a welcoming and slightly seductive smile on her face. "Welcome to Denali!"

**xxx**

Jacob wasn't sure what to make of Tanya, but he realized immediately that she was a terrible flirt. Edward's snort confirmed his thought. He did not like the way the strawberry blond was eying _his_ imprint either-he didn't see Edward's smirk at that thought-as they climbed out of the car.

Tanya waited patiently at the front of the car as Edward opened the trunk and the two teen's crouched under the hood to retrieve their suitcases. "Why in the _hell_ is she eying you like a piece of meat?" The words came rushing out of Jacob's mouth before he could stop them, but Edward took them in stride, laughing even.

"You must've not seen the way she was looking at you," Edward replied, his thin lips curled into a smirk as he pulled out a suitcase, laughing softly when Jacob straightened up and looked over the hood of the trunk, surveying their hostess, frowning when she winked at him.

Jacob looked back at Edward, grabbing his own suitcase. "Should I be worried?" He asked, not sure if the question was directed at himself or at Edward.

"About her? No. She loves men. So does Kate. They flirt. They tease. But they know their boundaries. There are lines they won't cross until less the other party is willing. I should think they'd know willingness won't be found here," Edward replied, sighing as he set the suitcase he held on the ground before grabbing another bag. "However that doesn't mean they won't fantasize or try to seduce or flirt with both of us."

The shifter heaved a sigh. "Is she interested in you?" Jacob asked, frowning as he set his down, reaching for the last suitcase. "Or does she always make goo-goo eyes at you?"

"Goo-goo eyes?" Edward questioned. He shook his head and worked to suppress an amused smile. "She's interested in me. Has been for a while. She even propositioned me once upon a time."

Jacob didn't look surprised, but panic edged through his system. "But...you didn't...?" He started in a particularly lame voice he wouldn't be proud of or admit to if asked about it later.

The vampire paused, turning to face Jacob as he smiled slightly. "No. I didn't. And I won't. So don't worry about that." Edward gave a soft chuckle. "I'd be more worried about what she's thinking about you."

The younger blinked, confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" Jacob asked, backing away from the trunk as Edward grabbed the last bag before closing the trunk.

"She seems to think that the smell would be worth it," Edward replied, his eyes twinkling in mirth as the other vampire made her way to the rear of the car, eying the baggage and then the boys as Jacob snorted softly in response to the joke.

"Well? Is that everything?" Tanya asked, shaking her head slowly and the limited amount of bags and suitcases. "How long do you plan on being here? Certainly not a month with what you brought."

Edward's frown was severe, almost pouting as he looked at the girl. "We don't feel the need to pack our entire wardrobe when we go on trips," he replied, almost snappishly, which only made Tanya snicker.

"Oh well," she shrugged, smiling still. "That just gives Katie and I a reason to plan a shopping trip."

"_No_!"

Again Tanya giggled and Jacob had a sneaking suspicion that they'd be going shopping by force if necessary. "Oh yes, Edward." Her tone held the promise as she beckoned them to follow her, grabbing a bag from the ground before leading them up to the house where another vampire waited, still as a statue.

Another young woman with dark brown hair, so dark it was almost black. She smiled sweetly, yet appraisingly as they approached. "Edward!" She cooed, practically skipping down the steps before throwing her arms around his neck. "It's been too long." She pressed a dainty kiss to Edward's cheek and then stepped back, taking one of the suitcases from Edward's hand to carry in.

"Much too long," Edward agreed, giving the girl a smile. One that wasn't tinged with annoyance like the ones he gave Tanya. "Have you written anything new?" He asked and the girl just smiled mysteriously.

"I'll tell you only if you tell me," She replied in a teasing voice before she glanced over at Jacob. "You've yet to introduce me to your friend, Edward. You're remiss in your manners. Shame on you."

Edward chuckled pleasantly. "Katrina this is Jacob Black," he said, his free hand coming to rest against the other teen's lower back. "Jacob this is Katrina. She's one of the original Denali coven and quite proficient with a violin."

Jacob immediately realized why Edward was so fond of this woman. They shared a mutual love of music. It made sense. He smiled, albeit shyly as the woman leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, whispering softly in his ear, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black." She smiled as she pulled away. "But I insist that you call me Kate," she said before beckoning them to continue into the house with a crook of her finger.

As they followed her into the house, she spoke in a musical voice: "You'll have to forgive Eleazar and Carmen. They've gone out to stock the house with food." She paused to smile indulgently at Jacob before continuing. "And, I'm afraid, Irina disappeared when you pulled up." Her lush lips were pulled downwards in a frown as they continued forward silently, though an unasked question hung in the air.

"And my sister?" Edward asked, his patience reaching the breaking point. "Where's Rosalie?"

Kate didn't say anything as she took them up two flights of stairs. Ignoring Edward's question entirely, she led the boys to an opened door, Edward's bedroom.

"Kate…" Edward growled in unmistakable warning.

"Rosalie has been holed up in the garage since Carlisle called to tell us that you were coming," Kate said with a tsk of her lips. "She is, I'm sorry to say, quite upset and does not wish to see you right now."

Edward frowned as he entered his room, taking his suitcase from Kate as he passed her. He set the case on the bed and kept his back to Kate and Jacob.

"I'll just call you when Eleazar and Carmen return," Kate said just as Jacob began to feel awkward in their heavy silence. "I'm afraid that none of us are really...adept at making human food so...Jacob, you'll have to fend for yourself in that regard. But I'm sure after you both are settled and after you've eaten, the rest of the family would like to catch up."

Edward forced a smile. "That'd be great, Katrina."

"Kate, Edward. Call me Kate."


	8. Rule TwentyFour: Desire Pt 1

_**Rule Twenty-Four**__: Desire is a key part of any relationship, especially a romantic one. But it is something that also must be kept in check, though it can often be very difficult for a shifter to do so towards their imprinted._

* * *

The bedroom was strangely quiet as the pair unpacked, though Jacob could feel Edward's heated gaze on his back, burning a hole through him. But, for once, he wasn't at a loss as to why the elder teenager was watching him.

For the past half an hour, at least, he had been cleverly masking his thoughts. Repeating the same song lyrics over and over again in his head to keep his mind perfectly clear. He had been doing it since Tanya had gotten them for dinner and he had ran into Irina in the hall on the way downstairs.

"And I wish you'd tell me why," Edward said softly, giving Jacob a meaningful look as the shifter glanced over his shoulder. "It's driving me nuts. You _know_ I don't like being shut out."

The shifter heaved a sigh and looked back at the bag of clothes he was unpacking, staring at the folded t-shirt in his hand. "It's just that..." he started softly, hearing the bed springs squeak as Edward stood up and then the floor boards creak as he crossed the room.

Jacob sighed softly at the gentle weight of Edward's hands resting on his shoulders, comforting him through touch, silently encouraging him to continue. "Irina was really..._cold_. Like almost rude."

He turned around, facing Edward, and the elder's hands left his shoulders and rested against his waist. Jacob looked at his imprint's face, moved by the concern that marred the vampire's expression. Concern for him. Concern for the unease that he felt. It was still amazing to him that Edward had accepted him. "I can't understand why...I don't even know her."

Edward nodded slowly in understanding, a thoughtful expression falling over his features as he pulled the teen closer, wrapping his arms around the wolf. He was silent for nearly a full minute as Jacob watched him. And then finally he spoke, "Oh...that's interesting..."

"What?" Jacob asked, his hands resting on Edward's forearms as he looked imploringly at his imprint, waiting for him to answer. "What's interesting?"

The vampire's eyes met his own and still he was quiet for a time. "The vampire you and your pack killed, Laurent, was Irina's mate," Edward explained softly, his fingers gently pressing against Jacob's spine, causing the teen to sigh in pleasure. "Because of that she hates you."

For the longest moment Jacob didn't say anything. His gaze drifted from Edward's eyes to the floor between them. "I didn't know..." Jacob replied softly. He knew how important a vampire's mate was to them, but at the same time...this Laurent was on _their_ land threatening a human...his friend. His _bes_t friend.

"You did what you had to and you were _right_," Edward insisted softly, pulling the shifter to him. "If Laurent had more self control and stuck to our diet than he wouldn't have had to die."

Jacob sighed and accepted Irina as a lost cause. Something like that, he knew, wouldn't be overcame. "At least the others seem nice enough," he said, shrugging, his memories of meeting Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen flooding his mind, making Edward smile.

"They like you too, you know," Edward replied, smiling still, as he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the teen's forehead before he pulled away from the shifter. "We should finish unpacking. It's getting late."

Jacob blinked and glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. It read half past midnight. It was late. "I hadn't noticed." He shrugged and returned to the bag he was unpacking, falling silent though his mind was not.

Nearly all of Edward's family had been accepting of their situation, definitely more so than his own. It almost made him feel uncomfortable that his friends and family were being so unaccommodating towards them when they knew, better than anyone else, the effects of the imprint and how it wasn't a force to be fought.

It was almost..._hypocritical_ of them to damn this new found relationship between himself and Edward when that was the ultimate goal of the imprint. He couldn't even begin to fathom why everyone was having a hard time accepting it when Edward's family had accepted them with open arms.

Again he felt the gentle pressure of Edward's hands on his shoulders, but this time it did little to comfort him. He knew how much it bothered Edward that his father couldn't accept him and he also knew that the elder simply grinned and bared it. "You must be tired," Edward murmured against his ear as the vampire's hands started rubbing his shoulders. "It was a busy day for you. It'll be even busier tomorrow."

Jacob hummed softly in agreement, leaning into the elder's touch before he looked over his shoulder. "I'm a little tired, but we have to unpack," he pointed out in a soft tone, turning back to the bag, pulling clothes from it before placing them in the opened drawer. He knew it wasn't anywhere near as organized as Edward's, but it was just fine for him. He liked controlled chaos...most of the time anyway.

He felt, rather than heard, Edward's soft sigh. The cold air cascaded down the back of his neck, making him shiver as the vampire's hand left his shoulder. Seconds later he felt a knuckle against his chin, nudging him to turn and look at the man behind him. Which he easily did. "It can be left for tomorrow," Edward replied softly, gently, giving him a meaningfully stern look.

This time Jacob sighed, his lips pulling into a frown as he opened his mouth to counter Edward's statement. He didn't want to leave the clothes for tomorrow when they could be done tonight and he didn't want Edward doing everything either. But before he could voice this he found his lips very much occupied, the words literally stolen from him as Edward's mouth pressed against his own.

He made a noise against those talented lips, knowing the elder was trying to distract him, but then Edward's tongue brushed against the seam of his lips and all thoughts concerning unpacking were chased away as soon as he opened his mouth and the vampire's tongue came rushing in.

Jacob could feel Edward's thumb brushing against his jawline as the rest of his hand rested against his neck, the heel of his hand pressed against his pulse, which was fluttering in pleasure and excitement. His body shook and, idly, Jacob wondered how he could be this affected by a simple kiss. That thought must've struck something within Edward because his tongue brushed against Jacob's at that precise moment.

The action caused his knees to weaken until he had to lean back against Edward's chest, not that the vampire minded. Jacob's eyes became half lidded as the kiss dragged on, his normally bright brown eyes darkened by the rising desire in his body as Edward's other hand slid from his shoulder.

It was nearly impossible to suppress the shivers of delight Edward's finger tips trailing down his arm caused, the icy temperature of the vampire's skin raising goose pimples along Jacob's arm. A soft, pleasured sigh was lost to the kiss. Who it came from was unknown and neither really cared as they continued to kiss, Jacob's eyes finally closing completely as Edward's hand slipped underneath the shifter's arm to rest against his waist.

Jacob couldn't express the feeling he got when Edward pressed against him, he couldn't explain the feeling he got upon feeling the cold of the vampire's body seeping through his clothes. It was almost as though nothing was between them. No barriers. The shifter brought his arm up and buried his fingers in Edward's thick, bronze hair, holding his head steady as the elder plundered his mouth.

Edward's tongue flickered against his own and then left his mouth, his own chasing after his imprint's. He moaned in pleasure when he brushed against Edward's tongue in his mouth. Edward's taste was something that was purely his own and, admittedly, at first took a little getting used to due to the venom mixed with his saliva.

That's when he felt it. Pressing so obviously against his backside. So obviously and insistently that Jacob broke the kiss with a soft gasp and wide eyes. "E-edward?" He whispered breathlessly as his other hand moved behind them, pressing against the back of the vampire's thigh, pushing him closer into Jacob.

Jacob could feel his elder imprint stiffen against his back, his golden gaze boring into his own as he leaned closer, Edward's body trembled against his own as their lips pressed together again. This kiss was different. It was lacking and Jacob wasn't quite sure how. He just...couldn't feel it deep down inside like he could with the first. It almost seemed like Edward was...afraid.

Suddenly the kiss was broken and Edward was stepping away from him. "Sorry...I'm sorry...I can't...sorry..." he said quickly, his eyes pleading for understanding before he left the room, leaving behind a confused and hurt shifter.

**xxx**

Edward had fled. He realized that this probably wasn't the best course of action for the situation now that he had two floors and a bathroom door between himself and Jacob. It may not be the _right_ choice, but at the time, it was the _only_ choice he had.

He knew what Jacob wanted. He _knew_. He could see it in the younger's mind as easily as he could feel in within himself. He knew what Jacob wanted because, for a moment, he had wanted it too. That was what had spooked him back there.

Once upon a time Bella had wanted the same thing. She asked for it. Hinted at it. Even begged for it. Even though he had wanted to give it to her, he had found fighting the urge was an easy task. Easier than what he would've thought.

But now, with Jacob, he realized that fighting against the very same urge was as hard as fighting against his natural instinct to drink human blood. Maybe that had spooked him a little too.

And now he found himself holed up in the first floor bathroom, sitting against the stark white tile floor with an insistent throbbing between his legs that he was almost too embarrassed to acknowledge, but it was too painful not to.

He tried to will it away, but it wouldn't work. He heaved a sigh and buried his face in his hands. His body shook and his mind buzzed. Overwhelmed. That's how he felt as he lifted his head and opened his eyes, his gaze immediately landing on the glass doors of the shower.

Such an innocent object that sent his mind spiraling into not so innocent thoughts. Seeing the shower door reminded him of the first time Jacob had kissed him. They were locked together in a bathroom. Jacob had been showering and had just finished up when Edward was forced into the room.

He had been naked and wet. His bare muscles glistening in the partly dimmed light as lingering water droplets slid down his tanned skin. That memory and the image it provided, Edward realized, wasn't helping matters. Oh no. It made his cock throb even more. He couldn't ignore it anymore and he couldn't make it go away. He'd have to take care of it.

Shakily he stood and made his way to the toilet. He lifted the seat and then undid his pants, closing his eyes his hand slipped into his jeans. His fingers wrapped around his straining erection and he suppressed a shudder. It felt _so_ good. So delicious as his hand moved over his length.

He sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it, muffling his groan as his thumb passed over the head of his cock. He continued stroking himself until his pants became too tight and with a sigh of relief he pulled himself free from the confines of his pants.

As he stroked himself another memory flashed before his eyes, but it wasn't his own, rather it was a dream. It was Jacob's dream. One that Edward had been privy to that morning he had accepted Jacob and the imprint.

It was easy to imagine his hand as the tight ring of muscle that was Jacob's entrance, it was even easier to imagine thrusting into it...into...into _him_ as he bucked into his own closed fist. His own sounds, his own muffled moans became Jacob's as his other hand pressed against the wall in front of him, catching him as his body staggered forward.

The force of his orgasm hit suddenly and quickly. Rushing through him. Burning him from the inside out as his eyes fluttered open, seeing thick ribbons of cum bursting from the slit on the tip of his penis landing heavily on his fist and falling into the toilet below. He stroked himself until he was finished and then he cleaned himself up with toilet paper, throwing that into the water as well.

Then he flushed the toilet, watching the evidence of his shame swirl away, but it did little to comfort him. He was still burdened by the thought of what he had done and of what he so desperately wanted to do to the shifter upstairs. Sighing softly he tucked himself back into his pants before redoing them. He washed his hands and then left the bathroom.

He couldn't bring himself to even entertain the thought of returning to his bedroom where he knew Jacob was fighting sleep to wait for him. He knew it was a losing battle, but it hadn't been lost yet. He had some time to kill. He wandered the house, eventually making it to the garage where his sister had been since he arrived earlier in the day.

Nothing was said as he entered the garage, the door closing behind him, its closing echoing through the area which made the blonde headed vampire lift her head from the car she was bent over. "I know why you're here," Rosalie said in a matter of factly tone as she waved a ratchet around. "Carlisle sent you and I don't care what he has to say. I don't care what _you_ have to say. As far as I'm concerned you coming up here was just a waste of time because I'm not going back."

Edward blinked and briefly wondered who the mind reader was here as he stepped closer to the car. He watched his sister turned back to whatever it was she was doing to the engine before he came in. "How long have you had this?" He asked, peering underneath the hood as well, but he didn't move to help Rosalie.

Everyone in his family had their hobbies. Everyone had something they could do that'd ease their nerves or help them cope with something upsetting. Rosalie's thing was rebuilding old cars. And it was something she refused to have help on. It was her project and hers alone.

"Got it about a week after I got here," she replied, not bothering to look up from what she was doing. "Had to completely rebuild the engine. _Just_ put it back in before you got here."

Edward nodded in understanding. "Looks good," he replied, falling silent for a moment, the only sound between them was the sound of Rosalie tightening something with her ratchet. "Ferrari?"

Again the girl paused, lifting herself to look at him. There was a frown on her grease smeared face. "1965 and I'm serious about what I said, Edward," she said once again, sighing as she set the ratchet down. "You've got to realize why I can't go back."

A sigh left Edward's lips, but he didn't say anything. He knew why Rosalie couldn't go back. He knew how hurt she was. She didn't have someone there to pick up the pieces like he did. Rosalie was completely on her own when it came to mending her broken heart.

No amount of begging or pleading would get her to change her mind. She had always been so stubborn. He knew that wouldn't change now. "I do," Edward finally replied softly. "But I had to try. You know that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she started to pick up the tools she had dragged out. "I know that. You fail at telling Carlisle no. It's almost sickening," she muttered, stowing the tools back in their rightful place before she grabbed a rag hanging from the corner of her tool box. "Always the good one." She snorted softly as she cleaned her hands as best she could before she threw the rag back on top of the tool box.

The elder vampire simply shrugged. "Someone had to make the rest of you look good," Edward replied with a smirk as Rosalie threw him a glare.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

Edward chuckled at that. "I have one. A very nice one in Jacob's opinion."

"So that's what that smell is!" Rosalie gasped, pinching her nose closed. "I knew I smelled a mutt, but I thought I was imagining things."

She laughed as Edward rolled his eyes. "That's not very nice. I think you'd get along with Jacob if you'd just give him a chance," he said, his hands on his hips. "You know he's into cars too."

Rosalie snorted softly at that as she pulled her hair free from the hair tie that bound it. "Me? Get along with a dog? Please." She started towards the door. "I hope your puppy's house broken Edward."

Edward simply shook his head, biting back a grin as he followed her back into the house. "It's good to see you again too, Rosalie."


	9. Rule TwentyFour: Desire Pt 2

**Starry's Corner:** Updating early because I have a lot of work to do over the next three days, I wanted to get this out of the way so I wouldn't forget. Which I almost did. :) So, uh, who's got tickets to the midnight premier of Eclipse? I do~~!

* * *

_**Rule Twenty-Four:**__ Desire is a key part of any relationship, especially a romantic one. But it is something that also must be kept in check, though it can often be very difficult for a shifter to do so towards their imprinted._

It was well past midnight when Edward finally returned to his bedroom. He had stayed away until he was sure the shifter inside was asleep even though his heart twisted at the agonized thoughts that plagued the teenager's mind. He knew that this was only a temporary solution and Jacob would surely bring it up come morning. It wasn't something he could avoid, but it was something he didn't want to face.

From the beginning he knew what the imprint entailed and he thought he could handle it, but now faced with the reality, he wasn't so sure. It felt like this imprint had a mind of its own sometimes. It was _so_ hard to catch himself when he was with Jacob and it was just as easy to lose himself. He wasn't sure he was ready for where their relationship was heading, but he wasn't quite sure about how to stop it...he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to stop it.

He had become nothing more than a mass of conflicting emotions with Jacob, whereas with Bella everything was so clear. He wanted to give in, but he didn't. He wanted to fight whatever it was holding him back, but then again he was almost afraid to win the fight. Everything was just one huge unknown with Jacob, but he couldn't deny that he wanted it. Whatever _it_ was.

The vampire heaved a great sigh as he took a seat in the chair next to Jacob's bed. He cupped his cheek and sank low in the chair, propping his elbow on its arm as he watched the sleeping shifter. The younger's mind was blissfully blank as he slept. The sheets twisted around his lower half and his upper half was bare, his sleeping shirt surely forgone because it was too hot.

Edward was sure he had told Tanya that it was next to useless to turn the heat on. The only thing it'd do was make Jacob uncomfortable as it obviously did. His eyes lingered on the sleeping form of the teenager, the golden orbs sliding over his frame and coming to rest on the place where the sheet clung to Jacob's hips. Idly he wondered if the teenager had bothered with pants or boxers in the stifling heat he must've felt...

His eyes widened at that thought and he sat up straight in his chair. His hands scrubbed over his face and he mentally berated himself. He was acting like a teenager that had just hit puberty. "This is getting ridiculous..." he murmured to himself before he stood and left the room, not trusting his mind not to stray onto thoughts he'd rather not be thinking at that particular moment. Thoughts that could very well reawaken a problem he had already dealt with earlier and did not want to deal with again.

* * *

Morning came quickly, perhaps a little too quickly for the shifter. He heaved a sigh and then rolled over to his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he pushed himself into a sitting position. He glanced around the room and felt his lips pull downwards into a frown upon realizing that he was alone in the bedroom.

Edward was nowhere in sight and it didn't ease his nerves from the night before. He felt hurt and rejected, even a little upset because Edward had just ran away. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on top of them. What had he done? He just...he _felt_ Edward and in that moment, his mind went blank with a single thought weighing heavily on his mind. He wanted Edward. He _wanted_ Edward.

Apparently, even though Edward was so obviously aroused, he did not have the same thought in mind. He left. He left him without an explanation and wasn't even there when he woke up. It hurt.

"I don't mean to hurt you."

Jacob's eyes flickered to the door, his heart fluttering at the voice. "But you did," he replied softly, hugging his knees closer as Edward entered the room. The awkwardness was palpable between them, but Jacob had to know. He deserved to know. "Why'd you leave?"

He felt the bed dip as Edward sat on the edge. A long, intense silence stretched between then, but then the vampire answered. "I got scared," he replied so softly that Jacob nearly missed it. "I wanted to reciprocate, but I got scared."

"Why? _Why_ did you get spooked?" Jacob asked, not understanding why Edward would be afraid of something so natural. He lifted his head and caught Edward's gaze. "You've _got to_ know that the imprint, _our_ relationship, is heading that way."

Edward heaved a great sigh and looked away. "I know," he replied softly, glancing down at his folded hands in his lap before he looked back at the shifter. "Let me make you breakfast and then we can explore afterwards. I don't want to talk about this when there are people listening in."

Jacob nearly refused, but what Edward said had some merit. This was a rather personal and private conversation. He didn't want the entire house knowing about it. Finally he nodded in agreement. "Yeah, alright, that sounds good."

He made to scoot his way off of the bed, but as he reached the edge Edward's lips caught his own in a kiss. It was short and sweet, but full of everything that was lacking the night before. Jacob fell easily into it, his eyes becoming heavy as he leaned into the kiss, sighing softly when he felt the elder's hand press against his cheek.

"I _am_ sorry," Edward murmured against his lips, breaking the kiss shortly to speak before pressing another chaste kiss to the shifter's lips before pulling away completely. "Tanya bought a waffle iron for your visit. She's interested in learning how to use it."

"Waffles?" Jacob replied, his mind in a blissful haze after the sweet kiss, causing the vampire to chuckle softly, taking his hand before helping him out of the bed. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jacob's hand and gave him an endearing grin.

"Waffles."

**xxx**

Breakfast was a quick, but funny affair; it was painfully obvious that Tanya had never seen, much less used, a waffle iron before and Edward was only so much help when the woman was determined to do it on her own. In the end Jacob had gotten quite a few disfigured, but delicious waffles drowned in syrup.

Now Edward was leading him out of the house, reassuring Tanya that they'd be back in time for lunch because Carmen wanted to join them and arrange a trip into town with Jacob. Both were quiet as he stepped off of the porch and walked down the gravel driveway.

Nothing was said as Edward turned towards the woods, a clear path visible through the tree line. "When we hunt...we use these paths," he murmured softly as they walked hand in hand along the paths, the forest alive with the sounds of nature, exciting Jacob. "Sometimes the girls will use the four wheelers...depending on the animal life that's close. The paths will all lead back to the house, so long as you stay on them."

"I'm not likely to get lost in the woods Edward," Jacob pointed out softly, his lips curling into a grin because he knew what his imprint was trying to do.

"Oh? And what it is that I'm trying to do since you're suddenly a mind reader as well?" Edward asked, amusement obvious in his voice was they followed the winding path deeper and deeper into the forest.

The shifter chuckled softly. "You're trying to buy more time," Jacob replied softly, squeezing the hand that held his own, hoping to offer some measure of comfort. "I know you're afraid...and uncomfortable, but this isn't something that can be put off Edward."

Edward sighed heavily as he slowed to a stop before turning to face the younger teenager. "I know," he replied, frowning slightly as his eyes flickered around before coming to rest on Jacob. "I know this can't be put off...but that doesn't mean the words come any easier."

Jacob nodded slowly in understanding. "You know I'm afraid too, Edward. I've never felt like this about anyone...and it's a lot to feel for one person." Edward had literally become his whole world. He lived and breathed for Edward. He woke up in the morning and went to bed at night because of Edward. His life began and ended with Edward. It was a lot to feel for any one person. "Sometimes I don't know how to handle it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but-"

"-It's hard to resist, I know Jacob, _believe_ me, I know," Edward finished wryly, sighing softly before he turned and started to head down the path again. Both teens were silent for the most part as Edward turned onto a lesser used path, one that was slightly overgrown and wild looking. "I feel so many conflicting things when I'm around you," Edward murmured softly, still tugging Jacob along. "It's confusing, you know, but I'm working through them. I am. The only experience I had in relationships begins and ends with Bella. With her everything was so...so _controlled_...

"But things run wild with you. I can't...I can't control myself around you and I'm not used to having that freedom." He turned suddenly and gave Jacob an imploring look. "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you. So many things could go wrong...a-and...I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you."

Jacob sighed softly and his free hand wrapped around the one that held his own. "Is that what this is about? You're afraid of _hurting_ me?" He smiled as he pulled the elder teen to him. "Edward...I'm not Bella...you _can_ let go around me..." He stepped closer to the vampire and looked at him with a heated gaze. "I _want_ you to," he insisted in a heavy voice, leaning closer to Edward. "I can take _anything_ you give me..." he said, his voice an octave lower as his lips brushed against the vampire's ear, "...and _beg_ for more."

**xxx**

Edward's breath caught in his throat at the younger's words and he felt the rush of arousal flood his system as Jacob pressed even closer to him, his lips lingering on his ear, wrapping around the fleshy lobe. "T-that's it..." he stuttered, his body shaking as Jacob continued his ministrations and Edward wondered where the shifter got the courage from. "...but, there's more to it..."

He stepped away from the younger, trapping a light groan in his throat as Jacob's teeth caught his earlobe. "Let me explain..." he pleaded softly. "_Please_."

Jacob's face was flushed and his mind was blank as Edward's eyes searched his face, after a silent moment passed between them the shifter nodded. "Alright," he replied, glancing around for a moment before he walked over to a fallen tree, sitting on its truck.

Edward watched the other for a moment before he joined him on that tree. "I never kissed anyone before Bella..." he murmured softly, looking at his hands as he folded them in his lap. "She wanted to..._you know_..."

"Have sex?" Jacob supplied, nudging the vampire in a teasing way before leaning forward to see his face. "I've never been with anyone either, you know," he pointed out softly before shrugging and returning to his original position, feeling Edward's eyes on him. "Not saying that I don't know the mechanics of it. It's scary, but I just-"

"-Want it so bad."

Jacob let out a laugh and looked at the elder teenager. "Stop finishing my sentences...it's getting kind of creepy," he said, grinning broadly at the vampire, drawing a laugh out of the elder male.

"If you'd stop thinking about what you're going to say before you say it then I wouldn't have to," Edward shot back, his voice just as teasing as Jacob's had been, making the shifter chuckle more. He laid a hand on the teen's knee and gave it a squeeze. "I know how you feel...I guess that's what I meant by it. I know how you feel because I feel it too.

"I've just been resisting these urges for so long...it's almost second nature to me. That, within itself, is going to take some time to change," Edward continued softly as he slid closer to the younger teen, the entire side of their legs now pressed together.

A short, comfortable silence passed between them. Neither was speaking and Jacob's mind was nothing more than a soft, blissful hum. The only sound between them was Jacob's breathing and the sounds of the wildlife in the forest.

"Maybe," Jacob began softly, turning to look at Edward. "Maybe it's time that you stop fighting those urges. There's...nothing _wrong_ with giving in once in awhile. You may be a vampire, Edward, but you're still a man."


	10. Rule TwentyFour: Desire Pt 3

_**Rule Twenty-Four:**__ Desire is a key part of any relationship, especially a romantic one. But it is something that also must be kept in check, though it can often be very difficult for a shifter to do so towards their imprinted._

* * *

They returned to the house, hand in hand, grinning and teasing each other about things only they knew. It was an odd sight to Rosalie. One she never thought she'd see. Her brother speaking to and laughing with a mutt. The very same mutt that had once been hell bent on stealing Bella away from him. Now they were holding hands and mooning over each other like young lovers.

It made her heart ache. It made her look away and wish the burning behind her eyes would finally give way to tears. It'd make things that much easier to be able to cry away her sorrows instead of keep them with her.

She wondered if that's what he looked like right now. She wondered if she smiled at him the way Jacob smiled at her brother. Like Edward was the only person in the world. As though Edward was the center of his universe.

She wondered if Emmett leaned close to her and whispered in her ear the way Edward did, earning himself a laugh and an endearing smile. This was obviously the picture of two people in love. The perfect picture of two people who were hopelessly in love with each other.

She wondered if she had ever looked like that with Emmett. She wondered if they had ever looked like they were hopelessly in love and needed no one, but each other. She wondered if he had ever loved her like he so obviously loved Leah now.

"Hey mutt!"

The couple stopped at her beckoning, both of them looking at her, Jacob blinking in confusion and Edward trying to hide his smile. "I hear you like to work on cars."

Jacob instantly perked up at that. "Yeah?" He replied, stepping away from her brother.

"I've got a '65 Ferrari in the garage," Rosalie replied, a hand perched on her hip as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Wanna see?"

She watched with an amused grin as Jacob turned to Edward, tilting his head to the side in question as her brother nodded and encouraged him to go and check it out, promising to call him into lunch when it was ready. The shifter's grin widened as he turned back to her and started towards her. "What model?"

"275 GTS."

"Seriously?"

She chuckled as his step quickened and her eye caught Edward's, his gaze silently thanking her to which she gave a nod. If Jacob made her brother happy…she was willing to give him a chance. Her problem wasn't with the shifters as a whole, but a single one.

**xxx**

Edward watched Jacob disappear into the garage as a heavy warmth blossomed in his chest, making him smile broadly as he turned towards the house, taking the stairs slowly as he listened to Jacob's excited thoughts and Rosalie's speculative.

He was glad that his sister was giving Jacob a chance, though he had not earned her acceptance quite yet. It was a step closer to it however. Rosalie had always been impossibly hard to please, but then again, Jacob was extraordinarily stubborn. He knew that eventually the sunny shifter would wear Rosalie down and the two would be friends.

It was just a matter of time.

**xxx**

Jacob was sure he had seen everything this life had to offer him. He had seen an imprint between a shifter and a vampire firsthand. He had seen the vampire accept the impossible relationship. He was seeing the impossible relationship thrive. But he never thought he'd see the vampire's prissy sister lift the hood of a 1965 Ferrari 275 GTS and boast about how she had rebuilt the engine herself.

She had even insisted that he check her work, her smirk widening as he became more and more impressed with the job she had done. "It's perfect…" he muttered, glancing up at the blonde across from him, chuckling softly at the pleased expression on the girl's face.

She was obviously used to people (more specifically men) being impressed and awed by her knowledge when it came to cars. And rightly so; Jacob had never met someone as talented as her, male or female alike.

He stood up straight and helped her lower the hood. "You do this sort of thing often?" He asked, indicating the car with a wide sweep of his hand, walking around to the front of the car.

Rosalie shrugged. "Every now and then when the mood strikes me," she replied with a grin, folding her arms over her chest. "Have you ever rebuilt a car?"

"Yeah. The one I'm driving," Jacob replied, laughing softly. "A 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief, blinking as the shifter simply laughed harder and nodded, not at all offended by her reaction, though with a car like that he was probably used to it.

"Seriously. Fixed it up myself. I've been working on it for years," Jacob replied, grinning still as he continued speaking. "I even fixed up Bella's truck."

Rosalie's eyebrow arched in amusement. "You mean to tell me that you're responsible for that hunk of junk?" She asked, her voice laced with mirth and her lips curled into a grin.

Jacob just shrugged as the garage door opened and Edward stepped into the room. "Lunch's ready," he said, looking between the two, a quiet hesitation present on his face as Jacob walked over to him, grinning broadly all the while.

"Thanks," Jacob chirped, leaning over to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before continuing past him and into the kitchen to eat.

Edward's eyes flickered to Rosalie. "Well?"

The girl just blinked innocently, walking into the house as well. "Well what?" Rosalie replied, snickering at the slightly aggravated look that came over his features. "He's interesting. I'll give you that much…he's got horrible taste in cars though. A rabbit, really? Not to mention that red monster of Bella's."

Edward simply laughed at that as he turned and followed Rosalie into the house, continuing into the kitchen while Rosalie headed for the stairs and her bedroom on the second floor. Just a matter of time… he reminded himself as he joined his shifter at the breakfast bar, wrapping an arm around his middle as he ate.

* * *

Edward was quietly typing away at his laptop when Jacob walked into their bedroom, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist as he closed the door behind him. "I forgot my clothes," he explained softly, glancing at the elder vampire, the lightest of flushes touching his face as he crossed the room, stopping in front of his dresser.

"How could you forget your clothes?" Edward asked, averting his eyes from the teen's naked torso, silently reminding himself that he had seen him without a shirt numerous time and there was nothing different about this time. Even though, his subconscious pointed out, underneath that towel Jacob was also naked.

Jacob shrugged as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. "It happens," he replied, turning back to his imprint, frowning slightly when he noticed that Edward wasn't looking at him. "You know it's alright to look…" he pointed out softly."I haven't even taken my towel off yet."

Edward's eyes flickered over to him as the elder shifted uncomfortably on the bed, closing his laptop and setting it aside with a soft sigh. "I know…it's just…" he shook his head and rolled his eyes, once again muttering 'this is ridiculous…' under his breath.

The younger shifter watched his imprint for a moment before a slow smile formed on his face. "Are you shy Edward?" Jacob asked, biting his bottom lip as he set the boxers down on the dresser and made his way around the bed to Edward's side.

He didn't say anything until he stood in front of the elder teenager, giving him a small, but reassuring smile. "Don't be shy," Jacob said softly as he reached for the vampire's hand, enclosing it in his own.

Edward watched the younger teen in an quiet interested as Jacob lifted his hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his palm and then to the tip of each finger respectively. "What are you doing?" The vampire asked in a low voice, but the only answer he got was Jacob's slow, innocent smile.

**xxx**

Jacob wasn't sure who was more nervous; himself or Edward. His heart was beating frantically against his chest, so fast and hard that he was sure Edward had to hear it. His body was shaking slightly as one of his hands slid down Edward's arm, teasingly brushing the skin until his fingers wrapped around the elder's elbow.

"I don't want you to be shy or nervous around me," Jacob explained softly, tugging gently at Edward, making the teen lean forward as he leaned closer to his imprint, biting his lower lip before he closed the distance between them and laid a chaste kiss on his lips.

He felt, rather than heard, Edward's gasp against his lips before he pulled away and gave the elder vampire an imploringly endearing look. "And I don't want you to hold back. Don't fight those urges," he whispered softly as he leaned back, pulling Edward's hand with him until it rested against his heaving chest. "Touch me, Edward."

**xxx**

For a long moment Edward didn't move. He just stared at Jacob and his pale hand resting on the teen's dark chest. He didn't move for so long that Jacob began to think that this was Edward's way of rejecting him. He began to wonder if he had made a mistake, if he had moved too fast, and if Edward would hate him for this.

The last thought snapped Edward from his shocked state and his hand started to move up the teen's chest, the vampire enjoying the way Jacob's heart fluttered excitedly as he moved over his warm skin. His hand went over the younger teen's shoulder and to the back of his neck, his finger tips burying themselves in the soft hairs on the back of the shifter's neck.

Their gazes locked and neither of them did anything, but stare into the other's eyes. Both were intense, both were filled with lust, and both were laced with an emotion neither was ready to admit to quite yet. And then, finally, as Edward pushed himself up he pulled Jacob's lips to him. Easily catching them in a heated, passionate kiss.

Jacob was right. He shouldn't force himself to fight against urges that were perfectly natural. After all it was where their relationship was heading. He wanted it, so he shouldn't fight it. He wouldn't. Not anymore.

He easily parted the shifter's lips with his own, his tongue eagerly diving in Jacob's moist heat as his hand curled around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. His fingertips brushed against the rough fabric of Jacob's towel as the teen's hands clutched at his shoulders, an idea forming in Edward's lust hazed mind.

**xxx**

The kiss dragged on and on, getting hotter by the minute as he clutched at his imprint, his body alive with pleasure as Edward worked himself to his feet, turning them until the back of Jacob's knees were pressing against the bed. Moments later the vampire broke the kiss, giving Jacob a chance to catch his breath. The shifter looked at the elder.

A whimper left his lips at the heated gaze he found himself locked in. "Ed…ward?" He said softly, slowly as he felt the vampire's hand slide to the corner of the towel he had tucked underneath itself to keep it folded shut.

Slowly Edward tugged the corner free, Jacob's body shaking as the towel became loose around his hips. "A-are you sure?" He murmured, looking up at the elder teen, but Edward shushed him before swooping back down and pressing their lips together again.

One of Edward's hands remained on the back of his neck, but the other one slid underneath the edge of the towel, taking advantage of its looseness as it caressed his hip. His body shook and he could feel himself harden as Edward's kisses became more fierce, his hand growing more bold, its caresses swiping to his backside.

Silently he begged the elder not to stop, his mind an almost constant mantra of, 'Don't stop. Don't stop. Please don't stop.' And Edward didn't. He didn't. Though his hand still didn't touch him where he needed to be touched the most. He wasn't sure if that was because Edward was teasing him or if the elder was battling with his nerves.

He felt the towel part along the side of his hip where Edward's hand caressed him and he felt the cool night air touch his newly bared skin. His imprint's hand now caressing a path from his hip bone all the way across one ass cheek, finally stopping where his back curved into his ass before it repeated the path.

The wide, sweeping arches continued and Jacob swore the elder's hand grew a little more brave, a little bolder with every pass. Covering more and more skin until his thumb was brushing dangerously close to his throbbing erection, still covered by the towel, just the barest bit of dark pubic hair visible from beneath the yellow towel.

Jacob's eyes slipped closed as Edward's hand brushed over his skin, the palm finally touching the base of his cock, but before the vampire's long fingers wrapped around him their bedroom door was opened.

"Oh, Edward~!"

* * *

_**I'd like to announce the launching of a new awards contest on livejournal called The TwiSlash Awards. The link to the profile page is available in my bio. So if you have a livejournal and a love for Twilight slash fanfiction you should check out this new community.**_


	11. Rule TwentyFour: Desire Pt 4

_**Rule Twenty-Four:**__ Desire is a key part of any relationship, especially a romantic one. But it is something that also must be kept in check, though it can often be very difficult for a shifter to do so towards their imprinted._

* * *

**Last Chapter…**

Jacob's eyes slipped closed as Edward's hand brushed over his skin, the palm ifinally/i touching the base of his cock, but before the vampire's long fingers wrapped around him their bedroom door was opened.

"Oh, Edward~!"

The pair broke apart as though a jolt of electricity had passed through their bodies, and really, the sound of Tanya's voice provoked a feeling akin to being electrocuted. Both teenagers' eyes immediately darted to the strawberry blond, whose hands were clamped over her mouth, muffling her chuckles.

"Oh my goodness!" She snickered, her words stifled by her pale hands. "Didn't know I was interrupting anything!" Tanya backed up, her hands now folded in front of her, though she bit her bottom lip to hold back her giggles. "But…Carmen is looking for you, Jacob."

With one final snicker (and a very obvious leer directed at the partially nude shifter) the woman left the room, closing the door behind her, which did little to reignite the mood she had destroyed. The two teens stood awkwardly in her aftermath, almost afraid to look at one another after the position they had been caught it.

"Well, she certainly knows how to ruin a mood, huh?" Jacob, not known for his tact, said with his lips curled into a pout as he righted his towel, knowing what was there had passed and there was no chance in it returning.

Edward's hand touched his face, stilling him before he looked at the vampire. "Maybe next time, hm?" The vampire said softly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Jacob's lips, which was enough to reassure that what had nearly happened wouldn't be a onetime deal because it wasn't an accident.

The younger shifter heaved a soft sigh before side-stepping his imprint, heading for his dresser so he could dress before he went to see what Carmen wanted. "Hopefully…" Jacob muttered as he pulled open a drawer. "…if _Tanya_ doesn't decide to interrupt again."

"Don't worry. Her barging in like that isn't a normal thing," Edward replied with a soft snort as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed, keeping his back to the shifter for modesty's sake. "Though I will admit that she liked what she walked in on and what's more, she wouldn't mind joining in."

Jacob had no words for that, none to explain or express his shock at the elder's statement, but his mind was a tangle of thoughts and expressions that made the vampire chuckle softly. The shifter just shook his head as he turned around, clothes in hand. "That's just disturbing."

He frowned as he watched the vampire, realizing that the elder wasn't even looking at him. After what they had nearly done Edward still couldn't look at him. Feelings curled in the pit of his stomach, dark little demons that clawed at him.

Before the feeling could settle Edward turned and looked at him. "If you're not ashamed to have me look, then I won't be ashamed to look," he murmured softly, laying back on the bed before rolling over onto his stomach. He rested his chin on his folded arms and his eyes rested heavily on Jacob.

The shifter felt a spark of excitement flash through him as he let the towel drop to the floor, exposing himself fully to Edward and he felt the arousal build back up within him as the vampire's eyes drank in the sight of him, finally coming to rest on his semi-erect cock.

"Beautiful."

The word tumbled out of Edward's mouth, his voice thick and husky, sounding of pure sex. It made Jacob gasp softly, his clothes forgotten in his head as the vampire watched him. Suddenly he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay in the room with Edward; he wanted to feel his eyes on him as badly as he wanted to feel his hands.

Edward chuckled softly again and his eyes flickered up to Jacob's own, playful mirth and lust mixing together in those deep, dark golden orbs. "I wouldn't keep Carmen waiting," he warned, his voice soft and playful.

Jacob groaned softly in disappointed (pointedly ignoring the elder's laugh) as he made to get dressed, his body still strumming with excitement and yearning for Edward's touch. "I just…" he started softly, looking at Edward with pleading eyes.

"No. It's alright. I understand," Edward murmured softly, his eyes lingering on the teenager's cock, remembering how the organ was hot and heavy in his hand just moments ago. He shifted on the bed, feeling his own member react to the memory. "Better hurry…Carmen's getting antsy."

Jacob snorted softly at that, slipping his sleeping pants on (Edward having to bury his face in his arms for a moment at the knowledge that Jacob was comfortable going without underwear or boxers) before heading for the door. "I'll be back soon, alright?" He said, looking over his shoulder.

Edward nodded, not moving from the bed, not wanting the other to see his now obvious arousal. "I'll be waiting," he replied, hoping his voice didn't betray his desire as Jacob gave him a smile before leaving the room. With a soft groan he rolled over to his back and slipped his hand down his pants, his fingers immediately wrapping around his own engorged length. This was getting ridiculous.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Carmen looked up from her book and smiled broadly upon seeing the shifter and newest member of their extended family. "Why, yes, I did Jacob," she replied, marking her page with a bookmark before setting it aside. She patted the empty space next to her on the couch. "Join me if you would?"

Jacob ambled across the living room and sat next to the dark haired vampire, giving her a sheepish smile which she returned pleasantly, deciding that Jacob was a _very_ handsome boy. Edward, she determined, had chosen well. Though his smell was a little trying, it was something she was willing to tolerate.

"I was wondering," Carmen began, her voice soft as she smiled at the younger teenager, "if you were busy tomorrow."

Jacob shook his head. "Edward hadn't mentioned anything," he replied, tilting his head to the side in confusion (an action, Carmen thought, that was very endearing). "How come?"

The woman's smile widened at the question. "Well, I've been informed that a shopping trip is in order for a certain shape shifter." She chuckled at how suddenly the shifter's face fell. "And I have _explicit_ instructions to take you as soon as possible."

"Edward was supposed to go too…" Jacob muttered, frowning deeply. The look made Carmen wonder if Jacob had been exposed to one of Alice's shopping excursions. That'd be enough to frighten anyone. Even her and Tanya on occasion and that was saying something.

She bit her bottom lip, holding back her snickers as she looked at the shifter, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, but Eleazar and I do not need to bond with Edward, now do we?" She pointed out, delighting in the way the younger's cheeks flushed at that. "So you'll come, won't you?"

The shape shifter did not answer right away, but it wasn't as though Carmen expected a quick answer, she was sure Jacob was searching for any possible way out. Surely finding none he forced a mock smile on his face. "I guess I don't have a choice, huh?"

Carmen laughed and shook her head. "No. No, you don't dear, but trust me when I say it'd be much worse had it been Tanya taking you and not myself," she pointed out. "I promise it will not be the hardship you think it is. You might enjoy it," she said nudging him with her elbow before giving him a playful smile. "We can even get you some outfits that'll make Edward's mouth drop!"

Jacob's face brightened at that idea and, with that, she knew she wouldn't have any trouble convincing the shifter to come. He was caught with the promise of pleasing Edward. She'd surely do her best to help the teenager out. "What time do you want to leave tomorrow?" He asked, his voice now laced with an unparalleled eagerness.

Again the woman laughed and she leaned closer. For the next half an hour or so the pair planned their shopping trip which was quickly growing into an all day outing, not that Carmen minded. She was already entranced by the young human Edward had brought along with him.

Though many of her kind would frown upon her taking a liking to Jacob (simply because of what he was) she couldn't help but to be drawn in by his kind eyes, even when he was faced with something as unsavory as clothes shopping. She was sure he would've still went if she hadn't tempted him with finding clothes that would please Edward.

There was something…_warm_ about him. Warm and familiar, whatever that something was. It was easy to like him and even easier to spend time with him. _A very good choice, Edward,_ she thought loudly so Edward would hear. She knew he was listening in.

* * *

After he and Carmen were done talking Jacob headed back to his and Edward's bedroom, fully expecting to see his imprint waiting for him since he hadn't been gone that long. He had no intention of trying to recapture what had been before they had been interrupted, but he was looking forward to spending time with Edward before he went to bed. However when he opened the door he was disappointed to find the room completely empty with no trace that Edward had been there.

The shifter heaved a sigh and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His once smiling face was now pulled into a frown and he told himself he wasn't going to pout. But he did. He had also decided not to go looking for the other teenager. He wasn't sure why Edward had left. It might've been a simple, easy reason. But, then again, it could be a reason he didn't even want to hear.

So he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner-grinning slightly when it fell into the clothes hamper-before he made his way over to the bed bought just for his stay. He pulled back the blankets and contemplated taking off his sleeping pants, but decided against it. He hadn't put on anything underneath. He wasn't sure if Edward was ready for that particular shock. And Tanya had turned down the heat, so it wasn't uncomfortable to him.

With a sigh he climbed into bed and leaned over to turn off the light, silently telling his imprint good night because he knew, no matter where he had gotten off too, he was listening in.

**xxx**

Edward was barely able to keep the amused grin off of his face as Jacob's words floated through his mind, but he didn't move from his piano bench, his fingers skating over the keys with a practiced ease. He continued listening to the teen's thoughts drift into the blissful haze of sleep and then the vivid dreams that possessed Jacob's mind, all the while he worked on a composition that he had just recently started for no more of a reason other than he was inspired. He wasn't sure where the inspiration came from, but it flowed freely.

And when inspiration came so easily one did not ignore it. He would have to explain that to Jacob at some point, so the shifter didn't take his midnight absences the wrong way as he had done tonight. The vampire paused for a moment, his lips curling into a grin upon realizing where this sudden inspiration had come from. It was Jacob. _Jacob_. His stomach fluttered at the thought as he returned to the piece, unable to contain himself.

Falling in love with the younger teenager, he realized, was easier than he had originally thought.

While his mind was a tangle of blissful warmth and happy thoughts, Edward began to realize that Jacob's were quickly heading in the opposite direction. He paused, laying his hands down on the keys as he stared blankly at the wall before him, listening in to Jacob's dream.

Jacob was dreaming about him, but not in the way Edward had come to expect. Instead of a passionate, lustful dream he was met with a heart breaking one. One that was so unlike Jacob's normal dreaming patterns that it disturbed him.

Both he and Bella were in the dream with Jacob. And he had just told Jacob that he was leaving…because Bella wanted him back. Edward's throat tightened at that and it felt as though his heart stopped-though it had not beat in over a century-as he asked himself if he would, in fact, leave Jacob if Bella apologized and asked for them to give things another try.

More shocking still was his immediate protest to this thought. He _couldn't_ leave Jacob. Though he could not understand why he was so adamant about this. He couldn't imagine being without the shifter and he didn't want to imagine it. What they had between them…it was life. It was eternity. He wouldn't give that up. Even if Bella-whom he thought was his one true love-wanted him back. The force of this realization hit him and before he realized it he was lessening the distance between him and Jacob. Before he realized it he was next to the fitfully sleeping shifter, shaking him awake as he called out to him softly.

The shifter awoke with a start, his eyes darting around frantically in the dark room. "It was just a dream," he murmured into the darkness, his eyes finally resting on Edward.

"Of course it was," Edward answered softly, leaning back as the younger teenager sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "You should know…I wouldn't leave you for Bella."

His words, Edward noticed, didn't have the effect on Jacob he had hoped. They did nothing to ease his worried heart and, for a moment, the vampire couldn't figure out why. But then the reasoning hit him. It was so simple. So clear. The imprint bound Jacob to him, but Jacob had nothing of the same reassurance. Edward was free to come and go as he liked.

"Wouldn't you?" Jacob asked softly as he fisted the sheets piled in his lap. "If she wanted you back, you could honestly say you wouldn't leave me?"

Edward couldn't stand to hear the suspicion in the shifter's voice, he couldn't stand to hear heart break laced throughout his voice when there was no reason for it, he couldn't stand to see Jacob doubt himself. He reached for the younger teen, his hand cupping his cheek as he leaned close. "I _will not_ leave you for Bella," he promised before he pressed a chaste, but passionate kiss to the shifter's lips. "I _won't_ leave you. You've got to trust me, Jacob."

The other teenager was silent for a moment, his thoughts wibbling back and forth over what he thought impossible and possible until he looked at his imprint. His eyes were fierce, but so afraid. "Do you love me?" He asked in a small, pleading voice.


	12. Rule TwentyFive: Love

_**Rule Twenty-Five: **__Being in love is a feeling, a phrase, a look, and a touch. It's something that'll make or break a person, but for a shifter it's the ultimate goal of imprinting. Being in love and being loved in return is what an imprinted shifter strives for. It's the beginning of the rest of their lives._

* * *

**Last Chapter…**

The other teenager was silent for a moment, his thoughts wibbling back and forth over what he thought impossible and possible until he looked at his imprint. His eyes were fierce, but so afraid. "Do you love me?" He asked in a small, pleading voice.

* * *

Edward froze at Jacob's soft question and he found himself at a loss for words though he could not understand why. He knew how he felt. He had known it for awhile now. But he still couldn't say it and every minute he spent trying was a minute more Jacob doubted him. He could hear the teen's building panic in his thoughts, he could hear his frantic heartbeat, but the thing that pushed him over was smelling the salt of his tears.

He simply reacted after that. He allowed his instincts to guide him and his instincts were telling him to show Jacob what he could not say. Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jacob's, both hands cupping the shifter's cheeks as his thumbs stroked the heated flesh.

As they kissed Edward's feelings for Jacob boiled in the pit of his stomach, building up and filling him with a heated desire. He realized, quite suddenly, that a kiss would not suffice. Jacob needed more and he, well, he needed more as well. Edward wasn't ready to give him everything, not yet, but he could certainly give him something.

Without breaking the kiss he nudged the teen back against the bed. He turned his hips until his knee rested against the mattress and he was looming over his wolf. _His_ wolf. He liked the sound of that. It touched some possessive part of him and sparked something deep inside of him.

Once again he was struck by how badly he wanted the teenager beneath him and tonight he would quell some of that want. Edward moaned against the shifter's lips at the feeling of Jacob's fingers threading through his hair, holding his head steady as they kissed. He shifted again, this time straddling Jacob's hips, and the kiss was broken when he pressed his hips against the teenager's.

Jacob's groan of pleasure was like music to his ears, sweeter than anything he had ever heard, as he moved his hips again. His hands left the shifter's cheeks and grasped the sheets on either side of Jacob's head before leaning down to his ear. "You want to know if I love you?" He whispered softly, his lips brushing against Jacob's ear as he spoke, causing the younger to shiver, his eyes becoming half lidded.

He fell silent as he took Jacob's hands and pinned them to the bed with his own. Edward gazed down at the flushed shifter, smiling at the way his eyes shined in the dark, his hips still moving in a slow, torturous motion. "Jacob, I…" he started softly, leaning down until their noses touched and their lips brushed together. "…can't live without you. _You_ are my life as much as I am yours. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

Edward thought that the younger teenager might've gasped in surprise, but then again, he couldn't be sure because at that moment he had stolen Jacob's lips in another kiss and he poured all that he felt for Jacob-the love, the desire, the _burning_ passion-into that kiss.

His world narrowed to the single, constant thought that ran through Jacob's mind; _He loves me._ Yes. He did. More than he could've ever imagined. It happened so suddenly, but so perfectly. It was unimaginable, but it was fate. It was destiny. Jacob was his eternity.

And, right now, Jacob was eagerly arching into his hips and he could _feel_ the other's hardened length rubbing against his thigh. It reminded him about what happened earlier and those feelings, that desire, rushed back to him. Now it was his own gasp lost to the kiss, his own cock hardening in his pants as his tongue tangled with Jacob's.

How he wanted him, oh how he wanted him.

**xxx**

He clung to Edward, his nails digging into the marble skin of his scalp before he untangled his fingers from the vampire's hair, his hands grasping at his shoulders now as he arched his hips and bucked into Edward's leg, pressed between his legs. It felt like he was drowning, the air literally sucked from his lungs as Edward kissed him with such passion.

The kiss was suddenly broken, though Edward's lips did not leave his skin. They trailed across his cheek before he gently nipped (gently because he was so afraid to break skin) at his jaw bone, then his tongue ran a trail from his ear to his collarbone.

Jacob panted heavily, glancing up at his imprint as Edward looked down at him. "Y-you…" he started, but a chaste kissed stopped him, a chaste reassuring kiss pressed to his own lips that stopped his thoughts cold. _…he doesn't…doesn't have to…want him so bad, but doesn't have to…_

"I want this," Edward murmured softly against his lips, his hands grasping the younger's hips. "I want _you_ even though I cannot give you my whole self yet." His fingers slid beneath the hem of his sleeping pants and caressed his hip, his touch was innocent, but strangely erotic. "But I can give you this."

His body shook at the vampire's soft words and he closed his eyes in disbelief. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream, but reality. The cold touch of Edward's hands were real against his skin, his cold clashing deliciously with his own heat, as the vampire pulled his pants down. This was real. _Real_.

"Of course it's real," Edward said softly in response to his thoughts, his gaze shifting to the erection he had just uncovered and Jacob could feel his imprint's hands trembling as they rested against the naked skin of his thighs. While Edward was determined to give him this little bit, he was still nervous. "But the desire to have you," he remarked softly, once again replying to Jacob's thoughts, "Is stronger than my nerves."

Jacob's eyes flickered up to Edward's and, for a moment, he was caught in the vampire's buttered golden gaze. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he replied softly. He wanted this, yes, but not at the expense of an awkwardness developing between them because Edward wasn't ready.

The vampire shifted, his hands moving to Jacob's hips, gripping them before he pulled the shifter's body closer to him. He could feel Edward's knees pressed against his lower back as the vampire's eyes bore down on him. "If I wasn't ready we wouldn't have gotten this far," Edward pointed out and his voice was still so soft in the dark room, barely above a whisper as his hands started moving again, caressing his hips and then his inner thigh.

The gentle, teasing caresses made him shiver as though they tickled, but the slight touches didn't. His body welled with anticipation as Edward's hands drew closer and closer to his aching need, but the build-up was slow, torturous. His hands fisted the sheets as he chewed on his bottom lip, desperately holding back the pleading whimper that threatened to escape as his imprint's lips curved into a thin, seductive smirk.

**xxx**

Edward knew what he was doing, he knew his effect over the younger teenager and he liked the feeling it gave him. The arousing, egotistical feeling of knowing that he was the only one who could do this to Jacob. That he'd be the only one who ever could. It made his desire spike and his lust rise. His hands moved, this time with a purpose, no longer teasing as his cold fingers wrapped around Jacob's erection.

He watched in muted amazement as Jacob's hips arched into his hand, his lips parted and the softest moan left them, but Edward wanted more. He needed to hear more. Idly he wondered just how loud Jacob could be. His hand moved in an upwards stroke and Jacob's eyes fluttered closed and his head turned to the side, baring his neck in a unconscious act of submission.

The vampire paused in his ministrations to lean forward, his lips latching onto the offered skin and sucking at it, leaving a mark for however long it'd last with Jacob's accelerated healing. As he sucked and nipped at the skin, Jacob's moans got a little louder as his hips continued bucking into his hand. Then his teeth scraped the reddened skin and Jacob cried out in pleasure.

Edward felt the first drops of precome against the pad of his thumb as he teased the head of Jacob's erection. He pulled away from Jacob's neck to watch him with a note of fascination in his eyes. The young shifter was the picture of beauty, though he knew Jacob wouldn't appreciate hearing that, but it was alright, Edward could still think it.

He continued moving his hand, working towards the single minded purpose of getting the young shifter off. All the while he listened intently to Jacob's broken thoughts, amazed that he still retained a somewhat coherent thought process. He wanted to break that thought process…he wanted to hear nothing but the static silence of Jacob's mind…

…_feels so good…want him to feel it too…need him to feel this good…_

But not right now.

Jacob's thoughts spurred him on instead. He slowed down until Jacob's eyes opened and he was met with the teen's fiery, questioning gaze. "Touch me," Edward requested softly, his lips curving into a grin as Jacob's eyes widened. "Touch me like I'm touching you."

_Oh my God…_

It was just a whisper of a thought as Jacob pushed himself up, his eyes were dark with desire and lust, all directed at him. His hand slowed to a stop, but Jacob didn't seem to notice or mind that much as his hands went to Edward's collar, bunching in the fabric before he pulled the vampire to him, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

Jacob's fingers fumbled over the tiny buttons on his shirt and, eventually, the teenager just gave up and grew impatient with trying before he simply tore the shirt open much to Edward's amusement. His large, warm hands rested against his abdomen and for a moment, they didn't move.

The heat of Jacob's hand blended so well with the cold of his own skin. It was a surprising effect, a delicious sensation, and easily addictive…_almost_ as addictive as kissing the shifter was. As they kissed, Edward realized that Jacob was just as amazed as he was by their contrasting temperatures and that was why his hands hadn't moved.

**xxx**

Jacob could hardly believe his luck. He could hardly believe what was happening as he finally slid his hands along the fine lines of muscle on Edward's stomach. His touch was light and teasing, though he didn't mean it to be. He wasn't sure how to touch Edward and, because of that, he was running purely on instinct. But instinct seemed to serve him well as Edward's body shivered underneath his fingertips. The reaction gave him a little comfort, knowing that Edward was at least enjoying it.

Their tongues battled and tangled with one another's in a dance of dominance. Neither seemed to want to give it up, but one would and he knew it. Jacob knew it. Though he was an alpha male at heart, this was _his_ mate and Edward demanded dominance. He realized that giving up his dominance to Edward didn't bother him as much as he thought it would as Edward took over the kiss, trapping his tongue in his mouth and sucking on it lightly, making the younger groan in pleasure.

Edward's pants were unbuttoned with less difficulty than his shirt had been (something which Jacob noted pleasantly in his mind) before his hand finally sought out his imprint's erection, bypassing his boxers and immediately wrapping around the organ, the sudden movement making the vampire arch into his hand and groan into their kiss.

As he moved his hand, stroking Edward's erection, his other hand wrapped around Edward's wrist and guided it back to his own aching need. He broke the kiss at that time and panting heavily he beckoned his lover to touch him again, moaning softly when the vampire's hand returned to his cock. "_Yes_," he hissed softly, his head tipping back and his eyes fluttering closed as Edward leaned forward and his lips found the dark hickey that was already fading away.

Their hands moved in unison, the only difference being the pressure they exerting on one another, each realizing what worked better for the other. The buildup was fast for both of them, Jacob having already been close to the edge and Edward having been worked there from pleasuring Jacob.

"Stop holding back," Edward growled in his ear as he moved his hand faster, obviously working the teenager to his release and his words seemed to do the trick because Jacob's hips arched and with a whispered moan of his imprint's name, his seed spilled over the vampire's hand.

He sagged against Edward, staring down between them as he continued stroking his vampire's erection, harder and faster, his thumb brushing over the leaking head, spreading the precome around the tip and then, suddenly, with a loud gasp Edward found his release as well.

Jacob panted heavily, resting his forehead on Edward's shoulder as the vampire pressed feather light kisses to his neck before he reached his ear. Teasingly he nibbled on the shifter's ear before whispering softly, "So I'm _your_ vampire now?"


	13. The Huntress III

**Starry's Corner:** I figured it was time for another one of these chapters, obviously the turning of Riley and Bree are way off from the original plot, but changed had to be made. Obviously. I also changed the POV of this chapter and made it Bree's POV. I wanted some…fear injected into the happy, fluffiness that was going on.

* * *

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, hurrying along the empty street as the lamps overhead flickered on and off. One arm held a few books to her chest, while the other was stowed away in her pocket. She chewed on her bottom lip (a nervous habit) as her heart pumped frantically against her rib cage, the beats echoing in her ears.

Her fingers fumbled over a small, cool-to-the-touch cylinder before squeezing it tightly. The can of mace offered a small comfort to her as she continued towards the bus stop. It was late, so late she was afraid she had missed the last bus when she finally made it to the dimly lit covered bench. She sat and glanced around in a nervous fashion before heaving a great sigh that did little to calm her nerves.

"Hello."

She jumped at the soft, seductive voice as her eyes immediately darted to the owner, idly noting that there had not been anyone in or around the bus stop when she had sat down. "H-hi," she answered in a nervous squeak as the red headed woman sat down next to her, her blond haired companion (he looked _so_ familiar…she just couldn't place him) remained standing, staring off into the distance.

"Victoria…" the man hissed, but the woman took no notice to him, she just scooted closer to her. "It's awfully late…what's a girl like you doing wandering the streets after dark?" The woman, Victoria, cooed as she reached towards her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I…I…" She struggled to answer, but the words were lost to her has she was overcame by fear. An intense, crushing fear. She shied away from the woman, but that didn't seem to deter the redhead as she reach over again and brushed her hair from her shoulder.

"_Such_ a pity," the woman taunted with a soft sigh as she leaned closer. The girl could feel her ice cold breath caressing her neck just seconds before her teeth sank into her flesh and a burning pain filled her.

_Is this what dying feels like…?_ Was the girl's last lingering thought before her world exploded into white hot pain, pain like she had never felt, nor would ever feel again.

**xxx**

The bus pulled up to its final stop, its air brakes activating as the last of its passengers stood up and made their way to the front to exit, saying their good nights to the driver before they stepped off of the bus and on to the street.

"What _is_ that?" One woman said, stepping into the glass shelter, eying a suspicious stain on one of its walls.

"Is that…that's…"

"It's blood!"

* * *

Follow me on **Twitter**! Get updates on your favorite fanfictions, special information on the writing process, and...maybe if you're lucky little sneak peeks for the next chapters! Information is in my bio, while you're there (in my bio) check out The TwiSlash Awards on livejournal.


	14. Rule TwentySix: Bonding Pt 1

_**Rule Twenty-Six:**__ Once the confirmation of a relationship is out of the way, you'll find that there's still much to do. Your pursuit of your imprint was surely a hard road to walk, but getting to know them will be much smoother and enjoyable now. Quality time is important even though you already feel like you know everything there is to know about your imprint, but you must remember that there is always more to know and you cannot forget your imprint's desire to learn more about you._

* * *

"So…"

Jacob looked up from his lunch, swallowing the mouthful of last night's left over dinner as he looked at his imprint. "Yeah?" He replied, swirling his fork in the pasta, but not taking another bite quite yet.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon?" Edward asked innocently as he leaned against the opposite side of the counter, his elbow propped against it and his cheek resting in his palm.

The shifter watched the elder man for a moment before shrugging. "I'm fairly sure Carmen's gotten all the shopping out of her system so I should be free," Jacob replied before setting his fork down next to his bowl as Edward started chuckling softly.

Jacob rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion, knowing exactly why Edward was laughing at him. For the past three days he had been trapped in what was only suppose to be a single day shopping trip. He had tried everything under the sun to get out of going, but Carmen always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

"At least you got some nice clothes out of it," Edward pointed out, chuckling still at the pout that came over the wolf's features. "What? You don't like the clothes…?"

"Sh! She'll hear you, then it'll be another shopping trip!" Jacob hissed, leaning over the table to press his hand to Edward's mouth, muffling the vampire's words.

Edward's fingers wrapped around Jacob's wrist, but he didn't pull the wolf's hand away, not yet anyway. Instead he ran his tongue along the length of Jacob's palm before he finally moved his hand, but only to nip at the tip of his middle finger. "She picked out some incredibly sexy clothes, did she not?" He murmured in a husky tone, his eyes a dark golden color.

The shifter was at a loss for words as he shifted in his seat, a familiar feeling building in his abdomen at the intense looked Edward pinned him with. It had been three days…_three_ days since their first sexual experience…Jacob ached to touch his imprint again and his body was in a fever for Edward's touch.

Again he shifted, this time to relieve the pressure as his cock hardened in his pants. Just a single look…that's all it took to set him off.

He opened his mouth to answer Edward's assumption, but before he could speak, Edward had leaned over and pressed their lips together, taking advantage of Jacob's parted lips. The kiss was short, but passionate, the two separating after a few short moments. "_Later_," the vampire breathed against his lips. "There's something I have to show you first."

Edward pulled away, much to Jacob's disappointment, and turned back towards the fridge. "There's a place I want to take you to," he mentioned as he pulled open the door. He pulled out some things (sandwich making materials by the looks of it) and set them on the counter. "I think you'll appreciate it and I thought we could have dinner there. Just you and me."

It took a moment for Jacob to calm down enough to understand what Edward had just propositioned to him, but once he understood what his imprint was implying, he grinned. "You mean like a date?" Jacob asked, a teasing edge to his voice causing Edward to chuckle.

"I suppose," Edward replied, shrugging and he began to make some sandwiches for the later projected dinner 'date' at this mystery place. "I'm allowed to take you on a date, aren't I?"

Jacob shrugged as well. "Depends," he replied.

Edward snorted softly at that. "On what?"

"On where you take me."

Edward smiled at that. A secretive little smile. An infuriating little smile that told Jacob he wouldn't be told where they were going until they were there and he'd have to settle for that, because Edward wasn't budging. Period.

**xxx**

"You might want to phase," Edward said as he looked over his shoulder, stopping short from entering the woods. "We have to deviate from the path and it might be easier for you to navigate in your wolf form."

Jacob stepped off of the porch and shrugged before he stripped off his shirt and threw it behind him. "No problem," he replied, walking up to Edward as he unbuttoned his shorts, Edward eying him with an arched brow.

The shifter blinked at his imprint. "What?" He asked, his shorts unbuttoned and unzipped, a trail of dark brown hair leading into his shorts and a mound of pubic hair.

Edward's eyes just slowly trekked along his body before coming to rest on his open shorts and the vampire didn't need to say anything for Jacob to know what he was thinking at that moment. His lips curled into a smirk as he touched the hem of his pants. "Edward," he said in a sing song voice. "What are you staring at?"

Golden eyes snapped up to Jacob's face and he found himself caught in another intense gaze courteous of Edward Cullen. Again his mind went blank and he found it hard to remember what he was trying to do. A slow grin appeared on Edward's phase. "You'd better hurry up and phase," he replied before turning around and heading for the forest.

A sigh left Jacob's lips and he rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you do that, you know!" He called after his imprint before dropping his shorts and tying the garment to his ankle before he transformed into a giant wolf, darting after Edward.

He found Edward easily by following the scent trail the vampire had left behind. He was waiting for him just beyond the tree line, a small smirk on his face when Jacob came up to him. "Took you long enough," his imprint teased, laughing when he nudged him with his snout.

_You hush,_ Jacob shot back, his eyes narrowing as Edward laughed at him again. He rolled his eyes again before playfully nipping at his imprint. _So where's this place that you're taking me?_ He asked, hoping Edward would give him a little more information, but the slow grin on the other's face told him otherwise.

Jacob heaved a heavy sigh, the air rushing out of his muzzle and disturbing his imprint's clothes. _Lead the way then_, he conceded, accepting his defeat as Edward chuckled softly in reply, reaching forward to bury his hand in the wolf's soft fur.

"Stay close," Edward said softly, his fingers digging into Jacob's favorite itchy spots, the wolf groaning in pleasure. "I don't want you getting lost out here."

Jacob snorted softly at that, stepping away from Edward and his scratching before he shook out his fur. _I doubt I could get lost…_ he pointed out. All he'd have to do is find Edward's scent and follow it back to the house, but then again, he didn't plan on wandering off in the first place.

Edward shook his head, an amused smile on his face before he turned and headed down the path, beckoning the wolf to follow him. "Just making sure you realize this," he replied, glancing over his shoulder. "Because if you get lost, I'll let you wander around the forest for not listening to me in the first place."

The wolf growled lowly at the playful threat. _Then I'd howl loudly and obnoxiously until you came to find me_, Jacob replied, nudging the middle of the vampire's back with his nose.

Edward snorted with laughter. "You wouldn't have to worry about me finding you," he pointed out. "I'm sure you'd have several pissed off vampires after you for making all that racket and scaring away the wild life."

_Wouldn't want that to happened_, Jacob mused before adding, _Especially when you're the only vampire I want chasing me._

"I'd better be the only vampire chasing you," Edward chuckled as Jacob nudged his shoulder. He paused for a moment, turning to let the young wolf nuzzle him as he hugged him close in turn. "You're mine," he murmured softly.

_Yours_, Jacob agreed readily and willingly, warmth curling inside of him at the thought. He was Edward's and Edward was his. It was a bond that'd last forever come what may.

The vampire hummed softly in agreement before pulling away, pinning the teenager with a mockingly serious look. "Now…no more distractions, come on," he said before setting off again, Jacob obediently following behind him.

The two walked in relative silence for a few hundred feet before Edward veered to the left, off of the path and into the wide, expansive woods. Jacob followed his imprint, having to slow down because the forest was thicker than on the trail. They were still making good time, however, because no more than fifteen minutes later Edward slowed to a stop and turned to him.

"You can phase now," He said softly and Jacob nodded in understanding before doing just that, not taking any measure to cover himself because of what had happened between them already. "Once we get to the clearing, we'll have a bit of a climb which might be easier if you were human," Edward explained softly, his eyes lingering over Jacob's naked body.

Jacob gave him imprint a weary glance, not at all worried about the climb or anything of the nature, but rather the way Edward kept looking at him. "Do you _have_ to keep looking at me like that?" He asked, his cheeks flushed as he knelt down to untie his shorts from his ankle.

"Like what?"

The shifter spared his imprint a glance and shook his head, standing once his shorts had been freed. "Like you're touching me with your eyes," he replied, slipping the garment on hastily.

Edward chuckled softly at that. "I'd rather touch you with my hands, if it's any consolation, but as it is…we don't have the time to fool around. I _really_ want you to see this and if we wait any longer you won't have time to enjoy it before dark," he explained, beckoning the younger to follow him.

"What _is_ it?" Jacob questioned, following Edward through the woods before they broke into a small clearing.

His imprint laughed as he reached for his hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging him across the field. "You'll see in a moment my impatient shifter," Edward replied, giving him an endearing look before they arrived at a small ledge.

Jacob peered over the edge and noticed that it wasn't much of a climb. Had he remained in his wolf form he could've jumped to the bottom easily, but then he realized that the landing space was rather limited. There was just a few feet of ground space before a wide opening in the opposite wall. "Is that a cave…?" He asked, looking at his imprint.

Edward nodded, a grin on his face, as he looked over the edge as well. "It is…but it's what's in the cave that I want you to see," he replied before he gracefully climbed over the edge and then to the ground, Jacob following just minutes after the vampire reached the bottom and gave him a challenging look.

"What's inside?"

"You'll see," Edward replied as he took his hand again and led him into the opening.


	15. Rule TwentySix: Bonding Pt 2

_**Rule Twenty-Six:**__ Once the confirmation of a relationship is out of the way, you'll find that there's still much to do. Your pursuit of your imprint was surely a hard road to walk, but getting to know them will be much smoother and enjoyable. Quality time is important even though you already feel like you know everything there is to know about your imprint, but you must remember that there is always more to know and you cannot forget your imprint's desire to learn more about you._

* * *

The cave was dark and damp. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust as he followed Edward into the entrance. He glanced around the chamber and noticed tunnels leading off from it, tunnels that lead into more darkness. "I know it's rather dark, but I assumed that you'd be okay with your heightened senses." Edward sounded worried and it made Jacob smile.

"My eyes are still adjusting," he replied, stepping closer to the elder male, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I can see."

Edward nodded in understanding before tugging the shifter towards one of the tunnels. "There's something like a skylight in the chamber I want to show you," he said softly as he lead Jacob into the long, winding channel. "That's why I didn't bring a light source."

"Is there any chance of you telling me what you're going to show me?" Jacob asked hopefully, but Edward laughed in reply, the sound answering him before Edward's vocal refusal could. "Not even a hint? Nothing at all?" Jacob pressed, but Edward simply shrugged in response.

Jacob heaved a great sigh, sounding like a spoiled child in a candy story that was refused a treat. It made the vampire laugh again. "When I first saw what I'm about to show you it immediately reminded me of your people, though I don't think they ever made it this far north…"

He pulled Jacob into a chamber, one that was brightly lit with the Alaskan sun, before he set the lunch box he had packed aside. "I thought that, maybe, once upon a time the old tribe in this area had been a part of yours and maybe they had separated for a reason or another. It happens, you know. Regardless I knew I had to show you."

Edward led him to a wall and, at first, Jacob thought it was just a plain old rock wall inside of a cave, but then he got a good look at it. "Are those…" he murmured softly, letting go of Edward's hand as he stepped closer to the wall. "Those are drawings…cave drawings…"

His fingers skimmed the wall of the cave in amazement, not touching the fading art, but appreciating the beauty of an aged past. Most of the drawings were animals, mostly native animals, and a few were everyday scenes from the tribe's life, but the picture that struck him was a simple sketch of two wolves.

A male and a female. The female was laying down and the male was draped over her, biting her ear. For some reason it made Jacob's smile, the smile widening when he felt Edward's arms wrap around his waist from behind. "You like?" His imprint murmured in his ear before he rested his chin on his shoulder and all Jacob could do was nod, unable to speak because this simple action had moved him so much.

He felt Edward's head shift and then he felt the gentle pressure of the vampire's lips against his skin. "I'm glad you do," his imprint murmured against his skin as he held him closer, inhaling his scent before he backed away. "Are you hungry?"

A chuckle left Jacob's lips as he looked over his shoulder. "Do you really have to ask?" He replied with a grin.

* * *

"We'll have to head back soon," Edward mused, gazing up at the darkening sky before he looked back at him.

Jacob's eyes glanced at the sky as well and he heaved a sigh. "So soon?" He asked, frowning deeply as he stuffed the last of the plastic wrap back into the lunch box, having finished the sandwiches Edward had made for him.

He felt content and at ease. He was happy and, damnit, he was with Edward without anyone else around. That wasn't something that was overly common in a house full of vampires that always seemed to need either of them for one thing or another.

Edward sighed and wrapped an arms around his shoulders and hugged him close. He turned his head and nuzzled the side of Jacob's face, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to his ear. "I'll bring you back…we can stay longer. We can bring sleeping bags and camp out here. Just _you_ and _me_," he murmured sensually in Jacob's ear, his lips brushing the soft fleshy lobe, making the wolf shiver.

He felt Edward shift next to him as he turned his head to face his imprint. "Promise?" Jacob asked softly just before Edward's lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss.

"Promise," Edward murmured, barely an inch between their lips before he resumed the kiss and, for a time, it was innocent and sweet. It didn't last that long, though, because there wasn't anything innocent and sweet about the couple. Things between them had always been hot and passionate. Building up quickly and then exploding in wonderful fireworks.

Tongues brushed together and tangled in a dance as Jacob's hand fisted in Edward's shirt as the vampire's hand clutched the back of his neck. The passion and desire made them both shiver in anticipation though neither moved to fulfill it. Instead they continued to kiss in a most desperate fashion, both becoming drunk off the other's taste and feel.

This continued on until it suddenly wasn't enough. Both wanted more, both needed to feel more. The kiss broke. Jacob was panting and Edward's eyes were dark with desire. That was all the confirmation Jacob needed before his hands were hurriedly undoing Edward's belt, the vampire watching him with lust hazy eyes.

Jacob's fingers fumbled while he struggled to undo the button on Edward's pants, the vampire actually chuckling softly before aiding him, leaning forward at the same time to press a kiss to his forehead. "Slow down, Jacob, relax," he cooed as he rubbed the teen's shoulders and arms, comforting and easing him.

The shifter heaved a soft sigh before his hand slipped into his lover's pants, immediately groping for his semi-erect cock. Another sigh left his parted, slightly swollen lips when his fingers brushed against it. The weight of Edward's erection in his hand was nothing short of perfection as he held it, relishing in the soft gasp he received from his imprint.

He stroked the vampire, though his space was limited in the confines of Edward's jeans, but that didn't seem to matter if the moans falling from his imprint's parted lips was any indication. His thumbed swiped over the leaking head, smearing the precome over the tip before the pad pressed against the slit. Eagerly he watched Edward's expressions, realizing that seeing the pleasure flicker across the vampire's face was almost as good as having his actions reciprocated.

"What about you?"

Jacob's cock throbbed at the question, but he shook his head slowly. "What about me?" He answered heavily, not slowing his pace as he moved his hand. He had the single minded purpose of bringing Edward off, never mind about himself.

Apparently that was not what Edward wanted to hear because his hand wrapped around Jacob's wrist, forcefully stopping his movements. "I appreciate what you're doing, but I will not allow you to go unreciprocated and, as it is, there is not enough time for me to get off and then for me to bring you off."

The younger of the two blinked and, for a moment, looked confused. He must not be doing this right if Edward's still coherent enough to string together a sentence like that. A sentence that he, himself, did not even understand and he hadn't even been touched.

"Yet," Edward growled in response, his other arm wrapping around the teenager's waist. "You haven't been touched _yet_."

Jacob's body tingled in anticipation as Edward pulled him into his lap and then both of his hands made quick work of his shorts, unbuttoning them before tugging them down his hips. His cock stood proudly, hard and dripping, while he still held Edward's. He couldn't help but to think about how they'd feel pressed together, sliding and thrusting against each other. His body shivered at the thought as Edward groaned softly in his ear.

"You're about to find out…" his imprint murmured against his ear and he did find out. They both did. And after they had both reached their peak and cum splattered across their hands and chest, Edward shrugged out of his shirt and cleaned them up. "We'll have to ditch this before Rosalie sees it…" the vampire muttered under his breath and Jacob laughed, soon joined by his imprint.


	16. Rule TwentySix: Bonding Pt 3

_**Rule Twenty-Six: **__Once the confirmation of a relationship is out of the way, you'll find that there's still much to do. Your pursuit of your imprint was surely a hard road to walk, but getting to know them will be much smoother and enjoyable. Quality time is important even though you already feel like you know everything there is to know about your imprint, but you must remember that there is always more to know and you cannot forget your imprint's desire to learn more about you. _

* * *

They had barely set foot inside the house when Jacob was drawn to the garage by the soft tinkering noises within. Edward let him go with a soft chuckle before he continued into the kitchen to take care of the left over bags from their outing. The shifter lingered in the hall, watching his imprint's retreating back, his gaze slipping down to his backside before the teenager grinned and turned away. He headed for the door that led out to the garage and Rosalie's workspace.

He knew the woman was hard at work once more. She was often found in the garage if she wasn't in her bedroom or away on some shopping trip with Tanya or Kate. Jacob let himself into the room and Rosalie lifted a wrench in response-her own silent greeting-before she returned to the engine.

"Whatcha workin' on now?" Jacob asked, knowing better than to help unless Rosalie asked for her. The woman was just as possessive over her cars as he was over Edward.

She didn't answer right away. She straightened up from bending over the car, pushing a thick strand of blond hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear, leaving a smudge of grease and motor oil on her cheek. "Tuning up the engine. She sounds a bit funny when she's running," Rosalie replied easily, her gaze flickering over to the shifter, her eyes sliding over his bulky figure before a slow smirk appeared on her face. "What's that smell?"

Jacob flushed at the question and he looked away from the girl, rubbing the back of his neck, refusing to answer though he knew it was unneeded because he was sure Rosalie already knew what the smell was. It was the lingering scent of what he and Edward had done in the cave. He figured he probably ought to have showered as soon as they returned, but he didn't think about it until it was a little too late.

She chuckled airily before returning to her engine, a comfortable silence growing between them before she motioned for Jacob to pick up a ratchet and join her. The two worked together for awhile. The silence was easy between them, just two people working on a car together before Jacob broke the silence.

"So…we're going home next week…" he murmured softly, noticing how Rosalie stiffened at that, but did not stop working.

It was a moment before Rosalie answered him and he wondered if he should've brought the subject up at all, but he knew Edward was no closer to getting the woman to agree to return home with them and he wondered if he'd have better luck.

"I know," she replied softly, her voice void of all emotion as she continued working.

Jacob had stopped what he was doing and was looking over at the girl, leaning heavily against the car. "Well, I though…I guess I wanted to know if you were coming back with us," he said after a few moments. The truth was, he was surprised to realize this, he had grown attached to Rosalie over the few weeks he had been in Alaska. She was like a sister to him, the one he could actually talk about cars with and not have to explain everything to.

She heaved a huge sigh as she looked up at him. "I can't," Rosalie replied, not unkindly, but sternly. She shook her head slowly. "You've got to understand it. You, Edward, and Bella were in the same position as I am. Do you think Bella wants a constant reminder of what she lost?"

Jacob paused and immediately he felt ashamed. He had never thought about it like that before. He's never considered Bella's point of view or even Rosalie's though they were one and the same. Bella, Rosalie…and even Leah had all been the victims of an imprint. Victims of fate. Only one of them ever recovered from it and that was only because of her own experience with the imprint, though it came at a cost to another woman.

"That's…" he started before heaving a sign. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Rosalie sighed softly and offered the younger teenager a small smile. "You know, mutt, I hate to admit it, but I'll miss you too," she said sweetly and Jacob laughed followed by her moments later.

* * *

They ran in formation. Their noses to the ground and growls trapped in their throats. All of them shared a single, strong thought: _Leech! _They searched and searched. The scent trail leading them back to their own land and a shiver of fear passed down the alpha's spine as they crossed the border onto the reservation.

_She's on our land!_ The wolves slowed to a stop near the treaty line where the scent trail clearly crossed onto their sacred land.

_She __**was**__ on our land,_ he corrected before nipping at the wolves behind him, the pack setting off again, following the scent trail though it was fading.

Somehow. Someway. She had slipped through. This red headed devil. The leech that was supposed to be after Bella, but showed a clear preference to their land…to _Jacob's_ home, they realized as they neared the house (thankfully Billy was away for the day), the scent stronger here, suggesting she had stayed awhile.

_What would she want with Jake?_

He didn't have an answer to that. He wasn't sure Jake or his blood sucker would. All he knew was that this imprint-Jacob's imprint-was bringing danger closer to home than he would have liked. _She's gone now. I'm sure that she'll be back. Double up on patrols and we'll run them starting tonight. Jared and Paul, first shift. Leah and Seth, second. Stay alert and call if you find anything out of place._

_Yes, Sam! _The pack chorused as a response before the pack dissipated, carrying out their orders. Sam, however, lingered over the dead scent trail, anger rippling in his bones. He had allowed something to slip through the cracks. He could've paid the ultimate price had the leech decided to attack. It wouldn't happen again. It couldn't.

He felt a wave of disgust and hate when Jacob's imprint crossed his mind, his emotions conflicting with the fierce loyalty he felt towards the leech because of the imprint, but he pushed the feeling down and growled lowly in his throat before he set off towards his home and his own imprint.

It was his fault. The leech's fault. It was Edward's fault that all of this was happening. His fault that some other rouge was poking her nose where it didn't belong. If Jacob hadn't had imprinted…

He shook his head and banished the thought from his mind. It had happened. There was no taking it back. An imprint was forever. Longer than forever. It was here and there was nothing he could do about it, but accept it and move on though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

First Jacob…

…and now Leah.

Who was next? Which of his pack would be the next to succumb to the imprint and find themselves bound to a leech, a bloodsucker, a _vampire_. The very things they were born to kill.

He prayed that no one would. Two was trouble enough…he didn't want his perfect pack to be overran with leeches. He didn't want to see their pure blood tainted by the blood of a monster's.

* * *

Edward leaned against the wall just to the left of the partially opened garage door, but he didn't go in, not yet anyway. Instead he closed his eyes and listened to the soft voices drifting out of the door.

He had come as a favor to Tanya to ask Jacob and Rosalie if they wanted to take part in a 'family movie night' Tanya had planned and just told him about, but he was finding it hard to break the bonding time between his sister and Jacob.

The vampire couldn't begin to express his happiness over the fact that Rosalie had so easily accepted Jacob after what she had been through, but it seemed as though they had become fast friends.

He gave them a few more moments before he pushed himself away from the wall and let himself into the garage. "Are you two nearly finished?" Edward asked, resisting the urge to chuckle as both Rosalie and Jacob looked up from under the hood of Rose's Ferrari, their faces smudge with grease and dirt from working on the car.

"Who wants to know?" Rosalie replied, one delicate eyebrow arched in question as she straightened herself up, reaching for the rag in her back pocket to clean her hands.

As Edward stepped further into the garage, Jacob straightened up as well, and the vampire couldn't help but to drink in the teenager's form. His clothes and face smudged with grease and his hands hard and black from working with the engine. He felt a stirring in his loins before he turned his attention back to Rosalie, ignoring the girl's amused smirk as he answered her question. "Tanya wants to have a family movie night. She sent me to see if you and Jacob would abandon the car long enough to join us."

Rosalie gave a thoughtful hum as she turned to Jacob. "What do you think?" She asked. "Car or movie?"

Edward snorted softly, rolled his eyes, and folded his arms over his chest as he waited for the answer. The answer which he already knew, but Rosalie was just toying with him, as was Jacob.

"Well," Jacob begun, giving Rosalie a meaningful look. "We shouldn't stop in the middle of what we're doing," he pointed out, throwing a grin at his imprint to which Edward rolled his eyes. "There might be some good movies."

The woman nodded in agreement. "True," she replied, tapping her chin with her finger. "I guess it's decided, movie night it is!" She started towards the door and Edward let her pass, but when Jacob started towards the door he reached out and grabbed the teenager's arm, pulling him into an embrace.

Edward pressed a quick, but passionate kiss to the shifter's lips before he pulled away, pinning him with a heated glance. "Have I ever mentioned how sexy you look covered head to toe in grease?" He whispered heavily, Jacob's body shaking in his arms. "It's a pity that you'll have to shower before the movie."

**xxx**

The water was cold against his skin, but it did little to extinguish his heat. His body was still shaking, still needy. Edward had lead him to the bathroom and did not leave until Jacob was begging for his touch, but there was no time. Regretfully Edward pressed an apologetic kiss to the teenager's lips before leaving him.

Jacob looked down at his hard cock and willed it down, but will wasn't enough to ease the pressure. With a heavy sigh and the recent memory of their time together in the cave, he wrapped his hand around his erection. He chewed on his lower lip as he stroked himself, idly hoping Edward was paying attention to his thoughts so he was suffering as much as he had been. It'd serve him right, the tease, working him up and then leaving him hanging.

The water lubricated his movements, making his hand slide easily along his hardened length. His thumb rubbing the purple head, smearing the precum around the tip before his fingernail flicked the slit.

His hand moved faster as his heart thudded against his chest, his body shaking as release coiled in the pit of his stomach as his other hand pressed against the wall of the shower as his knees became weak.

He was panting by this point, hardly able to keep himself quiet, soft moans muffled by the crease of his arm as his hand moved faster and faster. His release washed over him quickly and fully, in a rush that was hot and heavy. He watched the milk white fluid swirl down the drain with a grin on his face, still hoping that Edward was paying extra attention to his thoughts.

"Your thoughts are hard to miss when they're so loud."

Jacob jumped at the voice and cracked the glass shower door open, grinning sheepishly when he was met with his imprint's heated golden gaze. "Sorry?"

"You'll think sorry," Edward growled and Jacob swore he felt his limp cock stir again.

He bit his bottom lip and choked back a laugh. "Movie night, remember?" Jacob pointed out, Edward heaving a great sigh at that, nodding in remembrance.

"Unfortunately."


	17. Rule TwentySix: Bonding Pt 4

He had taken a little longer in the shower than he intended, but it wasn't his fault. Jacob refused to admit that it was his fault. After all, Edward was the one that had left him all hot and bothered to take care of himself in the shower before coming to collect him after.

By the time the two snickering teens made it into the living room, Tanya was annoyed and about ready to go after them. Edward gave her a sheepish smile as he tugged the shifter over to the sofa, pulling the younger teen down next to him. "Ready when you are Tanya," the vampire sweetly told the girl, giving her an endearing smile as Jacob pressed closely to his side, turning to muffle his laughter in the vampire's shoulder.

Tanya rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning back to the tv, hitting the play button on the DVD remote before settling into a seat herself as the movie started. The movie, Jacob realized, was an old black and white one. _The Wolfman_ to be precise and Jacob was careful to keep his snickers to himself, though Edward could hear the silent laughter in his mind and was working hard not to chuckle himself.

"She's also rented _Dracula_," Edward murmured against his ear. "The old one with Bela Lugosi. We'll watch that one next."

Jacob did laugh at that, unable to help himself, as he nodded in understanding. He reached for the popcorn Tanya had made for him before he settled back against Edward, the vampire wrapping him arm around his shoulders and hugging him close. Edward turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to his temple, the action making the shifter smile.

The movie dragged on and Jacob kept himself occupied with the popcorn, but that only lasted for so long before he had eaten it all and set the bowl aside. The movie wasn't boring, no, but Jacob was restless and, as he soon realized, more tired than he had thought.

He leaned heavily on his imprint's shoulder and the last thing he remembered was hearing Tanya mutter something about 'silly dogs' before he fell asleep. He slept right through the movie and Edward didn't notice until Tanya moved to switch _The Wolfman_ out for _Dracula_.

An adoring smile appeared on his face as he looked up at his extended family. "I think we're done for the night," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around Jacob, positioning the teenager in his arms before he lifted him up like he weighed nothing at all.

Tanya blinked and looked over her shoulder, chuckling softly upon seeing the snoozing shifter. "You really tired him out, didn't you?" She remarked with a grin as Edward chuckled and looked sheepish. "Goodnight," the woman said before the rest in the room copied the gesture as Edward carried Jacob out of the living room and upstairs into their bedroom.

He laid Jacob across their bed and leaned down to press a kiss to his relaxed lips before he touched his cheek and pulled away. He went to the other side of the bed and made himself comfortable, picking up the book he had been reading from the night table next to his bed. He paid Jacob one last lingering look, feeling his heart swell with the love he felt for the other, before he settled down with his book.

Reading was one of the few getaways he was allowed with his gift. By reading he could focus on the world the book provided and ignore the voices in his head. For a short time anyway. Sometimes the thoughts around him got very loud or very interesting and then it was next to impossible to read.

Edward was barely through the current chapter he was reading when the wolf's thoughts prodded at his mind and those thoughts were anything but innocent he suddenly realized. It was obvious Jacob was still fast asleep, dreaming these racy thoughts that suddenly plagued his own mind.

The vampire knew that reading wasn't going to be possible anymore. He marked his page and set the book aside before giving the sleeping shifter an annoyed look that was tinged with fondness. Attempting to ignore the dream wouldn't do him very good, not when he was too curious for his own good.

Since things between him and Jacob became sexual these types of dreams no longer frightened him, but rather made a desire well up within him. Curiously he continued to watch Jacob, quietly listening in on his dream…

**xxx**

…_two bodies slid together. One slickened with sweat and the other icy cold. Hands were grasping, trying to find purchase against either slippery skin or skin that was hard like marble with no give, as hips moved together._

_He sank deeper and deeper into the tanned body beneath him. Harder he moved, faster he moved. All the while the younger moaning in his ear, encouraging him further, making his hips snap against the other's…_

**xxx**

Edward's body shook with the force of his arousal as he watched his sleeping wolf, listening to his dream. Wondering how it'd really feel to be buried within his warmth, moving inside of him and touching him in such an intimate way.

He wondered if they were ready for such a huge step in their relationship, but he questioned himself. If he was asking about it, didn't that mean he was ready? If he was curious…didn't that mean the desire to do so was present? And if the desire was there…what else was there to stop him?

He wanted it, he decided, and Jacob obviously did as well. After all, what were dreams but the manifestation of your deepest desires and Jacob's deepest desire was him. He was ready to give himself to the shifter. He was ready to take all that the shifter offered him.

The vampire leaned forward, his lips touching the feverishly hot skin of the sleeping teenager's cheek. He laid a trail of butterfly kisses to his lips and then he took those too, laying a passionately hot kiss upon the sleeping boy, feeling the dream dissipate around them.

Jacob was waking up…


	18. Rule TwentySeven: Bonded

_**Rule Twenty-Seven:** The bond between a shifter and their imprint is something that'll stand the test of time. It's both a beautiful and horrible thing. It'll bind two people together for the rest of their lives or tear one a part._

* * *

His eyes fluttered open and he was lucky enough to catch a blurry glimpse of his imprint before the elder's lips pressed against his own. For a moment, just a single second in time, he thought he was still dreaming. But it didn't take long for him to realize that Edward's weight felt very real against him and the hand pressed against his growing erection was alarmingly real as well. This wasn't a dream, he suddenly realized, breaking the kiss with a gasped form of his imprint's name.

Edward stilled above him, gazing down at him, watching him and waiting for him to speak. But words never came. Nothing was ever said. Jacob wasn't even sure if he had anything to say, but the matter was quickly resolved when Edward's lips found his again. It took him a moment, but slowly it dawned on him that Edward might've seen the dream he had been having.

This sudden thought make him break the kiss again-Edward groaning softly in disappointment at, again, being interrupted-and gaze up at the vampire with a questioning look. "Well…? Did you?" Jacob asked softly.

A soft sigh left Edward's lips and then his elbow pressed against the mattress and his chin was cupped in his open palm. "I did," he replied. "But they're kind of hard to miss or ignore."

Jacob blinked, but Edward wasn't done speaking yet. "And, you know what? I'm tired of fighting it."

"Fighting what?" Jacob asked, hope welling inside of him as Edward's gaze became determined.

"These urges," Edward explained softly, heaving another sigh before he shifted, both arms laying on either side of the bed next to Jacob's head. "You told me to give into them and I did, a little bit anyway. I thought they would be stated…but, they're not." He leaned closer to him.

Jacob's mind scrambled to decode his imprint's words, but he couldn't grasp a meaning. "Edward…?" He asked and all of his questions were spoken and understood with that one word.

The elder stole a short, but passionate kiss before his lips found their way to his ear. "I can't wait anymore, Jacob…and, I don't want to. Not anymore. I want you. In every sense of the word."

Jacob didn't know how to reply to that, but his imprint didn't seem to mind as his tongue ran along the outer shell of his ear. But, then again, Edward already knew what he wanted…what he had been wanting since the imprint was first accepted. It was a long time coming, but the wait was finally coming to an end and Jacob's body thrummed in anticipation at the thought.

"Will you let me?" Edward murmured hotly against his ear before he nipped at the lobe in a playful motion. "Can I have you? Fully and completely, Jacob?"

Words failed him at this point. He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. _I'm yours_, he answered silently as his arms wrapped around his imprint and he turned his head, seeking out the elder's lips which were freely given.

The kiss was heated and passionate, encompassing everything each of them wanted to say to the other, but it was also short. The kiss was broken as Edward sat up to pull the sheet away from the younger's body. His hands immediately went to the newly exposed chest and he took advantage of all the bare skin before him.

Jacob's body shuddered in muted anticipation as his imprint's fingers caressed every single inch of skin, the digits only pausing when they stumbled across a particularly sensitive spot-like his nipples-to tease until Edward's tongue found the spot as well. Eagerly the shifter arched into the elder's mouth as the vampire's tongue flicked and abused the hardened nubs of skin.

As attention was lavished upon his chest, Edward's hands slid down his sides, gently and teasingly caressing the skin until his fingertips ran across the hem of his boxers. He teasingly scratched the skin just underneath the top of Jacob's boxers as his tongue ran down the center of his chest, hitting the shifter's belly button before he stopped and looked up at the younger.

Panting heavily Jacob looked down to meet the golden eyes of his imprint. "Why'd you stop?" He asked breathlessly as Edward slowly pushed himself up, his eyes remaining locked on the younger. And then slowly he grasped the sides of Jacob's boxers before he pulled them down his hips and then his legs before finally dropping them over the side of the bed, his action effectively answering Jacob's question.

Edward's hands gently and slowly caressed his hips as his golden eyes drank in the sight of a fully naked teenager laid out before him. The silence between them was soft and comforting, buzzing with anticipation.

"Edward?"

The vampire's eyes flickered up to him, his hands stilling against his skin. "Yes?" He asked softly.

Jacob pushed himself up, offering his imprint a smile, before his hands found the hem of Edward's shirt. "You're a little overdressed, don't you think?" He asked softly as he pulled the shirt over Edward's torso, the vampire abandoning the shifter's skin to allow him to pull the shirt off of him.

He tossed the shirt over the edge of the bed and then he rested his hands against Edward's cool chest. He traced with his fingertips, every line and dip, every rise and fall of skin. Then he leaned forward and caught his imprint's lips in a passionate kiss, his hands caressing his sides.

Finally his fingertips brushed against the top of Edward's pants before they went to the fastenings and as they continued kissing Jacob undid them, then gently his imprint pushed him back against the bed before pressing their bodies together.

The kiss continued, growing more heated and more passionate as Jacob pushed the elder's pants and boxers down. Their hips ground together, undulating rhythmically as their desire grew.

And then, suddenly, Jacob broke the kiss, panting heavily as he stared up at his imprint with a lustful gaze. "Edward…no more…I can't…" he murmured softly and the vampire leaned down again and pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks and then his nose before he laid a chaste kiss on his mouth.

He sat up and pulled his pants the rest of the way off, his boxers followed, and then both garments were thrown to the floor. Then he turned back to Jacob. "I should have some sort of lubrication for this, but I don't…I wasn't expecting…but it's alright." He mumbled as his hands grasped Jacob's hips. "I'll make it feel good. I promise."

"I trust you," Jacob replied softly as Edward parted his legs. His heart pounded against his chest as he watched his imprint coat three of his fingers with saliva from his mouth. A few moments later those fingers disappeared between him legs and then he felt one press against his asshole.

Instead of pushing past the ring of muscle Edward rubbed and teased it with his finger. He kept doing so until Jacob was arching and pushing against the finger. Then, and only then, did he breech the younger's passage.

"You are so _hot_," Edward groaned, leaning forward to murmur against his ear as he moved his finger inside of Jacob, getting used to the feeling and getting his soon to be lover used to the feeling before he added another.

Edward's finger pushed deeper and while it didn't hurt, it was uncomfortable. His discomfort, however, wasn't enough to stop him from arching into that finger and then, suddenly, his imprint's fingertip pressed against a spot that sent stars dancing across his vision. "Edward!" He gasped in sudden, white-hot pleasure. His body arched sharply into that finger, even as the digit retreated from his body. "Please, please, again…" he begged.

The vampire would give into the younger's pleas, but not yet. In the mean time he pressed two fingers to the ring of muscle, rubbing against it before pushing his fingers past once more. Jacob's body tensed at the extra digit added, a slight pain blossoming in his body as Edward pushed his fingers further into him.

He felt Edward's lips at his ear again. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly before he gently nipped at the fleshy part. "I know it hurts…it'll be better soon, I promise…" Edward said as he moved his fingers within his body, separating them to stretch his inner walls for something even thicker.

Jacob trusted his imprint's words, he couldn't do anything but trust him. Edward hadn't led him astray yet and he knew that the vampire wouldn't if he could avoid it. Besides when Edward hit that one spot-"There, Edward, there!"-he couldn't even remember he was _in_ pain.

He moved his hips against the elder's fingers, needing to feel more, wanting to feel more of Edward. His body shook and his cock throbbed, a drop of precum beaded at the tip of his erection, as his hands clutched the comforter.

And then, suddenly, Edward pulled his fingers out of his body and Jacob was sure to let his imprint know how displeased he was with that turn of events. "Ugh, Edward! Why'd you do that! You son of a-!" But his words where immediately muffled by the vampire's lips.

The kiss was completely mind-numbing and affectively distracted Jacob as his imprint shifted above him. It was so passionate and consuming that Jacob didn't even notice the tip of Edward's erection pressing against his stretched entrance. He didn't notice it until it breached the ring of muscle and set his body on _fire_.

He broke the kiss with a groan. The sound was one of pain and not pleasure. Edward pressed light butterfly kisses upon every inch of skin he could reach as he murmured soft, sweet, soothing words in his lover's ear.

"I'm sorry."

"I know it hurts."

"It'll get better."

"I _love_ you."

Edward was fully sheathed inside of him and it hurt-God, did it hurt-but he had never felt so full or so connected to another person before. It was a feeling he had never felt, but one he never wanted to let go of. He felt it. The imprint. It was like a living being, flowing freely in his blood and enveloping him. He wondered if Edward felt it too.

"I do, Jake, I feel it…" Edward murmured softly in his ear as he remained stationary inside of him, his arms holding him and comforting him as he spoke. "It's…it's so…so wonderful. I don't have words for it, this connection, but it's right."

_Of course it's right…_

…_how could anything that feels like this be wrong?_

"Move," Jacob demanded softly after what felt like centuries of having Edward buried so deeply within him, but not making any motion. It still hurt, but he knew that he wouldn't get used to the pain if Edward didn't move. Besides…he wasn't the type to wait around for anything. He dove in head first and hoped for the best.

Edward chuckled softly against his ear as he pulled himself free, his laughter turning into a soft groan of enjoyment when he pressed back into him. He kept the movements slow and gentle. Jacob was amazed at Edward's self control for his was quickly unraveling at the seams. "Just say the words, baby, say what you want and you got it," the vampire whispered fiercely in his ear.

"Harder."

"Faster…!"

The sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with the random groans and moans from the two teens physically expressing their love. Neither even tried to muffle their noise, neither could. Neither wanted to.

"Ed…ward…" Jacob panted heavily, his hands grasping at his lover's shoulders as the other male pounded into him. "Don't stop…" he begged. "I'm close."

That feeling…

So familiar to him, but so different at the same time. So fulfilling in a way that he had never felt. It built up within him. It crested deep inside of him. And, then, finally it exploded out of him, coating their abdomens in a sticky, milky white fluid. Edward hadn't even touched him.

He laid boneless against the bed as Edward continued to thrust into him and then, just a few moments later, he felt a rush of cold fill him. He felt, rather than heard, his lover's groan of completion against his neck.

For what felt like an eternity they laid against each other. Not moving and not making a sound, just basking in the afterglow that was around. And then, finally, Jacob shifted beneath his lover and smiled up at the vampire who gazed down at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	19. The Huntress IV

She didn't know where they had gone, but she couldn't help but feel as if it worked out to her advantage. Without that filthy mutt being there, it was so much easier to get into his house, so much easier to gather information and memorize his smell, commit it to memory for a later time.

But most important of all, the action of them going off somewhere together proved that they were close. Closer than they were when she first discovered them. It was the break she needed, the answer to her problem; Who did Edward Cullen care about the most? At first she wasn't sure, but now she knew.

The dog. Jacob Black. Edward's _mate_.

She smiled widely as she leaned back in her chair, sighing when she felt his hands brush the hair from her shoulder. She could almost close her eyes and imagine he was James. She could almost smell him, almost think she could turn around and see him.

"What are you thinking about that's gotten you so happy?" Riley murmured in her ear, breaking her fantasy like fine china. For a moment her mate was back. For a moment they were together. But he ruined it. Riley always ruined it! He was a replacement. Nothing more. But no one could replace James. No one could fill the void his death had left.

Her face crumpled in pain, but the recovery was quick. Riley didn't notice a thing. She looked over her shoulder and smiled endearingly at the new vampire. "You remember that problem I had?" She asked softly, reaching up to touch the younger's cheek.

Riley's face was transformed by anger and it was a sight that never ceased to amuse her. She wasn't even his mate, but he believed so strongly and was so passionately in love with her. He was the perfect pawn. The perfect piece in her game. "That Cullen," he growled viciously and she chuckled softly, turning away from him.

"Yes, my love, Edward Cullen and his mate," Victoria replied as Riley's finger tips slid down her neck, tracing veins that hadn't carried blood in decades, his other hand curling around her front, drawing her to him.

His lips pressed against her skin, making her tense and annoyed, but she pushed the feelings back well. Him loving her and her playing along was vital to her success. "Mate?" He murmured against her porcelain skin. "His mate is an animal?"

The fiery red head laughed at that. "My thoughts exactly, love," she replied, leaning forward-away from him-before she stood. "How's that newborn? Bree? Has she adjusted well?" She asked as she turned to face the younger vampire.

A frown flickered across his face and internally she smiled. She might've had to play along with his love for her, but she didn't have to sleep with him. That was the one thing she could hold to herself. The one part of herself that was solely James'. It would remain his. Always.

"She came through her change well. She was…confused, at first, but is adjusting," Riley replied, straightening up as he watched her cross the room, going to the door that led into the room the other girl used. "Though…for what you have in mind for her-I think she's a poor fit. She can hardly feed on a dead human much less kill one."

Victoria laughed at that, turning the door knob before pushing the door open. "She'll do what's asked of her," she replied, her eyes seeking out the newly turned vampire, her throat constricting from the smell of blood coming from the dead bodies on her bed. The bodies that had not been touched.

_How could she resist…? As though it were nothing at all?_

Victoria found her huddled in a corner, covering her nose and mouth with her arms, crying though no tears spilled from her eyes. She tsk'ed the pitiful sight, shaking her head. "Foolish child…" she murmured, stepping into the dark room and the human blood that awaited her.

_Waste not, want not…_ She mused to herself with a grin, glancing at the dark haired girl as she neared the bed. She knew Bree wouldn't last long. Soon the bloodlust would overwhelm the disgust. She'd have no choice but to feed.

**xxx**

She watched the woman with wide eyes, her body shaking in shock as the sweet, sweet smell of blood tickled at her senses. She muffled another tearless sob in her arms, biting on the sleeve of her sweater. She wanted it _so_ bad. It was madding. It felt like she was slowly going insane.

She wanted to die, but…she was already dead.

The man, Riley, walked in now. Unable to resist the call of the blood, he too began to feed. She couldn't take it, couldn't stop herself…

She whimpered as she pushed herself away from the wall and crawled towards the bed, her hair dragging along the dirty floor. She didn't want to do this, but she couldn't deny the thirst any longer. She was warned it would only get worse, that it would take her to a place where rational thought and her conscience didn't exist.

She didn't want to go there. Didn't want to see the devastation she would surely commit. She didn't want to live with the actions of taking a person's life. At least…at least these people were already dead.

She pulled herself to her knees and reached for an arm. It was a woman's arm. Her eyes glass-like and hazy with dead. She closed her own eyes before biting down into her arm, the last thing she heard before the bloodlust take over was Victoria's soft voice murmuring, "Good girl."

* * *

Sorry for my long absence, but other things came up in my life. Hopefully I'll be back to regular, weekly updates. Thanks for sticking by me.


	20. Rule TwentyEight: The Morning After

_**Rule Twenty-Eight:**__ The morning after for anyone can be an awkward experience. It takes great care and finesse to ease the tension after the night shared together. One must always remember to laugh, because if you can't laugh at yourself then you'll spend most of your time getting upset._

* * *

Jacob wasn't sure how long he had been awake, but it sure had felt like a long stretch of time. He knew that Edward was gone, that he had left sometime before he had woken up, but that he had remained close. Jacob couldn't explain it, but there was a connection between them. A bond. It was a wonderful feeling. It was completion. It was the way things ought to be. And, best of all, it was forever.

The shifter rolled over to his back and his eyes fluttered open. Jacob heaved a soft, contented sigh and simply lay in bed for a moment, not moving, just relishing the memory of last night. His breath caught in his throat at the sudden excitement that had washed over him with the memory. His lips curled into a smile as his thoughts seemingly beckoned his lover to him, the bedroom door opening with a soft whine.

"Are you just going to lay in bed all day?" Edward asked, grinning broadly as their eyes met, Jacob's cheeks growing hot as a knowing twinkle passed through his lover's eyes. The vampire stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him as he spoke, "I have breakfast ready for you. Come eat."

Jacob pushed himself into a sitting position as his lover sat on the edge of their bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as Edward leaned against his legs. "I have every right to lay in bed all day," the younger said in a matter-of-fact tone, his voice still rough with sleep. "I was up late doing _strenuous_ activity," he pointed out.

Edward chuckled softly at that before leaning forward to press a chaste 'good morning kiss' to Jacob's lips. "Don't I know it," he laughed before stealing yet another kiss, this time reaching up to caress the teenager's cheek with the back of his hand.

This kiss lingered on until Jacob broke it, his full lips curling into a suggestive little grin that had Edward smirking. "If you can't," the shifter murmured seductively as his hand ran along the buttons on his lover's shirt, "I can certainly remind you."

"I think I might need a little reminding," Edward replied, his voice bordering on seriousness though it was still obviously playful. His words had Jacob grinning as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt, caressing the newly exposed skin before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the cold, marble flesh.

The younger's lips followed a trail down the middle of Edward's chest, only straying when his unbuttoning revealed his lover's nipples. Jacob paused, hesitant, as he glanced up at his lover. He was nervous and afraid, though he could not explain why. Jacob wanted to do this; take control, take the lead and Edward was letting him. So what was there to be nervous about?

He looked back at his mate's bare chest, his shirt only held together by a few mere buttons, before Jacob leaned forward. Jacob felt encouraged by the gentle pressure of Edward's hand on the back of his neck as his lips enclosed around the nubs of hardened skin, his tongue flicking at the flesh.

Jacob felt, rather than heard, the rumble of a groan work its way through Edward's chest. That action caused him to eagerly redouble his efforts, switching to the other nipple as his lover's fingers threaded through his hair, tugging at it gently.

Jacob groaned softly against Edward's kiss, suddenly realizing how aroused having his hair tugged at made him before he pulled away from the elder's skin, looking up at him with a small, devious smile. "Remember yet?" He asked hotly, his voice teasing and husky with desire as he finished unbuttoning Edward's shirt before he pushed it off of his shoulders, his hands caressing the bare skin of his shoulders and arms.

He watched Edward as he waited for his reply, watching for each and every reaction to his touch, even the smallest jumps and shocks that rushed through his imprint. He wanted to see them all; every simply reaction to his actions. Everything. Jacob needed, as much as he wanted, to see what he did to his lover.

"Still hazy, a bit hard to remember…"

Jacob beamed at that, looking back up at Edward's face from where his eyes had strayed, his hands stilled at the hem of his lover's pajama pants. "Is that so?" He murmured softly as he leaned forward again, inhaling the scent of the vampire's skin-the smell heavy with arousal-before laying his lips against the vampire's throat.

Edward struggled to speak as he sucked at the hard, cool flesh of the vampire's neck, Jacob's hands slipping beneath his pants to tease the skin. He paused, chuckling against Edward's skin as his finger tips touched the bare skin of the vampire's hips. "Didn't have time to put underwear on?" He asked, his voice breathless with his own building arousal.

"Didn't think you'd mind," the vampire replied, his voice scarcely above a whisper as he watched the younger shifter with darkening eyes. His body tensed with pleasure as Jacob's fingers brushed against his semi-erect cock, awaking it to full hardness as his younger lover's lips curled into a grin.

Jacob chuckled softly at that and did not disagree, silently pointing out that he didn't mind the lack of underwear as his fingers wrapped around Edward's hard length, squeezing it before stroking it. He eagerly met his lover's lips when the vampire leaned forward, but he resisted when Edward nudged him back against the bed.

"You don't want to?" Edward asked, confused, after he broke the kiss and caught Jacob's eyes in an intense stare.

The shifter merely smiled. A little deviously. A little teasingly. And then he pulled his hand free of Edward's pants before pushing _him_ back against the bed. "Of course I do," Jacob purred, smiling at his lover as he pulled the sheets off of himself (the teenager still deliciously naked from the night before) and then tugged Edward's pants off of him.

Edward still looked confused and Jacob couldn't help but to smile at the fact as he straddled his lover. "Then why'd you stop?" The vampire asked, his hands coming to rest on Jacob's hips, the teen chuckling at the question asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side playfully before he rolled his hips against his lover's, Edward's eyes widened in realization. The shifter gave another soft chuckle before he leaned down and caught his imprint's lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss lingered on, heated and passionate, for a long stretch of time before Jacob pulled away. The teen panted heavily as he pushed himself back up, and then in a daze, Jacob wrapped his hands around Edward's wrists and pulled them from his hips. He leaned down again, but before he reignited the kiss he pinned his lover's hands above his head.

Edward's gasp of surprise was lost to the consuming kiss bestowed upon him and, for a moment, all he could do was react. He knew he could break Jacob's hold, but there was something so enticing about the younger being in control-_taking_ control-that Edward didn't dare stop him.

Jacob continued to move against Edward, rolling their hips together, the movement creating a wonderful friction that was working them both to a fast release. His movements became frantic and Edward bucked against him. The heat and passion working them both towards the edge.

His release came so violently, so quickly, and so _suddenly_ that Jacob broke the kiss with a cry. His back arched sharply and his grip on Edward's wrists tightened as he threw his head back, his seed staining both his abdomen and Edward's hips.

Edward would follow mere seconds later, the sight of Jacob losing control having done him in as he bucked one last time against his lover before he split with a soft growl. His cum joining Jacob's on their bodies, adding to the remains of their lovemaking.

He sought out Jacob's gaze in the afterglow, gently working his wrists out of the younger's grasp before he wrapped his arms around the teenager's middle. Edward didn't say anything when he met the younger's brown eyed stare and for a moment, the smallest moment, he couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts and he found that he didn't mind as he pulled the shifter to him.

The vampire held his lover to him for a long moment, rolling them over to their sides as he pressed kisses across his face, hoping to reassure him and encourage him. "I love you," Edward murmured into his ear before pulling away, giving the younger man a smile. "Let's go eat?" He asked before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Jacob's nose before pushing himself into a sitting position.

Jacob smiled broadly and he sat up as well, feeling renewed and not so awkward about what they had just done. He had taken control and Edward enjoyed it. "Yeah," he agreed before he pushed himself out of the bed to find some clothes to change into, conscious of his lover's eyes on him as he moved about the room.

**xxx**

Jacob glanced at his lover as he stood next to him at the sink, helping the vampire clean the dishes that had been dirtied in the process of making and eating his breakfast. "Can I use your laptop?" He asked so suddenly and randomly that Edward had to stop and look at him, fighting back a grin.

"You've been fighting with yourself for the last thirty minutes over _that_?" The elder chuckled, nudging the teenager with his hip before he turned back to the dishes submersed in soapy water. "Of course you can use my laptop," he answered.

The shifter pouted, rolling his eyes dramatically before pinning his lover with a mock glare. "Well I didn't know," Jacob pointed out, causing Edward to laugh again as he washed a plate before passing it over to him.

"Now you do," Edward replied in a final sort of way, giving Jacob a small smile. "You ought to know, what's mine is yours now. Use it as though it was your own," he said as the shifter took the plate and rinsed the soap suds from the plate.

"Thanks," Jacob replied after a moment, returning Edward's smile, chuckling softly before setting the plate on the dish rack to dry. "You don't mind if I hijack your Skype then, do you?"

Again Edward chuckled. But this time, instead of pouting, Jacob elbowed the vampire in the side. "Would you stop _laughing_ at me!" The younger growled viciously, which only made Edward laugh all the more.

Jacob heaved a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for his imprint to control himself, his eyebrow arched and a frown on his face as Edward _finally_ calmed down enough to speak. "You know how to use Skype?" He asked, Jacob rolling his eyes in response.

"Leah told me how!" Jacob replied. His answer set off another round of chuckles in Edward, the vampire muffling them with his hand, but failing horribly, only succeeding in upsetting the shifter all the more. "Stop it, Edward!"

"M'sorry! Sorry! Jacob, I'm sorry…" Edward said, forcing himself to stop laughing as he reached out, snagging his lover's arms before pulling the younger teen into an embrace. "I'm sorry for laughing. Of course you can use my Skype to talk to Leah. I'll give you my penname and password after we're through with the kitchen, alright?"

When Edward pulled away he noticed the younger still had a pout on his face, but he was no longer glaring at him. That, within itself, was a good sign. "Alright," Jacob huffed, frowning slightly before his eyes narrowed. "But no more laughing at me!" He added, poking the vampire in the chest.

"Of course not," Edward replied as he fought back the urge to chuckle, but he failed horribly. He managed to turn to the sink before he let out a snort of laughter, but he knew Jacob heard. His annoyed thoughts touched his own and he glanced at his lover.

"Edward," Jacob growled. "You're doing it _again_…"

The vampire gave up in trying to conceal his laughter, finally leaning against the sink as he laughed out loud as he was unable to help himself from doing so. Jacob was just too amusing for his own good. "Sorry, sorry," he gasped between laughs, Jacob huffing as he turned away from the vampire, returning his attention to the dishes.

He rinsed the plates in the sink and set them on the rack. "And yet you're still laughing," he muttered, the pout obvious in his voice as he gripped the edge of the sink, glancing at his imprint as Edward sighed softly and laid a hand against his lower back.

"I don't mean to be," Edward replied softly, edging closer to the shifter. "It's just…I can't believe you were arguing with yourself over something as trivial as using my laptop." His voice drifted off and he shook his head, the smallest of smiles on his face.

Jacob heaved a great sigh before he faced Edward. "I need to see someone from the pack," he replied, thinking about how terribly he missed them, his friends, his family. "And, well, it's Leah because she's the only one allowed to go to your house. She's also keeping me updated about what's happening while I'm gone."

The young shifter frowned as he bit his bottom lip, looking at his lover. "I haven't talked to Sam since I left. For all I know that rouge could've massacred the entire city. I can trust Leah to tell me what's going on," Jacob explained softly and Edward understood. He always did.

Edward stepped closer to the shifter and wrapped his arms around him. "Why didn't you say so? Why'd you hide it from me, Jacob?" He replied softly, nuzzling his nose in the younger's neck before pressing his lips against the flesh.

Jacob relaxed in his arms, almost immediately, heaving a great contented sigh. "It wasn't that bad, but then Leah called me and said they were scenting the rouge nearby. Leah told me that, not Sam. Then I just started worrying more and more. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Edward replied softly, simply as he pulled away to look at his younger lover. "It's alright, but next time don't be afraid to tell me. If I had known that, I would've let you use the laptop days ago." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jacob's lips. "Let's get these done so you can talk with Leah."


	21. Rule TwentyNine: News From Home

_**Rule Twenty-Nine:**__ One must remember that wolves are, and always have been, social animals. This holds true for the shifters of La Push. Their pack becomes an extension of their families, of their very persons. Separation can prove to be difficult, if not impossible._

_

* * *

_Jacob wasn't sure what he expected when Leah Clearwater's image appeared on the screen of Edward's laptop, but he did know that he was struck with an intense sense of relief. "Hey," he said, grinning at the elder girl.

Her reply was delayed, but not by much, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her computer screen. "Hey yourself," she replied. Her tone was clipped, but it was obvious she was pleased to see and speak with him. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon," Jacob returned, not sure of the exact date, but he knew it was within the next few days, meaning that he ought to be back in La Push by the next week. "Sometime next week, I think."

Leah nodded, but she didn't say anything else. Her dark eyes darted around her bedroom before she heaved a soft sigh, Jacob finally breaking the silence to ask what he wanted to know. "How're things with the pack?"

"Sam's got us running patrols around the border in shifts," Leah replied, her eyes returning to the screen. "It's non-stop. Quil and Seth are out there right now."

It was near impossible to conceal the shock he felt upon hearing that statement. He had known they had scented the rouge close, but he didn't think it was serious enough to have around the clock patrols…unless Sam neglected to tell him something.

His lips curled into a deep frown at that thought and a flicker of worry passed behind his eyes. "But, why?" Jacob asked softly before his eyes widened, realization dawning in them as he met the girl's gaze. "What's he not telling me Leah?" He demanded to know, his anger laced in his voice though it was not directed at the girl.

Once again the elder girl didn't answer right away; she looked away, chewing on her lower lip. It was her actions that let Jacob know she was battling with the decision to tell him whatever it was that was happening on the reservation. "C'mon, Leah, if she's done something…I _need_ to know," he encouraged her softly.

She gave a heavy sigh and nodded in agreement. "Jacob…she's…," Leah replied as she looked down at her hands and then back up at the computer screen, meeting his gaze through the glass. "Jake…she's been on the reservation…"

**xxx**

"She's looking good…"

Rosalie looked up from the shining, red hood of her car, grinning at her brother. "She's nearly finished," she replied proudly as she pulled a rag from her back pocket, tossing it at Edward. "You can help me finish waxing her."

The elder vampire caught the rag before he joined his sister at the hood of her newly refurbished car. "What are you going to do with this one?" He asked, starting on the side of the hood Rosalie hadn't gotten to yet.

The blond hummed in thought, not saying anything for a moment-a long moment, but after awhile she looked up at him. Her lips were curled in a small, yet devious grin. "I'm thinking it's going to be a wedding present."

Edward frowned in confusion, obviously not understanding what his sister was talking about. "Wedding present?" He repeated and Rosalie nodded. "But who's getting married?"

His sister chuckled at that, shrugging as she turned back to rubbing down the car, keeping her thoughts carefully masked. "You'll figure it out eventually," she replied sweetly. "I'm sure you will."

The elder vampire eyed his sister for a long moment before finally looking away, heaving a great sigh because whatever it was she was talking about, she wasn't giving it up. Even in her mind it was carefully locked away behind some music lyrics.

The two carried on in silence for awhile, neither of them seeing much point in breaking it to speak about petty things, but after awhile Edward looked up from the sparkling red body of the Ferrari and caught his sister's gaze. "We're leaving in a few days…" he said softly, pointedly.

"_What_?"

Jacob's voice echoed around her room and Leah just had to look away from her computer screen, frowning deeply, her heart clenching in her chest as she sucked in a breath. "There's…there's more, Jacob…" she said, looking back at the screen wondering if it was a good idea to tell him, but knowing she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"What do you mean _more_?" Jacob asked, his teeth clenched in shock and Leah could practically feel his anger radiating through the computer screen. She nearly changed her mind, but she forced herself to tell him because she knew Sam wouldn't and Jacob deserved to know.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "She's been to your house," Leah replied softly, seeing Jacob's eyes widen in horror. "But Billy wasn't home…I think she was looking for something…but, I don't know."

"L-looking for something? _Looking_ for something in _my_ house and no one thought it was a good fucking idea to tell me about it?" Oh yeah, Jacob was beyond pissed and Leah _almost_ felt sorry for Sam when their alpha had to face Jacob again.

"Hey I told you about it," Leah pointed out, heaving a sigh. "Don't freak out, Jacob. Everything's okay…for now. She hasn't been back since, unfortunately, and Sam was very worried about her being on our land. Even more so about being in your house."

Jacob was not placated by Leah's explanation, hell he looked even more pissed and that's when she noticed the door behind the other shifter open and his imprint walk in. "But that doesn't change the fact that she was in my house?" Jacob snarled, turning away from the screen when Edward said something she could not hear. "That _bitch_ was in my house!" He shouted and Edward's eyes widened marginally.

Leah swallowed nervously and swore that Jacob was about to phase, but he didn't instead he turned back to his screen. "I'll call you later, alright?" He said before his picture went blank and something told Leah that his vacation was just cut short.

* * *

"Victoria?" Edward questioned, hearing his lover's frantic thoughts, the red headed vampire flashing through Jacob's mind-answering Edward's question before Jacob had even realized a question had been asked. "She was _in_ your house?"

Jacob turned to face him and the vampire felt his still heart clench at the pain and worry he saw on his lover's face. "Apparently," he replied, his thoughts running rampant again. It was so overwhelming for Edward that he could barely keep up. "And Sam didn't _fucking_ tell me…" the shifter added just moments later, his voice was low and growling in anger.

Edward sighed softly, stepping closer to the younger teenager, resting his hands on his shoulders as he looked up at his lover. "Do you want to leave early?" He asked softly, giving the shifter a meaningful look.

An answer wasn't given right away, Jacob was wibbling back and forth between agreeing and disagreeing, but in the end the teenager's worried thoughts won out and Edward made the decision for him. "We'll leave tonight. After dinner. Tanya and the others will understand," the vampire said simply, leaning forward to press a kiss to Jacob's forehead.

He felt the shifter sag against his hands and then finally lean against his chest. "Sorry," he muttered softly, his arms coming around Edward, basking in his support and love. "Leah said everything was alright, but…I just…"

"You need to see for yourself. I know, Jacob, and it's alright," Edward finished softly, his arms falling from Jacob's shoulders, embracing him. "I understand completely and I don't want to see you on edge for the rest of the week because we didn't leave."

Jacob nodded before he looked at his imprint. "Thank you," he replied softly, his voice was heartfelt and his eyes were brimming with the gratitude he felt, but none of that mattered to Edward because he was just happy he had put the younger teen at ease.

"You welcome," Edward replied, his voice just as soft as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against his lover's. The kiss lingered, but it didn't gain in any heat. It wasn't about anything sexual right now. It was just about comfort. Comfort and support.

The kiss was broken a few moments later and Edward nudged his lover towards their bed. "Why don't you rest for awhile?" The vampire suggested softly, giving the shifter a meaningful look. "I'll talk to the family and start dinner. After you eat, we'll pack and head out."

Jacob sighed and looked back towards the bed, he didn't look like resting was on his list of things to do, but Edward was insistent. Jacob needed a quiet moment to sit down and just relax and calm down. "Please? For me?" Edward asked, seeing the hesitance in his lover, but in the end he knew Jacob would give in…if only to please him.

* * *

_**La Push**_

* * *

"Who gave you permission to tell?"

Leah stood strong and proud as Sam stood in her living room, her mother lingering in the kitchen, smartly staying out of pack business. "You didn't forbid it, she was in his house, he had a right to know."

"He _left_-"

"_He's_ coming back, Sam, Jacob didn't abandon us so stop acting like he did," Leah interrupted him, glaring at the man she once loved so much.

Sam stiffened, his muscles rippling and his body shaking in anger. She knew he would be mad, but she didn't care very much at this point. What he had withheld from Jacob was much more detrimental than Sam's anger.

"It wasn't your place to tell him," Sam growled and Leah rolled her eyes, turning away from the man.

"You're right. It should've been yours. But where were you? Not telling him, that's for sure," Leah snorted softly, shaking her head before she looked back at Sam. "If you're going to punish me, then punish me, but you're not going to make me think what I did was wrong. Because it wasn't. He deserved to know."

For a moment Sam didn't speak, but Leah knew he wasn't through. She could feel it. "You have the midnight patrol…until Jacob comes back and then he can join you for the next two weeks."

The woman snorted softly as Sam turned and stomped out of her house. _That's all you got…_? She thought to herself, shaking her head before she looked into the kitchen at her frowning mother. "You don't think I'm wrong, do you?"

Sue Clearwater stepped out of the kitchen, giving her daughter a small, meaningful smile. "I don't think so, no, but Sam is your alpha. You should've consulted-"

Leah groaned loudly and covered her ears, tuning her mother out before she looked at the elder woman with narrowed eyes. "You know Jacob ought to have been our alpha? He never would've pulled shit like this!" She snarled viciously before she turned and left the room in a fury, heading to her bedroom, slamming the door once she reached it.

* * *

**Notes: **Sorry about the long time between updates. I got unbelievably busy and then unbelievably sick, before finally pulling a muscle in my back. In between all of that I had other stories (with deadlines) to worry about. I can't promise that my updating schedule will be back to normal, but I can promise that I'll continue updating.


	22. Rule Thirty: Homecoming

_**Rule Thirty:**__ Homecomings almost always call for a party, but one must remember…parties and pixie vampires are a dangerous combination. Use with caution._

_

* * *

_"A party, Alice?"

The younger vampire blinked innocently as she tucked a loose strand of jet black hair behind her ear. "It's just a little welcome home party…" Alice replied softly, nonchalantly, shrugging as she looked up at the elder Cullen.

"Little?" Edward laughed, shaking his head as he looked around the living room of his family home, taking in the lingering people (some of them being people they went to high school with) until his eyes fell on his lover who had wandered off earlier to catch up with his pack mates, who had been invited as well. "You hired a DJ, Alice," he pointed out, looking back at his sister.

She shrugged, resisting the urge to laugh. "I, uh, didn't want to keep changing out the CDs?" Alice replied, finally letting out a laugh as Edward rolled his eyes. "Just go and enjoy yourself," she said, nudging her brother away from her and back towards the crowd of guests. "We can catch up later, you know." She paused, blinking. "Provided you're not distracted by Jacob."

Edward frowned slightly, looking at his sister in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as Alice started chuckling, shaking her head as she muffled her laughter with her hand.

"Don't think I can't smell you and him. I know what mates smell like, Edward, and I know what sexually active mates smell like," Alice replied, her tone slightly teasing as she gave her brother a wicked smile. "His scent is all _over_ you and vice versa. It's a dead giveaway."

Realization dawned over her brother's features and she couldn't stop her laughter, even if she wanted to. "That's right, Edward," Alice said in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure the whole house has figured it by now too." She stepped closer to the elder vampire, reaching out to take his hand. "But, really, you shouldn't look so embarrassed. It's only natural to physically express your love and, well, in a house full of people with supernatural senses…? What do you expect?"

"Perhaps a little discretion would be nice?" Edward all but growled, half heartedly glaring at the young woman, Alice still softly chuckling behind her hand. "I don't want my private life to become public information. Jacob deserves better than to be the object of your teasing."

Alice snorted with laughter. "Really, Edward? Do you think I'm so cruel? If he survived Rosalie, surely he can survive the rest of the family. Not to mention that pack of his…" Her voice trailed off and Edward could only snort in agreement. Jacob's pack was every bit as bad as his family, Edward didn't have any doubts about that.

"Perhaps you're right…"

"I _am_ right…" Alice replied, giving her brother a look before she shook her head. "Now, seriously, go enjoy yourself. I have my own mate to hunt down, so I can't babysit you anymore."

Edward glanced over at his sister (his gaze having wandered off while she was speaking) and frowned slightly. "Where _is_ Jasper anyway?" He asked, though he already knew the answer to his own question because Alice thought about it before she said it.

"He went hunting," Alice answered simply, glancing around the room at the few shifters that had come to her welcome home party. "Even though the shifters' scent is still a little off putting to us, he just wanted to be safe, you know? It's been awhile since he's hunted anyway. He didn't want an accident."

The elder vampire nodded in understanding. "Better safe than sorry," he said, Alice nodding in agreement. "Well, then, if that's the case…I won't keep you. The sooner you go after him, the sooner he can come back, right?"

"That's right," Alice replied with a smile, leaning up to press a kiss to her brother's cheek. "Really, Edward, I have missed you. I'm so glad that you're back." _And so glad to see you happy…_

Edward gave his sister a smile, and though it was small, it was a real one. Something she hadn't seen for awhile. "I'm glad to be back, Alice," he replied after a moment, but he was even gladder that he had finally accepted the imprint, Jacob, and all that it entailed. He had never been happier and he knew that things could only get better for them.

The younger vampire gave him one last, lingering smile before she turned and left the room to seek out her mate. Edward watched her for a moment before he turned his gaze on his own lover, watching him with his friends.

**xxx**

He had been smelling that oddly familiar scent all night and, admittedly, it took him awhile to pin down its origin, but as he hovered near Jacob's elbow, there was no mistaking where it was coming from. "Jacob?" Seth ventured curiously, having recognized the mixed scents from when the same thing had occurred to his sister and her imprint, and even Sam and Emily. It had taken a little time, but the teenager had figured out that a mixing of the scents (especially between imprints) usually only meant one thing.

The elder shifter halted his conversation and turned away from Embry, Leah, and Emmett. "What's up?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side as a thoughtful frown came over Seth's face. The sixteen year old blinked and frowned himself. "Seth? Is everything alright?"

Seth blinked before looking up at the elder teenager. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, confusion tinting his voice before he shook his head. "Have you and Edward slept together?"

His question provoked a lot of reactions from the surrounding people and even a few that weren't so close. Emmett and Embry both broke out into loud, ravenous laughter, neither bothering to muffle it as Jacob's face reddened in embarrassment and Edward appeared at his friend's side to comfort the shocked teenager.

"_Seth_!" Leah gasped, looking like she was holding back her own bout of laughter, but really, he had only voiced the question they had all been thinking. He was sure of it. He couldn't have been the only one to notice that smell and figure out what it meant.

Seth looked at the people crowding around him, before he shook his head. "What? Like you all weren't wondering it," he replied, rolling his eyes before looking back at Jacob and Edward. "Well?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest, the rest of the group looking at them as well. "You might as well just tell us, we'll find out when you phase anyway."

Jacob looked like a fish with the way his mouth was opening and closing, the teenager trying to form words, trying to answer, but shock prevented him from doing so. Seth tried not to laugh at his friend. Finally Edward decided to save him from the embarrassment. "We did," he replied simply, not giving any more information, but he knew as well as they did that a play by play account would be given the next time Jacob phased.

The youngest member of the wolf pack nodded as his suspicions were confirmed, though he didn't expect them to be negated anyway. The smell had been proof enough. "I'm happy for you," he replied sincerely, giving the couple a grin before he turned away, leaving the group for the snack table Alice had set up.

There was a tense, slightly awkward silence left in Seth's wake. One that was broken-no, _destroyed_ by Emmett Cullen. "So…" the vampire said, smiling rather devilishly at his brother as he draped an arm over Leah's shoulders. "How was it?"

Edward rolled his eyes, having almost been expecting the question, it had been bouncing around in his brother's head since Seth had brought it up. "That's _none_ of your business," he replied shortly, giving his smirking brother a _look_ that only seemed to make the other vampire chuckle.

"Fine, don't tell me, but when Leah phases and sees it, she'll tell me," Emmett replied smugly as he hugged Leah closer to his side, grinning down at the girl. "Won't you, babe?"

Leah heaved a sigh and flushed as she looked away, having the decency to look away from both Edward and Jacob as she nodded in agreement. "It's not like you wouldn't get it out of me if I decided _not_ to tell you," she replied softly as the exact ways Emmett convinced her to talk flashed through her mind, making Edward groan softly and shake his head.

"God, Leah! I could've done without the mental images, thanks!" Edward all but whined, shaking his head as he started moving away from the group, tugging Jacob along with him as the three they were leaving behind laughed and snickered after them.

* * *

Emily set down a plate full of fried chicken (mostly thighs and breasts because the guys scoffed at legs and wings) and glanced around the table with a confused frown on her face, noticing for the first time that nearly half of the pack wasn't present. "Where is everyone tonight?" She asked as she took the empty seat next to Sam before looking at the two members of the pack that were present; Paul and Jared-neither of which having the midnight patrol that night, so she would've thought they would've been out or catching up on sleep.

For a moment no one answered and Emily gave an aggravated huff that made all three sets of male eyes fall upon her before the answers and explanations started flowing. Paul and Jared were barely discernible through their full mouths and horrid table manners. She sighed and looked to her fiancé for an explanation. "There was, uh, a party…" he mumbled, not looking up from his plate as she arched her eyebrow.

"A party…?" Emily replied, her hand perched underneath her chin as she watched Sam, waiting for a further explanation, but immediately realized she wouldn't get one. Not from him. Which led her to believe that his party wasn't one that Sam wanted the guys at, but he didn't think to order them away from it.

"A 'welcome home' party," Jared further explained between mouthfuls, Emily grimacing at the food particles flying from his mouth as he spoke. She reached across the table and snagged a napkin, passing it to the teenager so he could clean up the mess he was making of her table.

Sheepishly, Jared took it and cleaned up before swallowing his food, not speaking anymore before he had done so. All the while he blatantly ignored Paul's snickering. "It was hosted by the Cullens, more specifically the little, hyper-active one," Jared added after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"You know for someone who doesn't like the Cullens, you sure know a lot about them," Paul snorted under his breath, his lips curled into a little devious smirk, letting Emily know that the slightly elder boy was simply looking for a fight. She sighed heavily and shook her head at the two, giving them each a _look_ before turning her attention back to Sam.

The man had not said anything about the party, nor did he look overly thrilled about it, though none of that surprised Emily. The Cullen family was still a soft spot for Sam. She had tried to talk about it and, well, Jacob's imprint…but, Sam had never been receptive. She was almost afraid to know what he thought of it. Emily knew it couldn't be good, however, otherwise he would've been more forthcoming with information. Which he had not been. She could only imagine how upset Jacob was over it.

For a moment she ignored the other two shifters, leaning close to her lover, her own wolf. "Why didn't you say anything about the party?" Emily asked softly, her lips pulled down into a frown. "You know I would've liked to welcome Jacob home."

"Because it was at the Cullens'," Sam pointed out, almost tiredly, as he scooted the corn around on his plate with his fork, still not looking up at his own imprint. Obviously he knew that wasn't a sufficient answer, because before Emily to say anything in reply to him, he heaved a sigh and looked up at her. "It's just…it's complicated, Emily. They're, like, our enemy…I can't ignore my instincts just because Jake imprinted on one of them."

Emily's eyes narrowed at that, almost dangerously. "They're not, nor have they ever been our enemy," she replied, almost coldly. "I think it's wonderful that Jacob imprinted on Edward, and I think it's even better that he's accepting the imprint and Jacob. Maybe this will finally kill that unjust prejudice the pack has towards them."

"Unjust?" Paul spoke up, a frown on his face as he set his fork down and looked across the table at Emily. "They're leeches and just because they haven't killed anyone lately doesn't mean they haven't or won't again."

The woman's eyes clenched closed and she kept a tight rein on her temper as she pushed away from the table, noticing how Sam didn't even try to comfort her or stick up for her as he normally would have. She only reopened her eyes when she made to stand. She gave each of the men a hard, cold glare. "Then maybe I misjudged you," Emily replied softly, her eyes finally resting upon Sam, a flicker of sadness crossing them before she continued. "_All_ of you."

* * *

Seth hummed a random tune, one that was probably horribly off key, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Not while he picked through the spread of the buffet table Alice and Esme had put together for the party. Idly, as he poked through a bowl of strawberries, he wondered if they had been expecting more people-more of his pack members to come, because honestly, there was enough food here to feed the entirety of the La Push pack ten times over.

There were all kinds of treats; both of the healthy and non-healthy variety. Cakes, tarts, pies, and other sorts of pastries that Seth didn't even know the name of were piled together with various kinds of fruits and even some vegetables. Seth took the liberty to be sure he put a little of the healthy aspect of the table into his bowl…lest not doing so would earn him a disapproving stare and/or lecture from either his sister or Esme herself.

He was so interested in the strawberry he was inspecting (he was making sure it wasn't mushy or on its way to being mushy) that he didn't hear Alice approach him, but he did catch her sickly sweet scent just moments before she actually spoke. "Why are you looking at the strawberry like it's fixing to explode?" She asked sweetly.

The shifter sighed, deeming the strawberry fit to eat (because his strawberries had to be perfect, damnit) before he set it in his bowl and looked up at the dark haired vampire. He was poised to answer, because he did have an answer, but as soon as he looked up and happened to glance over her shoulder at her mate (Jasper, at least that's what he thought the vampire was called)…well, everything seemed to stop.

The world, it seemed, was pulled out from under his feet. His heart must've skipped a beat and he choked on his next intake of air. Then, suddenly, he realized that gravity wasn't responsible for holding him to the ground anymore. It was him. That vampire. That vampire whom he wasn't even sure he knew his name.

Fear, cold and hard, stabbed through him and he felt the burn of tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He had just…he'd…

He backed away from the couple and he did the only thing he could; he turned and ran from the house. Ignoring Alice as she called after him, ignoring his sister and Emmett, even ignoring Jacob as they all called after him. He just ran. Into the woods, exploding into an angry ball of blond fur as soon as he hit the tree line.


	23. Rule ThirtyOne: Not Everything 3

_**Rule Thirty-One:**__ By now it's painfully obvious that imprinting is still a phenomenon that no one really knows that much about, though by all rights we ought to. We still can't tell you why people imprint on those that they do, nor can we tell you what an imprint between a shifter and a vampire can possibly mean. The only thing that we do know is that it's happening and at an alarming rate. No one can say for certain if there'll be more, but while we wait and see, the ones we know about must be watched and studied because that's our only hope in figuring out what is going on with the Quileute wolves._

_

* * *

_

**Last chapter…**

The world, it seemed, was pulled out from under his feet. His heart must've skipped a beat and he choked on his next intake of air. Then, suddenly, he realized that gravity wasn't responsible for holding him to the ground anymore. It was him. That vampire. That vampire whom he wasn't even sure he knew his name.

Fear, cold and hard, stabbed through him and he felt the burn of tears gather in his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He had just…he'd…

He backed away from the couple and he did the only thing he could; he turned and ran from the house. Ignoring Alice as she called after him, ignoring his sister and Emmett, even ignoring Jacob as they all called after him. He just ran. Into the woods, exploding into an angry ball of blond fur as soon as he hit the tree line.

* * *

"I don't believe it…" Edward murmured, looking up and over at the youngest member of the La Push pack. He didn't believe it, but the look of shock across Seth's face said it loud and clear. He had imprinted. Another shifter had imprinted on a vampire. That was three now. Three imprints.

Edward recovered from his shock just a moment quicker than Seth, the vampire was already starting towards the teenager with his arm outstretched. He could hear the panicked thoughts running through Seth's mind, the constant mantra of _Oh my God, no, he'd never…what about her…I can't be responsible for…why did this have to happen to me?_

But before he reached the panicked teenager, Seth had snapped out of his shock and his first clear thought told him to _Run!_ To get away from that situation because he couldn't deal, not now, not yet, maybe not ever.

The vampire knew this would have to be dealt with, that Seth couldn't hide from it, he'd have to confront it head on and Edward was intent on going out after the shifter to tell him that…

…but, Jacob and Leah had already beaten him to the job. He stilled himself, hearing his lover's parting thought, _I'll meet you back here after I see to Seth…_ Edward let Jacob go with a smile, knowing Seth was in good hands, the _best_ hands. Both Leah and Jacob had been where Seth currently is. If anyone could help him, comfort him, and encourage him…they could and Edward knew they would.

He heaved a soft sigh, turning away from the door, content in the knowledge that Seth was taken care of, but there was still another person-_two_, in fact-affected by all of this; his brother and sister, Jasper and Alice. While Edward wasn't completely sure if they knew what had transpired just now, he intended to question them and break the news to them if necessary.

He saw the pair, looking confused by the refreshment table, and he started towards them. Seemingly able to read his mind, Alice turned and silently asked him to wait a moment for her before she excused herself and left her mate to Emmett. She crossed the room and stood before him with an unsure look on her face. "Did he…?" She started softly, her voice shaking as she looked at Edward. "Did he imprint?"

Edward had never been one to lie, even when he was looking into the face of certain heartbreak. Alice deserved the truth. Even if it would hurt her, she deserved to know so she could work through it and then her and Jasper could decide on a course of action. So, slowly, he nodded in affirmation. "He imprinted on-"

Jasper's name had been on the tip of his tongue, but before his brother's name left his lips Alice interrupted him. "Jasper, he imprinted on Jasper." Her voice was soft, and choked with emotion as she tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear with a shaky hand. "I had thought…I thought I had more time…"

Edward was, in a word, shocked. "I'm sorry?" He asked, confusion written in his voice as he stared at his sister with wide eyes. "What do you mean you _thought_ you had more time?" But as soon as the question was out of his mouth, the answer slammed into him. "Alice!" He hissed, stepping closer to her, grasping her arm. "Did you have a vision about this?"

For a long, tense moment Alice said absolutely nothing. She was quiet, chewing on her lower lip-her only nervous habit-before she finally spoke. "I…I did…" she replied softly before looking over her shoulder at her lover. "Weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Edward demanded to know, his voice hushed though he knew it was a useless novelty. He was floored. He didn't know whether to be upset that she hadn't said anything or amazed that she had kept it from him. Not many people (save for Bella) could keep something from him, but then realization dawned on him. "The day I accepted the imprint…" he murmured softly. "That's when you had the vision."

Alice nodded, but she did not look ashamed that she had hidden the true meaning from Edward. She didn't owe anyone an explanation. She had her reasoning for keeping it from Edward and Jasper. "Oh yeah?" Edward growled angrily. "What was that reasoning? Hm? We could've been prepared for this. We could've…"

"Done _nothing_!" Alice replied, shaking her head. "You know as well as I do there's nothing that can be done to stop the imprint short of keeping them apart. And when I had the vision I didn't know what wolf would do it, just that it would happen. I couldn't very well tell Jasper to stay away from the wolfpack."

She shifted slightly and then looked up at the elder vampire. "Jasper doesn't know yet, I don't even think he knows there was another imprint and, Edward, I want to be the one to tell him. I…I _need_ to be the one to tell him," Alice finished softly, her voice as pleading as her eyes and Edward found himself with no choice but to allow Alice that right. It was hers, after all. She loved Jasper more than anyone…except for, maybe, Seth now. She had to be the one to tell him and then they would have to decide what was to be done and how the imprint would be handled.

Edward nodded in understanding, his grip on Alice's arm slackening before his hand fell away completely. "You're right. He'll need to hear this from you," he replied before he pinned his sister with a serious look. "Just don't let what happened between Bella and I influence your decision concerning the imprint."

Alice's face was hard and though her mind was completely blank, Edward got the feeling that her decision had already been made. "Why don't you go to Jacob? I'm sure he's waiting for you by now," she murmured softly before giving her brother a small, watery smile. "I'll be fine, Edward, I'll endure this and thrive."

"I hope so, Alice…" Edward replied before he turned and started for the door, leaving this half of the third imprint in Alice's capable hands. He had his own imprint to worry about. He knew his lover was worried about Seth and as he stepped out of the house and headed down the stairs he could already catch broken bits of Jacob's thoughts, all concerning Seth and his well being.

**xxx**

Alice watched her brother leave and though she did not want to do what was set out before her, she knew she had no choice. She had made the decision, her future was set in stone. For now anyway. She heaved a soft sigh and smiled slightly when she felt the comforting weight of Jasper's hand on her shoulder. "Why are you so anxious?" He murmured against her ear and she closed her eyes, allowing his voice to sooth her. Relishing in it for the time that she could still call him her own.

A sigh left her lips as she took his hand and turned to face him, Alice forced a smile as she brought his hand to her lips, pressing a kiss against the back of his hand. "We have to talk," she replied softly before tugging him towards the staircase. "In private."

Jasper followed her, a look of confusion on his face as he used his gift to calm her nerves. She appreciated the effort, for it certainly took the edge off, but it didn't make her feel any better about what she'd have to do. "What is it you want to talk about?" He asked as she led him up the stairs, the couple setting off for their bedroom once they stepped upon the second floor landing.

"It's difficult," Alice softly said as she opened their bedroom door, allowing Jasper to walk into the room before her. She lingered for a moment in the doorway, summoning her courage for what needed to be done. "So very difficult." A smile graced her angelic features as she felt the undeniable aid from Jasper's gift wash over her, obviously he could sense her trepidation and he was doing what he could to help her. How ironic he was giving her the nerve to break his heart.

She stepped into their room and closed the door before she faced her long-time lover, her smile faltering slightly as she gazed at him, drinking in the sight of the blond haired man. She was doing this to make him happy, though it wouldn't seem that way at first. She knew the wounds she would cause this evening would be healed and she would be replaced, but that was alright. She couldn't give Jasper what Seth could if only he was given the chance.

"It's about what happened this evening," Alice explained softly. "What happened with Seth."

"Seth?"

Alice nodded in reply, lacing her fingers together in front of her, heaving a soft sigh. She allowed her lover's scent to wash over her before she continued to explain. "He imprinted," she said, her voice was still soft, but it was stern now because she knew Jasper would fight her on this.

"And?" Jasper asked, obviously not getting what Alice was trying to say. Then he paused, his eyes widening and his body tensing. "Wait…did he imprint on you?"

Alice could hear the alarm in his voice, the fear and the panic curling in his tone, and she was happy that that wasn't what had happened. She wouldn't have been able to handle that if it had, this however, this was something she could handle because she knew Jasper would be happier in the long run. "No, no he didn't." She chewed on her lower lip before answering Jasper's questioning stare. "It was you, Jasper. He imprinted on you."

Jasper stared at her as though he had not heard her, but she knew he had. She could see him processing her words, perhaps even wondering why she was so calm and rational about it. Bella hadn't been, neither had Rosalie. But she had something that they didn't. She had her foresight and she knew her decision was the right one. Of that she had no doubts about.

"Oh, Alice…" With that Jasper started towards her, intent on comforting her. She could already feel the warm waves of his gift touching her, but she stepped away, shaking her head as she backed against the door. It was best to do this quickly, like pulling a band-aid or a scab off. Quick, but painful. She didn't want to hurt Jasper, but she knew it'd happen. It was best to do it now, rather than pretend they could make this work.

"N-no, Jasper…please, listen to me…" Alice said, pinning her lover with an intense stare. "You know the odds are against us and you know how wonderful the imprint can be. I don't see why we should pretend and-!"

"What are you saying?" Jasper asked, his eyes were wide again and panicked. He was starting to lose control of his gift so that Alice was feeling it too. It didn't feel good, the panic mixed with dread. But she fought against it. She wasn't finished, but neither was Jasper.

He stepped forward, reaching for her, grasping her before pulling her to him. He crushed her against his chest. "I love you, Alice. More than the world, more than life itself. You've got to understand that. Nothing..._nothing_ would ever change that. Not even a wolf and his imprint."

Alice shook her head and broke out of Jasper's embrace. "No, Jasper! _You_ don't understand! Your future doesn't exist to me anymore and you know as well as I do what that means! Why pretend? Why prolong the inevitable?" She asked, her voice trembling as Jasper's body shook. He was holding on by a thread, so close to breaking completely. She hated to do it, but someone had to say good-bye.

Her hand wrapped around the door handle pressing into her back. "I'll always love you and that's why I'm doing this, Jasper, he can…he _will_ make you so much happier than I ever could. You won't believe that now, but in time you'll see that this was for the best." Her voice was like the wind as she spoke, twisted the handle before stepping forward to open the door and then she did the hardest thing she ever had to do in her second life; she turned away from Jasper and left him to wallow in his misery. The misery she had caused.

**xxx**

Edward was careful to ignore the thoughts of those still in the house, especially Jasper's and Alice's, though the chaos of their thoughts fluttered against his mind like butterfly wings; persistent and just the smallest bit annoying. They deserved their privacy and, really, he didn't want to experience anymore heartbreak.

He waited, somewhat impatiently as he paced in front of the tree line, for his lover to take care of what he needed to take care of and get back to him. This imprint and the impending heartbreak (Jasper's shocked thoughts penetrated his mind and Edward shook his head to clear it) reminded him of what he had with Jacob and the fight the shifter had to endure to get it. Edward found himself silently thanking whatever higher power out there that Jacob had been strong enough to suffer through everything he had put him through, because he wouldn't trade what they shared for anything and he couldn't wait for their future together.

His desire to see Jacob intensified nearly to the point of pain and, as though his need alone summoned him, the giant auburn colored wolf broke through the trees. His tongue lolling to the side as he panted heavy, his tail wagging upon seeing the vampire. Through his happiness to see the wolf, Edward very nearly forgot to ask about Seth. He shook his head at himself as he buried his fingers in soft fur as the animal nuzzled his side in his own greeting.

"How's Seth?"

The wolf whined softly and laid his head on Edward's shoulder. _Not good. Not good at all. He's scared to death, and convinced that Jasper and Alice both'll hate him,_ Jacob replied easily and honestly, heaving a great sigh before straightening back up, nudging his lover in the side. _How's Jasper?_

"Alice is talking to him now," Edward replied, though he didn't say much more on the subject, luckily Jacob seemed to sense his hesitation towards the subject. The shifter didn't press to know, instead he nudged the vampire again.

Edward blinked in confusion as he looked down at his lover. "What? Are you itchy? Do you want me to scratch you?" He asked, to which Jacob rolled his eyes at. "What is it then?"

_Let's go to First Beach,_ Jacob suggested, his tail wagging behind him. _Maybe watch the stars come out?_

The vampire blinked again and then his mouth relaxed into a smile. A true, wide smile. He nodded in agreement. "That sounds wonderful," Edward answered as he glanced towards his car. "Phase back so we can drive, then we can go to your house after." He didn't want to be anywhere near his house until his brother and sister sorted out this imprint.

_I almost forgot…_ Jacob thought, phasing midsentence before he looked at his lover, continuing to speak, "Seth expects us at his house tomorrow. Bright and early. I promised him we'd both stop by to check up on him."

Edward's eyes took in his lover's nude appearance before he handed the shifter's clothes to him, almost tempted not to as desire welled up within him, but this was hardly the place to act on his urges. Maybe while they were at the beach or once they were back at Jacob's house. "That's alright, I'd like to see for myself how he's doing," the vampire replied before he beckoned Jacob to follow him to his car.

The younger didn't follow immediately, he was still getting dressed, but soon he was back by Edward's side. "That and I'm sure he's got questions about what went down after he left," Jacob pointed out as he reached for Edward's hand. "Eventually he's going to need to see Jasper too."

A soft sigh left the vampire's lips before he nodded slowly in understanding. "I know, love, I know. By then, hopefully, Jasper will be more open to the imprint. Alice has already seen his future disappear, which is almost always a sure sign that they'll end up together." He didn't need to indicate the fact that Alice had seen his own future disappear before he had even accepted the imprint, and it was the same with Emmett.

Jacob squeezed his hand before pulling him to a stop, tugging Edward to him before wrapping his arms around the elder's middle. "Let's just…not worry about them right now, alright? Let's be selfish and take care of you and me tonight. Tomorrow we're worry about everyone else."

Edward's lips curled into a smile at that as one of his hands came up to cup Jacob's cheek. "That's a wonderful idea," he softly murmured before he leaned up and pressed his lips against his lover's.

* * *

**Starry's Corner: **I should say that I'm sorry this chapter is late, or that there was such a long time between updates, but I'm not really. A lot has been going on in my life and, quite frankly, none of it as ended or became easier. I'm planning a move in May which ought to help balance my life and make me a little happier. The next update will come soon after I'm finished writing and posting both the next chapter to Maybe It's Make Believe and Shiver. This chapter was also unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own.


	24. The Huntress V

It was quiet up here on the ledge overlooking the ocean. The only sounds were the wind and the waves crashing against the rocks hundreds of feet below her. These moments to herself were rare because someone always needed her attention whether it was Riley or the newborn, Bree. At times like these she could close her eyes and remember him in peace, quiet, and solitude. She could picture his face and remember why she was doing this. She had never really killed out of spite before, she had only taken what she needed to survive.

But, now…

Now that James was taken from her, _stolen_ from her, she had killed innocent people to play the pawns in her chess game of revenge. She was so close. So, so close to a checkmate. She could feel it; she could already hear the mutt's dying breath and the Cullen boy's anguished screams of pure and utter loss. Because that was what she had been reduced to. It was only right that Edward feel the pain she was suffering. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. It was as simple as that.

"Victoria?"

Her voice was like a kitten's mewl, soft and sweet, and yet Victoria could sense the underlying fear and hesitation in her voice. The girl, Bree, was not suited for a vampire's life. She could see that now, sense that, but there was no time to fix Riley's poor judgment. "Yes?" The redhead answered, glancing over her shoulder at the girl, barely fifteen she realized a few days after she had awoken from the change.

"I…well, your plan and my part in it…it's…I can't, what I mean to say is…"

Bree was so meek and mild. Kind and caring. It was a cruel twist of fate that she had ended up in this life. She had resisted so hard, so well, it was only her blood lust that made her drink and, yet, Bree had yet to taste fresh human blood. She couldn't stomach killing. She couldn't stomach it when it was her job to dispatch the wolf's brethren if they intercept and Victoria knew they would. Their kind protected their own, just like the Cullen's would jump on the defensive as well.

"You don't know if you can do it," Victoria finished for her, her voice barely above a whisper as she pushed herself to her feet and turned around to face the dark haired girl. "It's not in your nature to harm someone, I understand that. But you don't understand that they will kill you without a second thought. You won't be killing innocent people. You'll be defending your very life."

The girl listened intently, if not frightfully, as Victoria approached her slowly with purpose as she came to a stop directly in front of her. Mere inches separated them as the redheaded vampire reached out and curled her fingers in Bree's hair, yanking her closer. She bent down to her ear, hissing softly, "You also forget, _Bree_, if you fail me those wolves won't be the only monsters hunting you."

Bree's body tensed, and God she could smell the girl's fear. Thick and sweet. Her deep crimson eyes were wide and panicked as she hastily nodded her understanding. Grinning, Victoria released her hair before she stepped back, giving the newborn some room. "Don't fret, my dear, I'm sure you'll do me proud…" Victoria assured her with a cat-like smile, her eyes almost daring her to do otherwise. Bree wasn't fit for the position, but she would have to do. Or suffer the consequences.

**xxx**

Her fear kept her rooted to the ground. She couldn't speak nor move from the fear Victoria had instilled in her. The redhead had never outright threatened her before, in fact, she didn't even have much contact with Bree. But Victoria's words had been strong, though vague. If she failed in her task, she would die. Despite of what she was, Bree couldn't imagine killing another person, she couldn't bring herself to take another's life as hers had been taken from her, but there was nothing she could do short of running away and if there was one thing that scared her more than Victoria, it was being out _there_. Alone and helpless in the world. She just couldn't do it on her own.

She was shaking slightly as she watched Victoria return to the cliff's edge, sitting on the ledge again, her legs dangling precariously over the cliff as she gazed out into the horizon. Bree, however, did not move. She knew that Victoria could sense her watching, but she still stayed.

Though Victoria scared her, there was something about the woman. Something that clung to her and seemed to drag her down. Sometimes she'd just stare off and her eyes would get so sad. It was during these times that Bree began to think that there was a little more to Victoria than the woman wanted her, and maybe Riley too, to know. It was almost like someone had torn out Victoria's heart and set it on fire right before her eyes.

Bree didn't know her story, though she was positive it was a tale she didn't want to hear, but she was positive that something in Victoria's past played into this scheme of hers. But assuming that didn't erase the feelings of fear Bree held. It wasn't as though she was doing this for someone she cared about. She was forced into this. Bree shouldn't care about the other vampire, but she couldn't help but to ache for the sadness she saw in Victoria.

With a soft sigh, the newborn vampire turned around and disappeared back into the expansive wood that surrounded the entirety of the beach. They were hiding in these woods while skirting the wolves that patrolled. She gave a shiver at the thought of the beasts. They were horrifying and, from what Victoria said, born and bred to kill beings like them. Dealing with them was something that rested heavily on the young girl. She was just barely fifteen, she wasn't meant for this.

A soft, but insistent burning dragged her thoughts away from what lay ahead, though they immediately came to rest on the present. Bree swallowed and choked on the dryness in the back of her throat, but the burning increased and she bit back a sob of frustration. Her thirst had been her constant companion since she had woken up and realized what she was. She knew there was only one way to sate it, but the very thought of doing so scared her.

_There has to be another way…_ She thought hopefully, sullenly as she wandered through the woods, waiting for either Riley or Victoria to come after her for something.

* * *

This is the first part of the double post, and the last update I'm going to have for awhile in line with my hiatus from imprinting and canon fanfiction in general. I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this series by reading, reviewing, and pimping it out. I appreciate it and I hope to see you soon with new updates. – That's to say that I won't be leaving the fandom completely. I'll still be updating my other fanfiction (_Maybe It's Make Believe_) and debuting a new multi-chaptered fanfiction here within a few days.


	25. Rule ThirtyTwo: Intimate Whispers Pt 1

_**Rule Thirty-Two: **__Some of the most intimate moments in life are never louder than a whisper, so you must learn to be quiet and listen with all your heart. Otherwise you might miss out on something important and truly life changing._

_

* * *

_"I love watching the stars," Jacob commented off handedly as he leaned back against his lover to look up at the expansive sky above him. His lips curled into a small, smooth smile as Edward's arms wrapped around him. He situated himself more comfortably against the vampire, finally resting his head on the elder's shoulder as he gazed into the uncommonly clear night. "I can look at them and feel so insignificant. It feels like my problems don't matter anymore."

Jacob felt his lover shift behind him to glance up at the heavens as well, though he knew Edward's gaze didn't linger as he felt the vampire's cheek press against his own. "Insignificant?" Edward murmured softly, his breath tickling his ear as he spoke. "You're anything but."

A soft laugh fell from Jacob's lips and he closed his eyes for a moment before turning his head slightly, not nearly enough to impede his view of the star dotted night, but just enough to feel his lover's bangs brush against his temple. "Then what am I?" Jacob asked, a playful edge to his voice as his smile widened.

"What are you?" Edward repeated, his voice still soft, but brimming with thoughtfulness as he turned slightly, pressing a chaste kiss against Jacob's cheek. "You're mine," he answered plainly and simply. "What else could you _possibly_ be?"

Jacob laughed out loud at that, unable to hold it in, but it didn't matter because he could hear his lover's soft chuckle in his ear as well. It was a simple answer and, honestly, Jacob didn't mind being defined as such. Because what was he really if he wasn't his imprint's?

He settled back against Edward, still grinning broadly, but by this point it was an impossible feat to keep the smile from his face. "I love you," Jacob murmured softly, gently, his voice full of meaning and emotion as he felt the elder's arms tighten around him, enforcing his embrace.

"I love you too," the vampire returned easily, honestly, lacking the hesitation that Jacob had once heard in Alaska. He now knew how Edward felt; there wasn't the shadow of a doubt left within the wolf. He knew where Edward's heart was, he knew that he held it.

But he was in a playful mood, so Jacob cocked his head back, meeting Edward's gaze, smiling when the vampire's brow arched in question. "Prove it," Jacob demanded softly before he glanced out across the beach, out towards the inky water. "Scream it to the world."

Jacob felt, rather than heard, Edward's soft hum of consideration as one of his hands left his waist. He didn't notice where it went because he was too distracted as he felt his lover's lips brushing against the shell of his ear in a ghost of a kiss before the vampire whispered so softly, and so surely, "I love you." He sealed the murmured sentiment with a short, but passionate kiss after he had tipped Jacob's head back with a gentle nudge to the chin with his hand.

The kiss lasted only a moment before Edward broke it and turned his gaze towards the moonless night, leaving Jacob confused. "Why'd you whisper it?" Jacob asked, his confusion evident in his voice as he tilted his head at an awkward angle to be able to see Edward.

He watched as Edward's lips curved into a small smile. "Because," the vampire answered simply before looking down at him. "_You're_ my world." The explanation shocked Jacob, his cheeks flushing at it, but he didn't dispute it. He knew Edward meant what he said, even if his words had a tendency to make him flush.

Edward chuckled softly in response to Jacob's thoughts and, once again, the shifter felt the laugh rather than hear it. "But that's what is so damned cute about you," he teased, glancing down at him before letting out another laugh at the pout he found staring at him. "But the flush can also be very sexy in certain situations."

Jacob knew bait when he heard it, and he realized he was probably playing right into something that Edward had planned out, but that was alright. Playing the part of any other unsuspecting pray, he nibbled at the bait Edward laid out for him. "What situations exactly?" He asked curiously, though his voice betrayed the fact that he knew exactly what his lover was talking about, but he so obviously liked where this conversation could lead and if the scent of arousal permeating from Edward was any indication, so did he.

Both of Edward's hands left Jacob's waist this time, slipping underneath his t-shirt, his fingertips skated across the younger's hot, tanned skin. "Hm," the vampire hummed in reply as he leaned down again, his lips bypassing Jacob's, instead pressing against the skin of his neck. He pressed a trail of feather light kisses along the base of Jacob's throat, coming to his ear before he gently sucked at the spot behind its shell. "I could show you better than I could tell you," Edward murmured against his ear before licking the lobe sensually, drawing it between his teeth before nibbling at it playfully.

A sharp, surprised gasp fell from Jacob's lips at the playful nip, and he tilted his head to the side in silent encouragement, his body shaking with the anticipation of Edward's touch, his mind alive with the desire of his lover's hands on him. "Show me, Edward." The demand was soft, barely above a whisper, but Edward was quick to comply, both of his hands sliding to the hem of Jacob's pants, his fingers brushing over the button before undoing it.

Edward made quick work of the zipper, and then his hand was sliding into Jacob's pants, his fingers crawling through the shifter's pubic hair before wrapping around his arousal. Jacob was hot and hard in his hand, so ready and wonderfully willing that Edward could only give into his young lover's desires, but before he could a soft, aggravated cough interrupted him. The vampire heaved a great sigh, removed his hand and held Jacob close to him in a show of comfort as the teenager's irritated thoughts flooded his mind.

"Hello, Sam," Edward ground out after a deep, calming sigh to ensure his tone was much more polite than the mood he was actually in. He turned away from Jacob's neck and the wolf's intoxicating scent to look at the alpha male before them, his golden eyes betraying his annoyance at Sam for intruding upon their time together. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Jacob shifted position in his arms, turning to face Sam as well, his thoughts a jumbled mess of curses directed at Sam. "It'd better be fucking important or I swear…" He left the rest of the sentence hanging, but the threat in his words was obvious.

But Sam didn't look too impressed as Edward sifted through the other man's thoughts, trying to figure out why he was bothering them in the first place, but the only thing that was clear in his mind was the obvious annoyance he held at catching them in the position that he had. The vampire rolled his eyes and heaved a soft sigh. "Well? What is it?" He prompted, almost impatiently. He didn't like the idea of his time with Jacob being interrupted for nothing.

"The rogue," Sam answered simply, his arms crossed over his chest as Edward visibly tensed. The atmosphere around the three became serious, laced with a certain apprehension as the lovers watched Sam, obviously waiting for more information. "We ran across her scent in the woods tonight. The trail wasn't fresh, but it was newer than anything else we've come across. So we followed it."

Edward saw the woods surrounding the cliff's edges, a memory of the trail's location. The vampire turned his head, gazing in the direction of the high ledges that lined the far side of the beach. She had been so close and he hadn't even known. He could've…she could've…

This all could've been ended if they had found a trail just a day earlier. "You lost it?" Edward asked softly as he looked back at the alpha, the other man nodding in reply. He sighed yet again, this time in dejection rather than annoyance. He knew from Sam's thoughts that the trail was only a few days old, which meant she could still be in the area. The question was, however, why had she returned?

He pulled his lover a little closer to him, his embrace tightening slightly. Edward didn't know what Victoria intended to do, but he wondered if it had something to do with Jacob. All to get back at him for killing James. The only way he could ensure Jacob's safety was to make sure Victoria joined her lover. Jacob couldn't be safe while Victoria was still alive.

"But that's not all we found…"

Edward blinked at that, his attention snapping back to Sam. "What else?" He asked, a whisper of confusion in his voice as his lips pulled downward into a frown. Dread filled him as he waited for the answer, instinctively knowing he would not like it.

"Paul and Jared found two more scent trails, both are vampire, but neither are ones we've ran across before," Sam explained, looking down at the pair. "Both trails, however, are fresh and they were found in the woods surrounding the beach."

Jacob's body trembled with the urge to phase, but Edward did not relent his hold on him. "Who's patrolling the woods right now?" The wolf asked when his imprint did not let him up, his eyes darting to his alpha's. "There _is_ someone patrolling the woods, right?"

Sam's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Of course!" He snapped. "Paul, Jared, and I have been in the woods while you lot have been at the Cullens."

There was a note of bitterness in the man's voice, but Jacob ignored it, letting out a sigh of relief as he sank back into Edward's embrace. If they were just being told about this now, that meant no vampires were found to account for the trails. Victoria and the others may be out there, but for now they weren't an issue. "Edward and I will take over the patrols after we see Seth tomorrow," Jacob said, realizing as he spoke the boy's name that Sam did not know about the newest imprint.

Momentarily he struggled with whether or not he ought to tell Sam, but in the end he decided not to because he knew the man would just make an already bad situation worse. "I'll talk to Seth and Leah about covering the shift after Edward and I." Seth could really use the work to keep his mind off of his imprint. It was a good idea.

Sam stared at him for a moment before nodding his agreement. "If you two plan on carrying on, you might want to get off the beach. It'll be easy sneaking up on you if you're distracted like that," he told the pair of them before he started to turn around to head back into the woods to continue his patrol.

Jacob snorted softly at that, rolling his eyes dramatically as he watched his alpha skulk away into the surrounding forest. "Who was distracted. We noticed him," he replied bitingly, crossing his arms over his chest, his thoughts making it clear that he did not want to leave.

"He does have a point…" Edward pointed out softly after a moment, his grip on the teenager lessening slightly as he shifted, making to stand once Jacob moved. But the younger man didn't move. He continued leaning against the vampire. "It's dangerous to leave ourselves so vulnerable."

Jacob pushed himself away from Edward, but he didn't allow the vampire time to stand. He turned and then straddled the elder's lap, resting his arms on his shoulders as he gazed down at him. "Vulnerable?" He asked softly, frowning. "There's nothing vulnerable about us, even when we're in the middle of having sex. Besides, the guys probably scared her off. I doubt she'll be back around tonight."

Edward, however, didn't look too convinced, even as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's middle. "But, don't you see…?" He murmured softly, giving the shifter a meaningful look. "She's been in your house, she's been in the woods you and your pack patrol…I think, Jacob…I think she knows about us."

"And?" Jacob replied, his frown deepening. "So what? At least she'll leave Bella alone. One less thing we've got to worry about." He had known he said the wrong thing just moments after the words had left his mouth. Edward's face darkened and his postured tensed.

"_You_ are in _danger_…" Edward started, his voice trembling, but Jacob swooped in and hastily pressed his lips to the vampire's, cutting off his lover's sentence.

The kiss was chaste, but served its purpose. Edward was quiet, though glaring at Jacob. "I can take care of myself, Edward. I'm _not_ Bella. You don't have to watch over me like you did her," the wolf explained softly, his hands caressing Edward's cheeks as he spoke.

Edward was quiet for a long moment, still looking up at the teenager in his lap, his arms still wrapped around him, holding him close. "If anything ever happened to you…"

"_Nothing_ will happen to me," Jacob replied. His voice was stern, full of conviction and confidence, and he didn't let Edward argue the statement. Jacob leaned forward, pressing his lips against his lover's, but this time Edward responded in kind.


	26. Rule ThirtyTwo: Intimate Whispers Pt 2

_**Rule Thirty-Two:**__ Some of the most intimate moments in life are never louder than a whisper, so you must learn to be quiet and listen with all your heart. Otherwise you might miss out on something important and truly life changing._

* * *

Edward had long since abandoned his book upon realizing that his lover's dreams were much more interesting and wholly distracting him from what he was currently reading, even if some of the dreams were about chasing rabbits or other small animals through the woods. If anything, the dreams would provide delicious blackmail material whenever Jacob got on his nerves and needed to be knocked down a few pegs.

The young shifter's head was cushioned on his curled arm, his other hand tucked beneath the pillow he was laying on. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist, though it was only for modesty's sake—_Edward's_ modesty. They returned to Jacob's house once they had finished on the beach, making love a second time before Jacob finally gave over to sleep without cleaning himself up, much less putting clothes on.

Not that the vampire minded at all; the bedroom door was locked and there was little chance of Billy letting himself in to accidently catch the boys in an otherwise precarious position. So Edward had allowed himself to relax and simply enjoy the peace brought on by being in his love's presence. But, soon, the dawning sun started to break through the curtains and the elder vampire glanced at Jacob's alarm clock to see the time.

It was still early, much too early to wake Jacob up, though Edward was not sure when the younger teen wanted to go over to Seth's house to check on the other shifter. He did know, however, that Jacob would appreciate an extra few hours of sleep. So, with a smile, Edward settled himself back against the bed and his sleeping lover before draping an arm over Jacob's middle, allowing the wolf to sleep on as he simply lulled himself by listening to the steady staccato of Jacob's heart beating.

**xxx**

It was a few hours before Edward deemed it time for Jacob to wake up, and the vampire did so by covering the sleeping shifter's neck with light, fluttering butterfly kisses. His lips curling into a playful grin as Jacob murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly in the bed, but not waking completely. Edward did not let that deter him, his kisses growing more intense until they were nipping bites and sucking, opened mouth kisses that left glowing, red skin behind.

"Edward?" Jacob mumbled incoherently, not even bothering to open his eyes as his fingers threaded through the vampire's copper toned hair. He arched his neck in encouragement as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth while Edward's mouth blazed a trail down the column of Jacob's throat. "What time is it?"

Edward didn't care to answer the younger teen's question, instead continuing his attention on the shifter's neck as his hands tugged and pulled the sheet from Jacob's body to get at the bare skin beneath. He could feel Jacob's arousal; the vampire could _smell_ the headiness of his wolf's need and Edward's own body was quick to react to it. Everything tightened, his body trembled and he wanted to have that quick morning-after fuck, but they were short on time.

Reluctantly, Edward pulled away from the shifter, giving Jacob an apologetic smile before nodding towards the clock. "No time," he said by way of explanation of his stopping as he slid out of the bed to avoid further temptation—regardless of the lack of time, Jacob still looked oh so fuckable after he woke up.

A sigh left Jacob and he sank back into the bed as Edward fought to keep the amused grin from his face at the disgruntled thoughts going through his young lover's mind. "Oh, come on, don't think like that," Edward scolded playfully, finally losing the battle against his urge to grin. "We'll have time later."

"Yeah, _after_ my patrol." Jacob snorted softly as he pushed himself up in bed, leaning against his pillows as he pulled his knees to his chest. The sheets pulled and shifted around Jacob, draping around his waist to hide his arousal even as more skin was exposed to Edward's over interested eyes.

The vampire's eyes lingered on the shifter's bare hip and Edward itched to pull the sheet from Jacob's hard body, but Edward knew that wasn't a good idea. It was already hard to resist the pull of his own arousal. "The anticipation will make it better," Edward pointed out, though his voice was noticeably strained as he forced a smile and turned away, willing his body to calm down so he could face his lover without the urge to jump him.

"Sure, sure."

Edward chuckled at Jacob's automatic response and heaved a sigh before immediately regretting the action. His lover's scent was still heavy in the air, as was the lingering scent of their love making from the night before. The vampire shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Why don't you go shower?" He suggested before turning back to Jacob. "I'll cook you breakfast while you do so."

Jacob smacked his lips and grinned thoughtfully. "Breakfast, huh?" He scooted to the edge of the bed before swinging his legs over the side and standing, the sheet fell to reveal Jacob's semi-erect cock and Edward couldn't help but stare.

"Breakfast," Edward confirmed with a nod, his eyes lingering on the young man's length, watching as it grew under his scrutiny. He grinned at Jacob's passing thought, unable to deny his lover's assumption of him liking what he saw. It was more than a little obvious that he did.

He watched in amusement as Jacob's grin evolved into a smirk and then Edward had to force himself to look away. He knew what Jacob was trying to do, he knew what Jacob was _going _to do. "If you want breakfast, you'll go shower," Edward stated sweetly, playfully, as he returned his lover's smirk.

"Of course," Jacob replied easily, almost _too_ easily, as he stepped closer to Edward before resting his hands on Edward's hips. "I'll shower." Jacob's grin suddenly had a devious edge to it, one that Edward didn't exactly trust. "But I'm getting off while I do."

Golden eyes closed and Edward choked back a groan at his wolf's words. He knew Jacob would do something like that, he had expected it, but knowing did not prepare him for it. "Of course," Edward replied wryly as he stepped out of the younger man's grasp. "And you'll probably be projecting all the dirty thoughts that cross your mind while I try to cook, won't you?"

"Would I do a thing like that?" Jacob asked as he grinned innocently, but Edward could plainly see the wicked edge to his lover's smile and Edward nodded. The young shifter would, in fact, do a thing like that. It wouldn't even be the first time!

Jacob chuckled and Edward simply shook his head at the younger teenager before starting towards the door. "I'll be in the kitchen, join me when you're finished," Edward said, barely able to keep the grin from his lips as Jacob's chuckles followed him out of the room.

Edward knew he didn't have the time to make anything more elaborate than bacon and eggs, but he also knew—as he pulled the necessary food from the fridge—that Jacob wouldn't mind either way because food was food. Cooking it, however, would prove a challenge.

His lover had wasted no time in setting out to do what he had threatened. Edward's mind was suddenly bombarded by every dirty dream, fantasy, and thought that had ever crossed Jacob's mind about Edward. It was hard to concentrate, nearly impossible to focus on what he was supposed to be doing. Edward would be lucky if he didn't burn Jacob's breakfast while the shifter worked himself to an orgasm in the shower.

The _only_ thing that stopped Edward from barging in on Jacob was the knowledge that revenge would be easy to get. Edward _would_ find a way to get back at Jacob and it would be epic. He smiled a particularly evil smile as he turned the bacon to finish browning. Oh yes, he would have his revenge and relish in its every moment.

Edward had finished the bacon and by the time he cracked the first of the eggs into the frying pan, he heard the shower turn off and the curtain pull across the plastic shower rod. Jacob had finished his shower just in the nick of time since his breakfast would be ready soon. The vampire was just getting ready to flip the eggs when he sensed his younger lover come into the kitchen.

His lips curled into an easy smile when he felt Jacob's arms wrap around his waist, their bodies pressing together as Jacob peered over his shoulder before burying his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply before pulling away.

"Smells great," Jacob murmured appreciatively in Edward's ear before he nipped playfully at the fleshy lobe. "Good enough to eat, actually," he added before running his tongue along the shell of the elder's ear.

Edward's smile became strained as he resisted the urge to abandon the sizzling eggs to throw his lover across the table and have his wicked way with Jacob. "Enjoy your shower?" He asked, his voice dry and shaking slightly as he turned his head slightly to look at the wolf.

Jacob chuckled softly in response to Edward's question before laying a kiss to the side of his neck. "I would've enjoyed it more if you had joined me," he replied, silently letting Edward know that that had been his intention all along—to tease him just enough until he lost control and came in after Jacob. Pity it didn't work.

"I wouldn't have been able to make your breakfast if I had," Edward reminded the other as he shifted slightly, Jacob's embrace loosening as the vampire easily flipped the eggs without damaging the yolks.

The younger snorted softly at Edward's words. "Too true," Jacob agreed readily, grinning as he stepped aside to give the vampire room to work. "It really does look great, baby," he remarked, leaning over to peer at the food before offering his lover an endearing smile as he settled against the counter next to Edward. "I'm _starving_!"

Edward chuckled softly at Jacob's proclamation. "Aren't you always?" He asked, his voice light and playfully teasing his young lover. He bit back another chuckle as the shifter rolled his eyes in response. "Pass me that bacon, would you?" Edward laughed, nodding to the plate that was just out of his reach. "I made extra for your father, but I don't know how he likes his eggs, so—"

"He'll appreciate it none the less," Jacob interrupted as he scooted the plate closer to Edward, leaning over to the vampire himself to press a chaste kiss to Edward's cheek. "Especially since I always manage to fry the bacon beyond recognition."

That's when Edward turned to look at Jacob, fully facing him after he had deposited the sunny-side-up egg on his lover's plate, and noticed the towel haphazardly slung around the shifter's hips. He arched an eyebrow, unable to help himself as he drank in the younger's obvious state of undress. Edward didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Jacob caught his appreciative look and shrugged with an innocent snicker.

"_What_? I'm hot!"

Jacob had _no_ idea.

Edward cleared his throat and pointedly looked away from his _hot_ lover, shaking his head at the chuckling teenager because he knew that Jacob knew _exactly_ what he was doing. "You're asking for trouble," he muttered, stealing a look at the younger man from the corner of his eye before he turned the stove off and moved the pan of grease, and then he pushed the plate of eggs and bacon over to Jacob. "_That's_ what you are."

"You love it," Jacob replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, if not a little bit cheeky as he took his breakfast, pausing to give Edward a grin. "You know you do," he added as he took his plate to the table, Edward's heated gaze following him the entire way.

Jacob had done a piss poor job of drying himself off, probably on purpose with the intention of teasing Edward. It was working. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Jacob's body, on display before him. He watched as water still stubbornly clung to Jacob's skin before it heavily slid down the tanned flesh Edward loved so much. The thin trails the drop left behind outlined the smooth definition of Jacob's muscle.

Edward wanted to run his tongue along those lines. He wanted to press kisses onto that hot skin and suck the heat clear out as he sank himself into Jacob's body. Again and again. His body tightened in desperation and his eyes darkened with lust.

"Edward?"

The vampire was brutally snapped from his thoughts, and he gave his smirking wolf a sheepish smile before he joined Jacob at the table. "How is it?" Edward asked after a moment, deciding to ignore the devilish look Jacob gave him.

"I'd rather know what's going on in that mind of yours," Jacob replied huskily as he leaned closer to the vampire, his tone deep and laced with desire as he watched Edward. His dark, brown eyes were intense. _So_ intense that Edward found himself, once again, battling against the urge to throw Jacob across the table and take him right then and there.

He stopped himself, though. Edward squashed the urge and forced himself to look away from his teasing, tempting lover. "You're _insatiable_!" He accused softly, his lips curving delicately into a grin as he felt Jacob's hand rest heavily on his thigh. Edward turned back to his wolf and eyed him critically. "_Stop_ trying to seduce me, Jacob. We have things to do today," he reminded his young lover.

Though looked rather unconvinced as he leaned closer to Edward, pressing fleeting little kisses along his jaw before playfully nipping at Edward's bottom lip. "What if I _want to_ seduce you?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek against the vampire's, all the while his hand slid higher up Edward's leg until it was pressed delicately, yet teasingly against the bulge in the vampire's pants.

"Jacob," the vampire said, warning in his tone as his fingers wrapped around his lover's wrist before he pulled Jacob's hand from his crotch, giving him a long suffering look. Edward was poised to scold his lover, holding the shifter's hand in both of his, but a soft cough interrupted him before he could. Startled, the pair turned in the direction the cough had come from and sitting in the doorway was Jacob's father.

Jacob swallowed thickly, a flush rising to his cheeks as Billy Black arched an expectant eyebrow, as if waiting for an explanation that never came—at least, it wouldn't come from Jacob. He was already standing, awkwardly holding his towel around his hips as he excused himself to his bedroom to put some clothes on.

Edward didn't even try to hide the fact he was watching Jacob leave as he turned back to Billy, realizing that the elder man had watched him watch Jacob. He swallowed, much in the same fashion as his lover before him, and felt the ghost of a flush rise in his cheeks. Edward knew he wasn't blushing, he didn't retain the ability to do so, but that didn't mean he wasn't just as embarrassed as Jacob.

He cleared his throat and stood before he gave Billy a polite smile. "Hungry?" He asked just before he turned to the stove and twisted the knob to turn the eye on. Edward didn't wait for an answer; instead he pulled the pan back onto the eye before going to the refrigerator to retrieve the eggs. He needed something to do, something to keep him from rambling on in embarrassment after being caught by Jacob's father.

It was a long moment before Billy finally spoke. He had pushed his chair into the kitchen, staying just behind the table as he watched the vampire. Edward could feel his eyes on his person as he moved about the kitchen. He tried, but failed, to catch wisps of the man's thoughts. Somehow, however, Billy kept his mind blank. There was nothing but white noise and then Billy Black said, "I'm happy for you. Both of you."

The eggs nearly crashed to the floor in Edward's shock, but the vampire managed to catch them before looking up at the Quileute elder. "S-sir?" He ventured, obviously not expecting to hear those words from Billy's mouth. He had accepted his son's imprint (he had no choice but to, it was fate that had chosen Edward for Jacob, after all), but he had never accepted _Edward_.

"Nice catch," Billy said, amusement heavy in his voice before his facial expression sobered. He looked down at the table for a moment, not saying anything, but Edward could hear the man's apology in his mind before it even left his mouth. "I said," he started again. "I'm happy for you both."

Edward stared at him for a long moment, considering what the man couldn't say out loud before he released a soft sigh. "Thank you," he replied honestly, his words heartfelt because he had wanted nothing more than Billy's acceptance since Edward had accepted the imprint and Jacob along with it.

A silence stretched between the two men as Edward finished Billy's breakfast and, for the first time, it wasn't tense and awkward, but warm and accepting. It was such a difference, such a change. It was something Edward could and would get used to.

Edward set Billy's plate down in front of him, giving the man a smile before he turned to go check on Jacob and make sure he wasn't _too_ mortified. His arm was caught as he passed Billy; he looked down at the man and waited as Billy turned to him. "Welcome to the family, Edward."

* * *

**Starry's Corner:** How long has it been, guys? You know what, don't answer that. It's been awhile, I know. You know. We all know. I'd like to remind you to check out my profile page and vote for the next story to be updated (if you have a livejournal, you can vote on that site as well, the link to the post is in my bio). The poll closes at 12:01am on September 30th.


End file.
